Between The Lines
by Mariangela
Summary: Sometimes the lines between love and friendship disappear... Formerly known as No Strings Attached. Edited Author note inside. InuYashaxKagomexKouga
1. Chapter 1

**Between The Lines**

**Summary:** _Sometimes the lines between love and friendship disappears._

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a poor woman with an overactive imagination. InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Author Note:**

Hello everybody

What has been going on with my life, you must be wondering. Well, things haven't come out exactly as I expected... I've been sick and I lost my job a couple of days ago. But I have to go on... and thanks to the support of my friends and my family I'm getting over it already. The good thing is that at least I'll have more time to rest and work on my stories 'til I find a new job.

As you know I've been working on Innocent Beginnings; but apart from it- and some new projects in spanish (with my friends Leslie and Poodlez), I've been dedicated to revise my other published stories; and as a result some of them are in edition process right now. The truth is that after checking them again, my point of view has changed, and therefore the result doesn't satisfy me as much as it did before. It's the life of a writer, constantly coming up with new ideas...

Now is No Strings Attached turn, which has been thru an intense revision and edition process, generating significant changes in the plot, and also in the characters. Some things will remain the as they were in the original version, you will notice this as the story develops. Some others will change and new ones will be added. Along with these I'd like to mention:

The title changes from No Strings Attached to Between The Lines.

It's no longer a Kouga/OC pairing and becomes an InuYasha/Kagome/Kouga

As you can see in my previous stories, InuYasha has always been human but keeping his hanyou characteristics (silver hair, amber eyes). Nevertheless, in this one he's still human, but just like he looks in the original series when he's in human form: black hair, violet eyes.

I think that those are the most important just now. Besides, this story will keep its comical tone. I guess it's the best after all the drama we had in WHWM.

Well, enough rambling...

Enjoy the story...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome, why are you sitting there looking out the window like that?" InuYasha asked as he tugged on the end of her ponytail. She looked away from the window and up at him, sticking out her tongue before answering him.

"I'm thinking, InuYasha. Maybe you should try that sometime." she said.

"We both know I'm no good at thinking... better at DOING!" he grinned and flopped down in the chair with her. She scrunched herself up into the corner of the big chair to make room for the two of them and sighed, resting her chin on her crossed arms.

"I thought you had research to do." InuYasha said, laying his head against the back of the chair in order to get a good look at her face.

"I do. I just... don't want to.", she said.

"What's the problem?", he asked.

"I've no idea who or what to use as my subject for this last grade, InuYasha. I've gone over it and over it a thousand times and can't make my mind up. It must be PERFECT! 80% of my final grade depends on it.", she said.

"So? You said you needed a subject to draw, right?" he asked, leaning back a little further to look at her. She nodded, not taking her eyes off the scene beyond the closed window. "So draw me!" he said, spreading his hands wide and smiling.

She didn't take the bait. They'd been down that road before.

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome? Did you hear me? I said draw ME!" he said and pulled his big feet up in the chair, turning toward her.

"InuYasha... I... NO! And I'm not discussing this with you again. Just leave it alone. I'll figure something out.", she said and with a huff of breath, turned in the chair and scrambled over his lap. He watched her go, his face a mixture of confusion and amusement. Were all women this complicated? Surely not!

He got up from the chair and followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the fridge as he watched her pull a box of cereal from the cupboard.

"I told you, you wouldn't have to PAY me. I'd be cheap work and I'm not at all ashamed of my body!" he grinned in spite of himself, scratching his tummy underneath his t-shirt.

"...Now THAT is the understatement of the year if I ever heard it, InuYasha... PULEEZE!" she frowned and walked toward him, bowl in hand.

"Well, it's true. Where in the world are you gonna find somebody willing to take their clothes off just so you can draw them? Tell me! Just how do you approach somebody and ask him or her that?" he said as he dipped a finger into her bowl and grabbed a cornflake.

She handed him the bowl and looked pointedly at the fridge door. He moved.

"You don't just go up and ASK somebody, InuYasha. Students are available to DO it. I just can't find one that I WANT to sketch is all.", she said as she grabbed the milk carton and turned around. InuYasha held out the cereal bowl and looked at her as she frowned, pouring the milk.

"Why do you have to be so damned hard to please?" he grumbled. "What's wrong with ME? Why won't you draw me?" he asked her.

She capped the milk, took a breath and looked up at him.

"It's called 'sketching', InuYasha. And nothing is wrong with you. Nothing it at all. It's... it's ME. I just can't... no, I won't get into this with you again. Don't PUSH it!" she said and grabbed the bowl from him as she pushed the milk carton into his now empty hand.

"And for your information I am NOT hard to please, just very discriminating!" she said and walked past him and back toward her bedroom.

She sat down at her desk and spooned cereal into her mouth, not really tasting anything- but the rumble of her stomach earlier had insisted on being fed and this was as close as she was going to come. She was worried. Her entire grade depended on this one project and well, maybe InuYasha was right. Maybe she was just too hard to please, maybe she should relent and just sketch anybody. She took another bite of cereal and shook her head.

"No, can't do it. If I don't FEEL it, I can't DRAW it. I'll just do some people watching and see what I come up with. ", she mumbled around the cereal.

She heard the stereo come on in InuYasha's room and smiled...

"Bless his heart he tries. He just doesn't get it...", she thought as she finished up. Taking the empty bowl, she went back into the kitchen and slid it into the dishwasher. She walked back down the hallway and knocked on his door, opening it just a crack and peeking in.

"Since when do YOU knock?", he asked as he zipped up his jeans and reached for a clean shirt.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry. Don't be mad, OK?", she asked.

"Mad? I'm not mad, Kagome. I just don't understand you, but then again I never did.", he said as he pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed his shoes. Plopping down onto his bed, he slid one foot in and looked up at her.

"Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. I heard it often enough and don't say I didn't.", he said as he tied the lace and picked up the other shoe.

"Been there and done that, InuYasha.", she said with a lopsided grin and sat down next to him on the bed as he tied the other shoe.

"Yeah, I know... Sorry.", he said, smiling quickly at her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Want to go people-watch with me tomorrow by any chance?", she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"And again I wanna ask you. Just HOW do you propose to go up to some total stranger and ask if you can draw- I mean, SKETCH them?", he asked her as he stood up and grabbed his wallet, pushing it into his back pocket.

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm an artist. I've a project I'm working on and I'd like to ask you if I can DRAW you?", InuYasha teased in a high falsetto voice and grinned at her as he continued. "Oh yeah, I forgot. For the last sketch... SKETCH... you must be totally naked!", he laughed and ducked when she picked up his discarded t-shirt, balled it up and threw it at him.

"Something will come along, InuYasha. You just wait and see. Or somebody...", she said.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever.", he said, running a hand through his hair. "I'll bet you I can find one for you before YOU find one!", he challenged and she saw the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"NO... not one of your friends, InuYasha. I mean it. I will NOT be put through that.", she said with a laugh as he stuck out his hand to pull her up off the bed.

"You might just be surprised, little girl.", he said. "I've got a few ideas..."

"Oh God! That always means trouble!", she laughed and followed him from the room.

"I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me, Baby!", he grinned, watching her as she walked to the sofa and sat down in front of the TV.

"Don't get too drunk. I mean it!", she said, her eyes already glued to the screen.

"Mmmm...", he mumbled and grabbed his keys, closing the door and locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a poor woman with an overactive imagination. InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author Note:** Review! Reviews make me happy!!!

**Chapter 2**

InuYasha had met Kagome the year he turned twelve. She'd been his girlfriend at least six times that he could remember and his best friend forever. Things between them were simple but complex and that thought made him laugh. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend but she exasperated the hell out of him. He couldn't understand how two people could end up getting along better as best buds instead of as girlfriend/boyfriend. But that was just the way it worked with the two of them and they had finally came to accept it.

Kagome had moved in with him just before the start of the fall term. She was enrolled at college the same as he but two years behind him as an art major. That was the one thing he'd never doubted as he'd been drawn, painted and sculpted in every possible position and place he could think of by her for as long as he'd known her. If one didn't know better when going into her room, they'd have thought she was obsessed with him! Pictures, paintings, etchings, sketches, photos and small sculptures were everywhere the eye could see. She had them pinned on the wall, hung from the ceiling, scattered over her desk and stuffed into her back pack.

He knew the truth though. He was her easiest subject. She knew him better than he knew himself. She always had. Which was why he couldn't understand why she refused to have him as her subject of choice for this all important grade. But then again, maybe he did. There wasn't any use in making things complicated... and sketching him naked would definitely make things complicated, at least in HER eyes. He laughed out loud at the thought as he drove along. That was ONE thing that had never happened between the two of them... sleeping together. She'd been adamant on that note! No matter how much he begged her, pleaded with her or just plainly argued with her over it, she never once had given in to him. Oh, she'd given him his share of kisses, enough to drive him to distraction and back. And he'd copped a feel once or twice but that was IT. She'd drawn the lines very clearly early on and she'd stuck to them and loving her dearly, he had complied. But not without disappointment.

She'd always kept him on his toes whether riding bicycles, skating, playing pool, basketball or even a damned board game. She was a formidable opponent, very competitive but an excellent team player as well. When he and Kagome were on opposite teams, everybody groaned. Their competitiveness was just THAT strong.

InuYasha thought Kagome was just beautiful. But if he ever let it slip that he thought so, it earned him more than his share of mumbled replies and a huge frown. So he had learned to keep his admiration to himself and in his own opinion, there was much to be admired.

The day she'd shown up, suitcase in hand to move in with him- he'd been flabbergasted. The cute girl he'd known forever had grown into a lovely young woman! He realized then that it had been over a year since he'd seen her, most of their conversations had happened by either email or phone.

So when had she gotten so damned pretty?

"You cut your hair?", he'd asked.

"Over six months ago, InuYasha.", she'd answered, looking up at him. Just how many times had he pulled that waist length pony tail of hers and had her run after him screaming? She wasn't Kagome without the long hair!

"Don't you like it? Or are you one of those men that expects women to let their hair cover their ass 'til it falls off or turns gray?', she'd grinned.

"I like it but I've got to get used to it. Turn around, let me see you!", he'd said.

"Can I at least come inside first!?", she'd laughed and he'd stepped back, allowing her in.

"Nice place. You still sure it's OK with you?", she'd asked him and he'd nodded. The suitcase she'd been holding onto had hid her somewhat from his view but now that she'd sat the bag down, he was getting his first overall view of the young woman that had been his best friend forever.

And what a view it was!

Kagome's athletic nature lent much to her compact frame, meaning, she was built to please. The thought had startled him and he'd laughed.

"It's that much of a shock, eh?", she'd grinned, thinking he meant her hair. Her hair was the last place he had been thinking of. His thoughts had been centered around the short denim cutoffs she'd worn that just barely covered her bum (and God what a bum it WAS!) and then out of those shorts came the most amazingly perfect legs he'd ever seen!- Strong, nicely tanned and sculpted with lean muscle from thigh to calf. Hell, she was even barefoot and that had really made him laugh!

He'd recalled at once all the times she'd never wanted to wear shoes when they'd played together and her mom had fussed at her for the state her heels were in. Seems the scolding still hadn't worked!

He'd let his eyes move upward and slide quickly but firmly over her chest... and a tight feeling had gripped his stomach. Lovely just would not have begun to describe her. He'd lifted his eyes to her face, then and smiled at her.

"Inspection over?", she'd asked.

"Yeah, and your hair... I DO like it!", he'd grinned and he had. The shock of seeing all that hair gone had been a strong one but the style she'd adopted fully suited the Kagome he could now see had emerged whilst they'd been apart. Jet black hair simply cut just above her shoulders that she'd tucked behind her ears as he had looked her over. Yes, it looked right on her... it looked good. SHE looked good!

"So do I pass, InuYasha?", she'd asked, twirling around in front of him and OHGOD had she passed!

"Yeah, now give me a damned hug and a kiss. It's been way too long!", he'd said and picked her up in his arms, holding her against him as she'd laughed and puckered her lips at him. Thinking to give her just a peck and sure that's exactly what she'd expected- their lips had connected and that was when InuYasha knew Kagome wasn't a little girl any longer... neither was he the same little boy.

What had started out as a brief little peck had soon developed into a slightly longer kiss. His hands had slid down her back to her waist and then had settled onto her hips as the kiss had deepened. He'd been able to feel every last bit of her body as it pressed into his and he'd had to admit it felt good. When his hands had slid to her bottom to squeeze it she'd made a little sound and pulled herself out of his arms.

"What was that, InuYasha?", she'd asked... her brown eyes wide and wondering.

"A kiss... remember? We used to sneak off behind the barn and practice. Has it been that long, Kagome?", he'd asked, trying to play off just how strongly the kiss had affected him. He could tell by the look on her face, it had affected her just as strongly and like him, she had been confused.

"We never kissed like THAT. You've had more practice than me apparently!", she'd quipped and smoothed her hands down the front of her shorts.

"Sorry. Maybe I got carried away... You just look so pretty and I've missed you, Kagome. It's been so long!", he'd said.

"Just make sure you... WE don't get carried away again, InuYasha. I love you and all but the boyfriend/girlfriend thing ended back when you were fifteen. Don't mess it up just because you think I'm different now, just 'cause I look different to you. I'm still the same old Kagome that beat your ass playing cards every Friday night under the back porch, still the same old Kagome that got you into trouble by sneaking into your bedroom window when I ran away that time... It's ME, InuYasha. Just me. Stop looking at me like I've changed into someone else. I've grown up but I'm still me!", she'd said and her eyes had pleaded with him for understanding. He'd loved her enough to honor that wish, and that was how it had been since then. Things had settled into a comfortable routine but he'd have been lying if he'd ever said he didn't notice the woman underneath the girl of his childhood.

He'd had to conceal many a thing with her around all the time. His appreciation of her beauty, his want to protect her at every turn, his obvious distaste of the guys she dated and partied with, his fondness for the cute little shirts and shorts she wore as well as his happiness over the fact that she slept in one or more of his oldest largest t-shirts... Shirts that swallowed her whole and left everything to his overactive imagination.

But it had gotten better with time. Much better. He loved her and she loved him. They were as comfortable as two old house slippers together and they never stepped on each other's toes. They respected their differences and took joy from the things they loved doing together. For awhile, they'd partied together, came home drunk together and often ended up in the same bed... sleeping together. But only sleeping. It was like they were grown ups playing at being children now instead of the other way round. Sometimes it confused him. He was sure it did her as well. But he wanted her around, needed her around. He wouldn't have had it any other way!

He got out of his car, shaking his head and smiling over Kagome. Simple yet complex, that was exactly how he'd have described their relationship to anyone that asked. And it did a lot. A lot. It drove his friends insane that he wouldn't speak of her like they wanted him to, divulging her girly secrets or answering their pointed questions. It drove the girls he dated just as mad once they'd met her and found out that he really DID live with his best friend and that she was really a girl. More than one relationship had gone sour over that very fact. People found it hard to believe that a guy and a girl could actually just be best friends, nothing else involved. Sometimes, so did he.

Walking in to the bar, he was met with the usual round of shouted greetings and made his way to his friends at the pool tables. This was the usual Friday night hang out with his crowd. A game or two of pool, beers and beers, girls, jokes and just good fun.

"Hey, InuYasha. You want a beer?", Miroku asked as he walked toward the bar InuYasha had just passed.

"Of course I do, man. Thanks!", InuYasha grinned and Miroku shot him a smile and went to grab the brew. InuYasha stood between the two tables, watching the action simultaneously between both so he could tell which table he'd be best to play at.

"InuYasha, you will NEVER believe what the damned wind just blew in!", Miroku was laughing from behind InuYasha as he brought back the beer. InuYasha turned, expecting one of Miroku's usual lays to be walking up with him but saw instead a familiar face he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Well FUCK if it ain't that WIMPY WOLF!", InuYasha shouted and grabbed the other man, hugging him so hard he picked him up off his feet. They'd been best friends their first year of college but Kouga had moved away, going to America to live with his uncle in Florida.

Kouga was laughing, pounding InuYasha on the back and scrubbing his knuckles across his head.

"What in the hell are you doing back home?", InuYasha asked as he took his beer from Miroku.

"Missed the hell out of you lot!", Kouga said and a chorus of 'hell yeahs' went up around the pool tables. Kouga laughed and stood by InuYasha looking over the action at the tables.

"I cannot believe you came back! I thought you'd have found a nice, young American girl and gotten yourself married by now!", InuYasha laughed.

"Me? Hell no! Single for as long as I can be! Too many girls to see. How about you?", Kouga asked as InuYasha sank down onto a wooden bench, waiting his turn to play.

"Married? Are you nuts in the head? Fuck!", InuYasha frowned and gulped down the last of his beer.

"Attached?", Kouga asked.

"No, see whoever I want, whenever I want for as long as I want!", InuYasha laughed. "Want to get a beer?", he asked Kouga and they walked up to the bar, sitting down on the stools.

"You still at college then?", Kouga asked.

"Of course. Still here. You coming back?", InuYasha asked.

"Maybe next semester. We'll see. Right now, I'm just looking for a place to stay whilst I hunt around for a job.", he said.

"Stay at my place.", InuYasha said at once.

"Really?", Kouga asked as he picked up the beer that had been sat in front of him.

"Of course. I've got room. We'll split the rent. No problem...", he said.

"Great. Would tomorrow be too soon?", Kouga asked with a laugh.

"Nah... that would be fine!", InuYasha grinned. "It's just mad having you back here. Just like old times!", he said.

They finished their beers, then after being called back to the pool tables, spent the rest of the evening there until it came time to go home.

"Where are you staying?", InuYasha asked as they walked out of the bar and toward his car.

"Hotel down the street. Just got back today.", Kouga said.

"Where to? Home or the hotel?", he asked.

"Hotel. I'll come by tomorrow if that's OK... And thanks InuYasha. Really, I appreciate it.", Kouga said as they got into the car.

"Not a problem, what are friends for? It'll be mad!", he said.

He dropped Kouga at the front of the hotel and drove back home. The thought had never crossed his mind to tell Kouga about Kagome or to even discuss Kouga with Kagome before asking him to move in with them. This was the first thought that crossed his mind as he let himself in, throwing his keys onto the table by the door. He grunted, everything would be fine. She wouldn't mind and neither would Kouga. He was sure of it.

The lamp in the living room had been left on and he smiled to himself at the feeling it brought to him. He walked quietly down the hallway to the last door on the right. Cracking the door, he poked just his head inside. A kaleidoscope of colors swirled over the walls and ceiling from the turning pattern lamp Kagome kept on for her safety light. A bright neon pink lava lamp stood guard as well against whatever creatures she feared from the night. He tiptoed in and stood near her bed, looking down at her. She was lain on her side, her knees up, panty covered bottom peeking out from underneath the huge t-shirt she wore. He smiled as he reached down to pull the cotton blanket over her, hearing her sigh as she turned to her back.

"'Night, Kagome...", he whispered and backed out of her room.

All was safe and sound...


	3. Chapter 3

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Author Note:** I need to know if this is working, so please don't forget to review.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome emerged from her bedroom, arms loaded with a change of clothes on her way to a shower. She'd sworn to InuYasha that today was going to be her day to 'find' her subject and she was bound and determined to do just that. Come nightfall, she'd have found the person that would pose for her, allowing her to complete her project and get on with her life. She wasn't going to rest easy until the project was well on its way and she didn't have an overabundance of time to complete it.

Slipping into her favorite pair of ragged jeans, she grabbed her college sweatshirt and made her way toward the kitchen, pulling it on as she went. With a glance at the clock, she figured on InuYasha being in bed for at least another hour or so before she'd finally have to bug him to get up and go with her. Plying him with a promise of a late Saturday breakfast usually did the trick, along with a huge cup of coffee sitting at the ready.

She started the coffee machine and peeked inside the fridge to see what was available. Moving things around, she was shocked into a scream when she heard InuYasha's voice from behind her.

"Morning...", he'd croaked.

"Damn it, InuYasha! What the hell are you doing up so early?", she squealed as she turned and swatted him with a fresh package of bacon. He held up his hands, warding her off and pointed toward the coffee.

"Please, no abuse before my first cup. This is WAY too early for me, especially it being a Saturday!", he yawned.

"Why ARE you up so early?", she asked, ducking back into the fridge to grab the carton of eggs along with some cheese she'd spotted.

"Two reasons. One, you wanted me to go with you to find a naked prospect. Two- I'll discuss with you over coffee.", he said, giving her backside a smack as he walked past her.

"Must be a good one if it has to wait for coffee- you ARE going with me then?", she asked, surprised he'd agreed without any pushing from her as of yet this morning.

"Yeah, I'll go with you but only because I'm still real curious to see just HOW you are gonna talk to these poor unsuspecting people. Do you think maybe you just might draw... SKETCH a girl? I'd be able to give you a few pointers.", he said as he stood looking at the coffee maker, waiting for the last of it to drip down into the pot.

"You're hopeless!", Kagome frowned as she tore open the package of bacon and looked for a pan to fry it up in.

"I guess that means 'no' then. I should've known. Just let me know when you are gonna be sketching. I'll be sure to be long gone!", he said as he poured his coffee.

"Pointers, InuYasha. I may need point-", she laughed as the ringing of the doorbell interrupted them. She threw a glance at InuYasha who was looking at her over the rim of his coffee cup.

"One of your buddies? Can't be, it's too early. Must be for me!", she grinned and moved toward the door to answer it.

"Kagome, I think I-", InuYasha said as he followed her into the hallway and stood watching her as she opened the door.

"Emmm, is this number 337?", Kouga asked, squinting his eyes to look at the address InuYasha had given him the evening before. Maybe he'd written it down wrong. He backed up to look at the number over the door and then back down at the note in his hand.

"It's 337. ", Kagome confirmed.

"Kouga?", InuYasha spoke up from behind her and she turned, looking at InuYasha as Kouga smiled, adjusting the strap of the bag that hung over his shoulder.

"InuYasha! Sorry...", Kouga said with a glance toward Kagome.

"Sorry?", she asked, her hackles rising. If there was one thing she could barely tolerate, it was one of InuYasha's Neanderthal friends assuming she and InuYasha slept together JUST because they lived together!

InuYasha heard the rise of her voice and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Kagome, this is reason number two I was gonna talk to you about. Kouga, meet Kagome- my best friend in the world and roommate as well!", InuYasha said. He hoped he'd covered all the bases quickly but knew Kagome well enough to know there would be some real explaining to do very soon. He turned his eyes back to Kouga and watched as they both looked at each other for a brief moment. He hoped to hell he wasn't in dire trouble with Kagome, hell- he hadn't even TOLD her the news yet that Kouga would be living with them very soon. Soon as in... NOW.

Kagome looked at Kouga, smiled briefly as she extended her hand and said hello. Kouga returned the smile, grabbed her hand quickly and let it go, as he looked into her eyes.

As InuYasha watched them, something clicked in his mind and he smiled. A huge, full on grin.

Kouga's confused expression became more confused. Was she InuYasha's girlfriend? Hadn't he just said they LIVED together and why hadn't he mentioned this AT ALL the evening before? He could tell by looking at her that she had no idea why he was there, no idea at all that InuYasha had asked him to move in with him... THEM.

"Kagome, Kouga's your new subject...", InuYasha smiled and watched as Kouga's eyes grew wide then even more confused.

"Kouga, come on in. We were just getting breakfast ready. ", InuYasha suggested as he moved to hold the door open a bit wider, inviting him in. Kagome stepped back, her gaze tight on the man in front of her. Her artist's brain had kicked in and she assessing him as he walked past her, his eyes flicking over her then away. What the hell was she STARING at him for? He smiled at her, then followed InuYasha into the lounge, taking his bag from his shoulder and sitting it down beside the sofa.

"Nice place, InuYasha.", Kouga said as he looked around the large living room and toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's plenty big. Two bathrooms, three bedrooms...", he said as he looked nervously from Kagome's questioning gaze to Kouga's smile of approval.

"Come clean, InuYasha.", Kagome said suddenly and Kouga swung his gaze back toward her.

"What?", he asked, a bit sheepish. He hated when she looked at him like she was doing right at that moment. Like she'd caught him right in the act of doing something wrong.

"What's up?", she asked, looking between the two men stood in front of her, hands on her hips.

"Kagome, Kouga's one of my best friends from college nearly a year ago. He went to the States for a year and just got back home. I offered him a room here. We've got plenty of space...", InuYasha was running out of words as Kagome's frown turned into a glare. Kouga wasn't missing any of it and started to laugh. InuYasha hadn't changed after all.

Kagome frowned at Kouga's laughter and turned around on her heel, marching into the kitchen as they watched her.

"Nice one, InuYasha. What's the story here?", Kouga asked as he rested his bottom against the back of the sofa, arms crossed in front of him.

"She's NOT my girlfriend, Kouga. It's like I said, we're best friends. She moved in with me at the beginning of the term this Fall.", he said as his eyes moved toward the sound of banging pots and pans in the kitchen.

"She's not your girl... OK, are you banging her?", Kouga asked.

"NO!", InuYasha frowned, hearing the slamming of cupboard doors.

"Why NOT?", Kouga asked. "I mean, come ON, InuYasha. You haven't changed THAT much in such a short time, have you?"

"It's not LIKE that, Kouga... Not at all. Look, I'll fill you in later, ok? I've got to take care of this before she destroys the kitchen. Your room is at the end of the hallway, left side. LEFT. Whatever you do, don't go into her room, I don't want to be taking me and you to the hospital just yet.", he said as he started toward the kitchen. He could hear her muttering to herself as she banged plates and bowls down onto the countertops.

"InuYasha, one more thing?", Kouga interrupted and InuYasha turned, looking at him. "What did you mean by ME being her SUBJECT?", he asked, curious as ever.

"OH God!... she's... well, she's an art major. Big end of term grade coming up. She needs a subject to pose for her and she's had trouble finding one she likes. I just thought to smooth things over... you might consider...", InuYasha smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ahh, I see...", Kouga nodded. "You want me to get your ass out of the fire, is that it? What makes you think she'll LIKE me. I didn't get that impression from her at all! In fact, I'd say it's the exact opposite judging from the sounds coming from in THERE!", Kouga said with a nod of his head toward the doorway into the kitchen.

"I'll talk to her... just hang on a sec. Put your things away. I'll take care of it.", InuYasha said as he heard the louder than normal slamming of the fridge door.

"Ok, gotcha.", Kouga smiled as he hefted his bag and took it toward the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"LEFT side, Kouga.", InuYasha called after him and Kouga smiled, raising his hand to indicate he remembered. He, for one was glad he wasn't in InuYasha's shoes at the moment. Kagome looked ready to take his head off!

"Save it, InuYasha.", she said as she stirred the eggs into the hot pan. "I can see where things are right now."

"Things?", he asked, opening the cupboard doors and pulling out juice glasses.

"Stop it, InuYasha. Just cut the crap!", she said.

"Why are you so angry? He's not a bad guy. I've known him for awhile.", he said.

"It's NOT Kouga, InuYasha. It's YOU. Did you never think to speak to me about this? I do pay you half rent you know!", she glared.

"You're right. And I'm sorry. I was going to speak to you about it this morning but Kouga got here sooner than I expected. I only saw him last night, Kagome. But I'm sorry, ok?", he asked, walking up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok, InuYasha. I just... I wish you had let me know but now I understand why you didn't. ", she said quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you really don't want Kouga here, just tell me.", he said and she turned to look up at him.

"I'd never do that, InuYasha and like I told you... it isn't KOUGA. I was just angry that you acted first without talking to me. We're ok.", she said with a smile.

"Sure?", he asked, frowning playfully at her.

"Yeah... Tell Kouga to come and eat. Were you serious about him being a prospective subject for me?", she asked.

"Emmm... yeah... I said something to him about it.", he answered her. "But you should talk to him about it, give him the details and such.", he said.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure...", she said and caught InuYasha's annoyed look. "Fine... fine, I'll try him out. We'll see. But InuYasha, if it's not there, it's just not there. I have to FE-", she started.

"FEEL... you have to FEEL. Yes, I know Kagome. Just... well, just talk to him about it and give it a chance, please?", he asked. The sooner she got this out of the way, the better. She was driving him crazy with it as well as herself.

He heard her take a deep breath and then sigh. "Ok, InuYasha... OK. Maybe you're right but don't get your hopes up. ", she said and spooned hot eggs onto each plate.

InuYasha hid his grin as he turned away from her and went to find Kouga. Fingers crossed, this just might work!


	4. Chapter 4

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author Note:** Review! Reviews make me happy!!!

**Chapter 4**

They actually had a nice breakfast. Kouga asked Kagome about her classes and she happily launched into the subject nearest her heart. She was still talking about it as they all cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Though she hadn't yet broached the subject of asking if he would pose for her, neither had he.

InuYasha finally decided to raise the subject himself, tired of waiting...

He'd had an idea as they had been eating breakfast and decided to try it on now.

"Kagome, why don't you and Kouga go to the park down the street, the one where you do most of your people-watching. That way you can tell him about this project of yours and see what he thinks of it. Kouga?", InuYasha grinned.

"Kagome?", Kouga asked, looking over at her.

"I think that would be good. Just hold on a sec and I'll run get my camera.", she said.

"Thanks, Kouga. At least this way you'll get the idea of what she's after with this project. I mean, you DON'T mind this, do you?", InuYasha asked, hoping he was right. Kouga was pretty laid back, pretty open to stuff. Yet InuYasha hadn't mentioned a word about the nude bit of posing to him, he was gonna leave THAT up to Kagome. This WAS her baby after all...

"I don't mind, InuYasha. I haven't a clue what to expect but I'm guessing she'll be able to tell me everything I need to know, am I right?", he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, she gets very into the subject. Just get her talking about anything in that direction and you'll see... Well, I suppose you already see.", he answered.

"She's cute, I like her.", Kouga said with a nod.

"Yeah, she's a damned firecracker though... Just wait 'til she beats your ass at pool. Then tell me how much you like her!", InuYasha said as she walked back into the room.

"You play pool, Kagome? No joke!", Kouga grinned.

"Of course I do. InuYasha and I used to play every saturday night until I beat him too many times then his male pride couldn't take it any longer, right InuYasha?", she smiled up at him as she pulled her camera out of its case and started to inspect it.

"Nice camera, Kagome.", Kouga observed, looking over her shoulder.

"Thanks, it was a gift", she said as she cleaned the lenses and loaded fresh film into it.

"You didn't win at pool too many times, Kagome. You stopped going with me to play when Miroku hit on you too many times, remember?", InuYasha asked.

"Whatever... Kouga do you know Miroku?", she asked, her head still bent over the camera.

"Yeah...", Kouga laughed, looking at InuYasha.

"Case closed.", she said and shut the camera back, zipping it into its case.

"Ready?", she smiled.

"If you are...", Kouga answered.

"You coming, InuYasha?", she asked as they started toward the door.

"No, I think I'll just pass this time.", he said.

"Suit yourself, sore loser!", she laughed as they made their way out the door. Kouga looked back at InuYasha and grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

They walked to the park, talking about InuYasha, pool, Miroku, and college classes. Kouga told her about the States, she told him about her classes and InuYasha. He noticed she never mentioned if she and InuYasha had ever went out together as a couple, but something made him think they might've. Just the easy way they behaved around each other. Still, InuYasha had said and so had she that they'd been friends for a very long time, maybe that accounted for the closeness there.

Stepping into the park, Kagome spotted a vacant bench near the duck pond and went right for it. Kouga followed. Taking a seat, she pulled out her camera and began to mess about with it once more.

"Kouga, are you sure you don't mind testing out for me?", she asked him, wrinkling her nose as she looked at him.

"Testing? You mean like auditioning? I thought I HAD the job already!", he grinned.

She looked down at her camera and then back up at him.

"Yeah, kind of like auditioning. I can't just DRAW anybody. InuYasha has probably told you. He thinks I'm too picky but he just doesn't get it!", she said.

"So what do I need to do for this audition, Kagome?", he smiled. The more he was around her, the more he liked her.

"I guess we need to discuss it first, then you tell me if you're still interested...", she said.

"I'm already interested but explain away!", he said.

"Ok. Well, we need to discuss money, you know... my paying you for your time and all...", she said.

"PAYING me? Are you serious, Kagome!?", he asked, widening his eyes. Surely she couldn't be!

"Yes, it's only right, Kouga. I'd have to pay anyone else who posed for me. Students often do it for extra money. It's just whatever the two of us feel comfortable with.", she said.

"Well, I don't want you to pay me.", he said.

"Then how about I do your laundry for the entire time we work together on this?", she asked him and he could see she was deadly serious.

"Jeez, Kagome... well, OK. If it makes you feel better about it but I don't expect you to DO that!", he said.

"It's only fair and it WILL make me feel better. I suppose I could throw a game or two of pool into the mix to make it fun!", she laughed.

"Deal!", he said and stuck out his hand.

"Not yet. You don't know the entire story and if I know InuYasha like I think I do, he didn't give you every detail. He left that for me to do which is only right, I suppose but I can't help thinking he's sitting back there laughing his ass off at me right now!", she said.

"What about?", Kouga asked, curious as hell now.

"Ok... Well, to start off with, I'll be photographing you today until I get a 'feel' for you and your personality, to see if I FEEL I could work with you, Kouga. I hope you don't mind being stared at. This will require that, you know!", she said.

"Well, I kind of figured that, Kagome. And no, it's fine. As I said, I'm interested- go on.", he said.

"Ok, well, after we finish the photos of you, I'll be able to determine if I can sketch you.", she said. He nodded and she went on. "Then I'll begin the pencil sketches, some from the photos, some from live posing. After that, I can either take it to painting, charcoal sketching or some type of sculpturing.", she said.

"Sounds simple enough.", he said.

"But time consuming and for YOU, boring. So I hope you have plenty of CD's to listen to.", she laughed.

"I do... So is that it? Sounds ok to me.", he said.

"No, that's NOT it. I saved the best for last, I'm afraid!", she said, ducking her head to hide a smile that he spotted just the corner of.

"Kagome?", he laughed softly, leaning down to peer at her.

"You would have to pose nude for me, Kouga. No clothes. None. At all.", she said and then looked at him a slight blush over her cheeks.

"Okay.", he said .

She sat there a moment longer, not sure he'd heard her or she'd heard him correctly.

"NO clothes, Kouga. Completely naked. For a long period of time, for several days.", she said slowly, her eyes on his. She noticed for perhaps the first time the striking blueness of them.

"I know. I said okay. I'm cool... as long as you are.", he said.

"I've done nudes before, Kouga. But it's very different sketching a nude to being a nude model. You just think about it for me while I photograph you today and work on developing them. You won't hurt my feelings if you decide NOT to do it, really. I just need to have an answer either way pretty quick. I've taken too long to try to find a model for myself.", she explained.

"It's not a problem, Kagome. You just photograph me and tell ME what you think from there.", he said.

"Good. Just act naturally. It'll seem strange at first but just be yourself.", she said.

He watched her as she got up from the bench, smiled at him and put the camera to her eye, directing it to his face. He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Sorry, I'll be a good boy, promise!", he grinned.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe!", she laughed as she snapped the camera, kneeling down in front of him to try another angle. He was really very comfortable with the camera, this part would be easy. She clicked away as he smiled down at her. "Look out over the pond there, Kouga.", she said and he lifted his head and did as she asked.

"Lovely...", she whispered under her breath. She often talked to herself when she worked and wasn't really aware of it.

"Walk with me, Kouga?", she asked and lifted her hand toward him. He took it and pulled her up, walking toward the water with her. She stepped away from him, running ahead of him to photograph him as he walked toward her.

"Tell me about you and InuYasha.", she said. "How you guys met and became friends."

"Only if you'll tell me about YOU and InuYasha!", he said and she stopped walking, slid the camera from her face and grinned at him.

"You're rude!", she said slowly and he laughed.

"Just curious. Talk to me.", he said as he sank down onto the grass, leaning back on his elbows- legs straight in front of him.

She put the camera back to work and moved away from him.

"InuYasha and I have been friends since I was ten years old. I called him when I needed housing information about school and he offered me a room!", she said, looking at him over the top of her camera and laughing.

"And...?", he prompted as he fell back onto the grass, his hands folded behind his neck, eyes closed. She sank to the grass and crawled toward him, her camera busily working.

"And that's it. Nothing more. End of story.", she said as she zoomed in on his face and clicked once more. He opened his eyes and she smiled, clicking once more.

"You've got really blue eyes!", she said.

"You've got really brown ones!", he replied.

"Blue eyes always photograph nicely. I can't wait to get back to the lab and develop some of these. Would you mind going one more place with me, inside the park...?", she asked and he grinned up at her.

"If you'll tell me more about you and InuYasha.", he said.

"There's nothing to tell, Kouga. Why are you so interested anyway?", she asked.

"I find it very interesting that somebody like InuYasha, whom I know very well, has a lovely girl living with him and it's a 'friends only' type thing. It's not my business, I realize that and you can feel free to tell me just that but for the life of me, I can't figure it out.", he said as he watched her get to her feet and extend a hand to him. He took it and stood up, brushing off the seat of his jeans as he did.

"It's none of your business, Kouga.", she said firmly and then smiled; that lopsided grin of hers that he had noticed made her look even younger than she was.

"Fair enough! Lead the way.", he said and followed her as she led him to a shady part of the park. Trees and dense shrubbery grew everywhere. It was damp and aromatic, the lighting diffused. Perfect!

"Can you climb a tree?", she looked back at him and he laughed.

"Of course I can! That one?", he asked and she nodded and stood back.

"If you fall, I'm not responsible. Just remember that!", she said as he grabbed a low hanging branch with both hands and swung himself up, settling his legs on either side of it.

"Bravo! A man of many talents I see!", she laughed and put the camera to her eye once more. He winked at her and settled his back against the trunk, pulling one leg up and brushing at the knee of his jeans.

"Have you ever been in love, Kouga?", she asked suddenly and he looked down sharply at her, hearing the click and whir of her camera as she pointed the lens at him.

"Of course I have. I'm 23 years old, Kagome. I'd be a bit worried about myself if I hadn't already fallen in love at least once!", he frowned and she clicked once more.

"Tell me about her...", Kagome insisted and he frowned deeper, turning his head away from her. She worked on, oblivious it seemed to the state she was working him into. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I met her in America... We had a brief affair... I left. That's it. End of story.", he said and turned to look at her when he didn't hear the camera for a second or two.

"You ARE rude!", she said and walked around the tree to the other side, so she could get another angle. He turned his head to look down at her and that's when she knew it was going to work. HE was the ONE. He was IT. She would be able to make her project a success- the relief was monumental, the excitement following it, nearly took her breath away.

It wasn't just his obvious good looks, though God knew that should've been enough right there. It was so much more! There was much buried underneath the smooth façade of Kouga, much more than met the eye. So many things whirled and swirled in those blue eyes. So much was behind that voice. If she could extract that through her portrayal of him and into her work, she'd be judged the top of her class for sure. It was something that couldn't be explained easily. But she knew it was there and worth digging to find out. She knew she could do it, but she had to work to get a bit behind the man himself without him actually KNOWING it. THAT was what would make the masterpiece and she was almost panting with the excitement of it! Her mind was already racing toward ideas for a charcoal work and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She wanted to take this project nice and slow, very easy. She didn't want to become too excited for fear she'd ruin it all. But she could hardly help it.

She kept the camera on him and smiled when she realized he was keeping his gaze on her purposefully. But it was perfect, only too perfect! THIS was IT! She was gonna go home right NOW and give InuYasha a huge hug and a kiss! She was THAT happy!

"What're YOU smiling at?", Kouga asked her, for her grin was ecstatic.

"Nothing, just good photography. You're a nice subject to work with. I just hope these turn out as good as I THINK they will.", she said and pulled her camera away from her face.

"Ready to go back?", she asked and he sat there, silent. His eyes on her for a few brief moments before smiling and jumping down, landing easily on his feet.

They walked through the grove of trees and brush, back out into the bright sunshine of the park. Kagome watched Kouga as he walked a bit ahead of her, his eyes on the ground, his thoughts very far away. She quietly took her camera up to her face once more and clicked off a few more shots until he looked at her and smiling, she put it back down, letting it hang from its strap around her neck.

"Why don't I take a few pictures of YOU?", he asked and reached for the camera.

"No...", she said, stepping back from him but he advanced forward, making her step back once more.

"Come ON. Why NOT? Please!!!!", he begged, his mouth turning into a cute pout. Quickly, before he could change expressions she brought the camera up, just barely focusing it and clicked off a nice shot of his playful pout. He growled at her and reached for the camera once more, causing her to stumble back and fall on her ass right in front of him. He nearly took a tumble down with her but caught himself and leapt over her head at the last second.

"Kagome?", he laughed, turning back toward her and kneeling by her side. She was cradling her camera, and her eyes were shining, laughter bubbling from her until she fairly shook with it. He watched, amazed, as tears sprouted from her eyes and ran down her cheeks all while she giggled uncontrollably. He stretched both hands toward her and brushed the tears from her face as he sank down on his bottom near her.

"How can you DO that? I've never seen anyone laugh and cry at the same time! Which one IS it?", he smiled as he looked down at her.

She could only shake her head as the laughter grew stronger and soon she was laying on her back in the grass, giggles still escaping her mouth. He leaned over her slowly and reached for the precious camera, taking his time and lifting it to his eyes as she continued her helpless struggle with her laughter. Swiftly, he depressed the button that would take the picture and then took one more.

She stopped laughing, little puffs of breath the only clue that she was trying to gain some kind of control. Wiping her fingers over her eyes, she breathed deeply and looked into his eyes. "You touched my camera!", she said and hiccupped.

"Yeah, I had to. You just had to see how cute you looked doing the impossible, laughing whilst crying. Too cute!", he chuckled and placed the camera gently back where he'd taken it from.

"Nobody has ever touched my camera.", she said, her brown eyes serious.

"Kagome. It's just a camera. I didn't harm it.", he said.

"But you could've. Don't do that, Kouga. It's mine." she said and scrambled to her feet, moving quickly away from him and toward the entrance of the park.

He stood, mouth opened for nearly half a minute before his brain clicked into gear and he tore off after her, running swiftly to catch up to her.

"Kagome! Hey! Kagome!!!!", he shouted until he was close enough to touch her. Head down, little feet flying. She carried on as if she'd never heard him. He reached out, grabbing for her hand and catching it, pulled her back. She was spun toward him and into him from the momentum and connected solidly with his chest, taking the breath from the both of them for a moment.

"What in the HELL was THAT?", he asked, his eyes wide.

It took her a second to answer him as her breath was only just returning to her lungs. Taking a deep gulp of air, she closed her eyes and expelled it, leaning against him as she did. His arm went around her waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world and she inhaled once more.

"Ouch, that hurt.", she whispered against his chest and he laughed. He'd expected a full swearing session from her and was glad the expectation hadn't been realized.

"You ok?", he asked, standing back and looking into her eyes.

"I am now. Breathing is good.", she said and took a step away from him, her hands running over the outside of the camera.

"What is it? You obsessed with your damned Nikon?", he frowned.

"No... I just... I'm sorry, Kouga. It was stupid of me to react like I did about my camera and you... and... I'm sorry.", she said, her eyes softening.

He looked at her, his eyes studying hers for a bit before he grinned.

"Forgiven and I won't touch the damned thing ever again! I swear!", he said and reached out with his hand until his pinky just touched the edge of the plastic case.

She stood her ground, biting her lip and fighting to stand perfectly still and he could see every bit of it in her eyes.

"Gotcha!", he grinned and moved his fingers to the tip of her nose, pinching it between thumb and forefinger.

"I don't know about you, Kouga.", she said and shook her head until he let loose her nose.

He smiled, matching her stride as she walked toward the entrance this time.

"Where did you learn to move so fast?", he asked her as they crossed the street and walked back the way they had came.

"I'm not moving fast!", she said, looking over at him. Her mind was already on going over to the lab at school and developing her film.

"You RAN from me! Literally RAN from me. Do you know how LONG it's been since a woman RAN from me?", he huffed.

"Maybe it did you some good.", she said, raising a brow and then grinning.

"Hmmph...", he uttered and then smiled back.

"You wanna play pool tonight?", he asked as they marched up the steps to the house.

"Me?", she asked, drifting again.

"No, that girl standing to your right!", he said smartly and rolled his eyes. "Of course YOU! Where's your mind at, Kagome?", he asked.

"Films... I... not tonight Kouga. I've got plans, thanks. But maybe later?", she mumbled as she dug through her bag for the key. InuYasha's car was missing which meant he had ducked out to go do something on his own. She opened the door and he followed her inside.

"Ok... Well, if you change your mind, I'll be down at Toto's. You can come on down and challenge me!", he said.

"You have no clue what you'd be getting yourself into, Kouga. Are you ready to be taken by a woman!?", she said and then realizing how it sounded, blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"I was born ready!", he laughed, watching her as she made her way to her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her. He shook his head, she was some piece of work and he still didn't understand just what the story was between she and InuYasha. But he'd find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Author Note:** Whoa! This took me some time, huh? But finally you have an update. Enjoy and please don't forget to drop me a line.

Maggz

****

**Chapter 5**

Kagome trudged home in the failing light of day, always surprised time passed so quickly when she was busy with her art, her photography. She was eager to get home and pull out her sketch pad; she'd already decided which photo of Kouga she wanted to sketch out first. The picture had emerged from the developing solution just as she'd hoped, eyes that told of a hundred feelings all hidden deep inside the man. She'd stood in the low light, looking down at it, wondering just what would make somebody look the way he was looking into her camera's lens. She couldn't quite put her finger on exactly what his eyes were trying to tell her... she wasn't sure she even WANTED to know but she DID want to capture the soul bursting to get outside the body, the face... the beautiful soul that rivaled the good looks.

Reaching the house, she dug for her key yet again and opened the door. It was quiet inside, cool and dark. InuYasha's car wasn't parked in its familiar slot - she just assumed he and Kouga had left to go clubbing together. It was just as well... she wanted to spend a little bit of time alone, absorbing, thinking, savoring her work. The first part had been a success and she was filled with hope that the rest of it would go just as well.

She slung her backpack onto the kitchen table and walked to the window, clicking on the florescent light that hung over the sink. Washing her hands, she mentally ran through her list of supplies on hand and felt she had everything she needed... fresh pencils, plenty of sketching pads, and the silence of an empty home...

She grabbed an apple on her way out of the kitchen and picked up her back pack as she went to her room. She placed the pack on her desk and bit into the apple. InuYasha always insisted they buy apples when either of them went to the market, it was the ONLY fruit she thought she'd ever seen him eat and he ate lots of them. She smiled to herself when she thought of how he'd react once she told him that he HAD won the bet! He had been right, he had found Kouga for her to work with! She slipped out of her shoes and took off her jeans. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants in a soft yellow decorated with kittens, she then found a clean shirt and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Her only plans for the evening were to sketch and she hoped like hell the boys decided to stay out all night long.

Once her shower was finished, she slid into her comfy clothes and with a quick brush of her fingers through her damp hair, went back to her room and closed the door.

She adjusted the lighting and pulled her backpack opened to lift out the high quality prints she'd developed of Kouga. Stuck into the prints, she'd found the two he'd snapped off of her and frowned, turning them face down on her desk. Those she would trash later. Sifting through the prints of him, she took the time to absorb each and every one, paying particular attention to the expressions on his face, the feelings trying to emerge behind those eyes of his. She smiled seeing the one of him lain back on the grass, eyes closed. That was one of her favorites but NOT the one she'd have picked to work from.

"There you are.", she mumbled as she shook the print into her hand. She'd blown it up so she'd be able to examine every pore of his skin, every colored fleck in his eyes. Even though she was going to sketch him out and not PAINT him she still had to SEE the colors that made him who he was.

"Lovely to look at, Kouga.", she muttered as she reached for her pack of drawing pencils. She liked them freshly sharpened as she did her preliminary outline, then by the time she was ready to fill in shadow and contrast, they were perfectly worn down to the precise point she needed.

Clipping the photo to her easel, she crossed her feet underneath her in the chair and went to work. She only stopped once to reach over and flip on her CD player, humming along with Kelly Clarkson's, Breakaway as the track soared into play.

The ringing of the telephone jarred her from her reverie some time later and she cursed as she reached for the phone on the edge of her bedside table.

"Hello?", she mumbled around the pencil she now held firmly in her teeth as she held the sketch up to appraise it for the first time since she'd sat down to work on it. She smiled to herself and lay her pad down on her desk, stretching her legs out from underneath her.

"Get down here!", she heard over the line amid loads of background noise.

"Well hello to you too, InuYasha!", she laughed, bending side to side to release the kinks from her back muscles.

"What the hell are you doing buried at home? How long has it been since you went out? Come down here, I need you to be my ride HOME!", he shouted into the phone and she held it away from her ear, grimacing.

"Damn it, InuYasha. You know I don't come down to that place for a reason... but you also know I won't ever tell you NO if YOU give me a good enough reason. Driving you home is good enough. Wait, isn't Kouga with you?", she asked, backtracking. Maybe she wouldn't have to go after all.

"Yeah, he's here... so?", InuYasha shouted.

"Can't HE bring you home or is he plastered as well!?", she asked, frowning.

"What do YOU think, Kagome?", he asked and she breathed in.

"I'm on my way. Are you two ready to come HOME or am I in for a long visit?", she asked.

"We ain't going home NOW. It's too fucking EARLY. We're having FUN! Miroku said get your ass DOWN here and play some pool!", he laughed.

"Damn, InuYasha.", she mumbled.

"Hurry!", he said.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, keep your drawers on!", she growled.

"Good. Bye!", he sang into the phone and she hung up, looking at the phone and then regretfully back to her work. She didn't WANT to stop, she was on a roll and she knew it. Still, InuYasha rarely asked her to come out with him any more and she didn't want the two of them driving home drunk, even if it WAS only a few blocks.

She reached into her closet and snatched the closest pair of jeans she could get her hands on. Pulling them on and buttoning them, she looked for her other college sweatshirt, she had bought two of them at the start of the term, and not finding it - went into InuYasha's room. She dug into his dresser until she found a grey Nike one and pulled it over her head. Socks and sneakers came next and she brushed and gathered her hair into a loose bun as she picked up her keys and purse, heading out the door.

She was there in just under twenty minutes and made her way through the door to a chorus of applause.

"Damn it, InuYasha!", she muttered as he sauntered her way with a big smile on his face.

"I told them you'd come! Didn't I say she'd come?", he shouted as he turned back toward his buddies who were still cheering him on.

"Jeez.", she mumbled, slapping at his hands as he tickled her ribs.

"That's my damned shirt. When you gonna STOP borrowing my clothes!?", he frowned as he slid his fingers to the hem and started to tug it upward.

"InuYasha! I am warning you right NOW. Either you behave or we leave. No second chances. Go find Kouga and get into trouble. Just leave me alone!", she frowned and pushed past him to go to the bar.

She stood with her back to the room and ordered a beer. Taking it into her hands, she turned it up and gulped it, sitting it back down onto the hard surface of the bar.

Warm hands slid around her waist and pulled her back against an equally warm body and before THAT could register, soft lips touched her ear and a husky voice whispered to her.

"I knew you'd come. You wanna play?"

She closed her eyes and waited. Why was it that men could never keep their hands to themselves when they were drunk?

"Kagoooommmmmeeeeee?", he whispered into her ear and she turned her head, placing her hands on his and removing them from her waist at the same time.

"Kouga?", she said through clenched teeth.

"Yes?", he smiled, his lazy eyes taking in her sweet mouth and then sliding up to her own chocolate brown ones. "Baby?", he added almost as an afterthought.

He felt her stiffen against him and saw the way her eyes darkened.

"Uh oh.", he said.

"Yeah, uh oh is right. First things first. Get your damned hands OFF me and get out of my face. Secondly, I am NOT your baby nor will I ever be. If you have any trouble remembering that, you might want to take it up with your friend InuYasha over there! He will be only too glad to explain it to you. Now MOVE!", she said and shoved away from him, stomping to the bathroom without a backward glance.

"Well, fuck ME!"', Kouga laughed, sitting down on the nearest stool as he waited for her to come back.

"Wolf charm just don't work all the time.", InuYasha grinned as he took the stool next to him, his eyes following Kouga's.

"I wasn't charming her!", Kouga said, looking back toward the bartender, signaling for another drink.

"You got THAT right!", InuYasha laughed.

"Fuck off, InuYasha. I meant I wasn't trying to charm her!", Kouga growled.

"Yeah, OK, but let me give you some advice. It won't work.", he said.

"No shit, Sherlock!", Kouga said as he accepted his beer.

"Trust me. Been there, done that.", he said.

"Oh really?", Kouga asked, lifting a brow. He wasn't feeling any pain but he wasn't as gone as InuYasha was. Maybe he could get something out of him about he and Kagome's relationship. IF there was a relationship.

"Damn straight. You pull that shit with her again, Kouga and you'll be carrying your balls around in your back pocket!", InuYasha said.

"No joke!", Kouga said.

"No joke."

"You still got yours?", Kouga asked and laughed.

"Barely."

"You ever had her?", Kouga asked.

"Fuck no! NO. Never!", InuYasha answered.

"Why NOT?", Kouga asked.

"She won't.", he said.

"Won't?"

"Yeah, won't!",

"Does she have a boyfriend?", Kouga asked, looking back at the toilets to make sure she wouldn't walk up on them discussing her. He, for one, wanted to keep his balls just where they were.

"Not a steady. She dates though, mostly jocks. Figures.", InuYasha said and signaled for himself another drink.

"Why's that?", Kouga asked.

"She's a jock! I told you, she can beat your ass at just about anything and if you don't get beat, she'll sure make you wish you had. I mean it Kouga.", InuYasha said, his eyes wide.

"I kinda like that.", Kouga said, a smile touching the corners of his lips.

"NO! Don't you even think about it!", InuYasha warned.

"Why? I bet she'd be a devil in bed!", he said, sipping the last of his beer.

"She'd skin you alive, Kouga. I'm telling you right now for your own good. You better forget everything you think you know about girls and just start over on this one. I've known her a very long time and I haven't figured her out yet!", he said.

"Maybe, maybe not.", Kouga said and nudged InuYasha in the ribs when he spotted Kagome returning from the restroom.

"Is it time for the clowns to go home?", she asked, her eyes calmer but still pissed.

"Yeah, I guess. I need to go see my dad tomorrow. Yeah, take me home. Kouga, you coming?", InuYasha asked, grinning over at Kouga.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go.", he said and pushed himself up off the stool.

Kagome stiffened her spine, she could've sworn she'd heard him mumble a 'baby' just as he'd stood up but she chose to just ignore him... this time.

"Do I get to take any off my rent for babysitting and taxi service?", she asked as she slid into the driver's seat of her car and waited for the two of them to climb inside.

"You said not to say 'baby'.", Kouga spoke bravely from the backseat.

"I said don't call ME baby.", she said.

"Mmmmm.", he commented and watched her as she turned to look at InuYasha in the seat next to her.

"You got something to say too?", she asked, starting the car.

"Not right now.", he said and grinned at her.

"Smart man.", she said and shifted the car into gear.

They got home safely and into the house with little fuss or argument and Kagome laid her keys down on the table, walking straight back to her room and closing the door.

Kouga watched her, wondering what her story was. Wanting to talk to her and hoping he hadn't put her off completely.

"You should NOT go in there if that is what you're thinking, man. Closed door means stay OUT!", InuYasha said as he kicked off his shoes and pulled at his socks.

"I can knock.", Kouga said.

"I'm telling you and you just don't listen, do you? Ok, just don't say you haven't been warned!", InuYasha said as he made his way into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

Kouga's eyes strayed to her closed door once more and his curiosity overtook his common sense. He made his way to the door and stood there, then raised his hand and knocked.

"Go away, Kouga.", came the muffled reply from behind the door.

"Can I just natter with you a minute?", He asked, pressing his lips to the door.

"No.", he heard and sighed.

"Kagome, c'mon. Please?", he asked, gently pushing his forehead into the wood.

"Damn it, Kouga!", he heard and smiled. He composed himself and backed away from the door.

"What?", she frowned, one hand on her hip, the other holding the door.

"Can I come in?", he asked, lowering his eyes and then looking back up at her through the lashes.

"For what?", she asked.

"Jeez, Kagome. To TALK, is that OK? ", he asked.

"We can talk in the morning. I'm tired.", she said and started to close the door.

"Kagome, I want to talk now!", he said.

"Damnit, Kouga. Why don't you just announce it to the entire world?!", she said and flung the door open wide, turning her back on him and stomping back the way she had come.

He entered and closed the door behind him, looking around him as he did.

Her room was filled with all kinds of stuff. Photographs adorned the shelves and walls in original looking frames, frames he'd have bet she had designed herself.

Drawings and paintings were thumb-tacked to the wall and hung on the ceiling. Posters covered whatever surface the sketches and paintings didn't. Stacks of paper and jars of paint, pencils, and things he wasn't even sure he knew the name of sat on her wide desk.

So this was who Kagome was.

He turned his gaze back on her and smiled. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, legs underneath her, dressed in her pajamas. She looked like a little girl in the yellow lounging pants covered in kittens and he smiled bigger.

"You look nice.", he said and she shook her head, a small smile escaping her.

"I like this room. Did you do all this stuff?", he asked as he walked toward the wall nearest him and inspected one of the drawings. He saw at once it was a collage of InuYasha from about age 13 to present day. It was excellent. He turned back to her and smiled again. "This is great!"

"Thank you.", she said.

"No, I mean it. This looks... professional.", he said and watched as her eyes narrowed.

"That's the point, Kouga!", she said.

"I know, I know. I just... wow!", he said as he backed toward the bed and sank down next to her.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about that just could NOT wait 'til morning!?", she asked.

"Emmm... I just... what?", he asked.

"You? Talk?", she prompted.

"Oh, yeah.", he said and let his gaze turn to the ceiling. Several nudes adorned the surface and he laid on his back and looked up, taking it all in. She watched him, fascinated with his confidence and flattered he seemed interested in her talent.

"You did those too?", he asked, pointing to the ceiling.

"Yes, I did those too. I told you I'd painted nudes before, drawn them... even photographed them.", she said.

"Great.", he said.

"Is this a come on, Kouga?", she asked point blank and he turned on his side, his elbow propping him up as he leaned his cheek into his palm.

"No.", he said, his eyes drinking her in.

"Good, 'cause I'd never forgive you if you were putting me on about my work. It's very special to me. So just don't do that.", she said.

"I wouldn't. My come on was smashed flat by you in the club.", he said and smiled at her.

"So you're one of those obvious ones. Good! I can at least handle that.", she said.

"Oh, I don't know about all THAT, now.", he said and his fingernail scraped against the knee of her pajamas.

"I do. It won't work, Kouga. So stop trying and go after some cute, vacant, blond chick. That's more your style.", she said and moved her knee from within his range.

"That just might've made me a bit angry. Are you putting me down?", he asked, his gaze intensifying on hers.

"I'd never do that unless you asked for it. Were you asking for it?", she shot back quietly.

"I don't know, was I?, he smiled. "What's my style according to the laws of Kagome?", he asked and turned to his belly, grabbing one of her pillows and tucking it underneath his chin as he kicked off his shoes.

"Your style? Player.", she said at once. "At least that's what you like others to think. But I think, maybe, hidden way underneath all that crap is someone- are you sure you want me to continue?", she asked him.

"Please do, but I'll return the favor and tell you exactly how I see YOU!", he said.

"All right.", she replied. "Well, like I was saying, to all outside appearances and purposes, you like to appear a player, only interested in the pull and taking a girl off to bed. And I think that happens quite often with you to be honest but there's more and not many have seen it. You keep it well hidden. Maybe you've been hurt, maybe you don't trust others or yourself but it's there, buried way down deep.", she said and lay down on her side now, wondering just how he would react to what she had said.

She lifted her eyes to his, they were face to face on the bed, mere inches from each other. He could feel the softness of her breath as it puffed from her mouth and he swallowed.

"So? Was I right?", she asked.

"No. Way off. Now my turn.", he said, his heart pumping furiously through his body.

She laughed, she'd seen it in his eyes. She'd gotten way CLOSE; she knew it and she knew **he** knew it. She waited. It was his turn to suss her now.

He smiled at her and cleared his throat.

"Ok.", he started. "You have secrets you want to keep hidden forever. You won't let people too close to you but you have so much or yourself to give that it hurts sometimes. You're afraid of being hurt or of hurting others; especially the ones you have grown close to. If you get too close, you pull back at once. You'd rather hurt yourself than hurt someone else but if you had your way, you'd rather close yourself off than hurt at all. You turn yourself off. You live through your art...", he said softly and watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How about me? Was I close", he asked as he touched the bridge of her nose with his index finger.

She opened her eyes and reached for his finger, removing it.

"Not even, Kouga. Way off.", she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Author Note:** There's a slight lime-ish content in this chapter... so go ahead you jealous people and report me if you want (tongue sticking out)

**Chapter 6**

Kagome sat, her back propped against a huge tree trunk, her knees supporting her sketch pad - five sweating, swearing, swiftly moving bodies in her line of vision; the boys were playing basketball. She had been working on this particular sketch for now over an hour and her face was a mask of fierce concentration. Looking up from her pad, she saw that the boys had taken a break and Kouga was striding toward her, pulling his sweat dampened t-shirt over his head.

She pulled the cover over her work and tucked it safely inside her back pack along with her pencil, smiling at him as he approached. Kouga grinned back, rubbing his shirt over his body and sank down next to her, reaching for a bottle of water and twisting the cap off. Taking a huge swallow and drinking down half the contents in the process, he swiped his hand over his mouth and lay back in the grass, knees up.

"You're gonna get dirt and grass all over your back. You'll be scratching yourself later.", Kagome said as she watched InuYasha sit down beside Miroku and grab his own water bottle.

"I'll just let you wash my back tonight, then. How's that?", Kouga grinned up at her and covered his face with his hands in mock fright when she frowned at him.

"Why don't you just roll around in that dirt like a little dog, Kouga and just SEE if I'll wash your back?", she retorted.

"See? I knew you were a romantic at heart.", he grinned and closed his eyes for a moment. She looked down at him, itching to get her hands on her sketches, impatient to begin drawing him. She wondered if he'd allow her to sketch him as he slept. Talk about a work of contrasts - the windows to the soul and the innocence of sleep... An idea was coming to her and she put her head back against the trunk of the tree, closing her own eyes.

She felt a pull around her ankle and opened her eyes, looking down at him.

"I thought you wanted some sun.", he said, turning to his side.

"I did, but not while I'm busy working.", she answered, watching him as he looked down and ran a finger along her shin bone.

"Kouga.", she warned.

"It's just a touch, Kagome", he said, looking innocently up at her.

She reached down, taking his finger into her hand and with a sweet smile at him, bent it back until he laughingly begged for mercy then adjusted herself away from his line of contact. He looked up at her and winked, she sighed.

"Why don't you team up with me? Miroku's leaving.", he said suddenly and sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"OK.", she said.

"Really?", he asked, widening his eyes.

"Sure. It's been awhile but yeah, I'll play.", she said and stood up, brushing her shorts off as she did.

He looked up at her, his eyes moving from her feet slowly upward and she sighed heavily, cocked a hip and glared down at him.

"Kouga, do you want me to play basketball or NOT? I'm not standing here for your viewing pleasure or amusement, whichever that may be.", she said.

"Gee, Kagome! I've got eyes in my head. You want me to just take them out?", he asked as he got to his feet and brushed his own bottom off.

"If you don't STOP you won't have to worry about taking them out. I'll do it for you. Now turn around!", she said.

"You're bossy.", he said as she reached down for his shirt and brushed it over his back.

"I've been called worse, Kouga.", she said and threw the shirt back down onto her backpack as she followed him to the court.

"Kagome!", InuYasha grinned as he ran to join them on the court. "Miroku'll be disappointed!", he said.

"I could SO say something, InuYasha but I won't...", she smiled sweetly.

"Let's go.", Kouga said and they started to play. The more they played, the more Kouga realized InuYasha had been right about Kagome's athletic prowess and he caught InuYasha's amused glance every time Kagome made a shot or blocked one of his own. Soon enough his competitive nature kicked in and girl or not, he was playing hard against her.

Sweat ran down Kagome's back and sides, her hair clung to the sides of her face and she brushed it back behind her ears as she leaned forward, waiting for the ball. InuYasha passed it to her and she went up for the shot just as Kouga slid in front of her and slightly underneath. She pitched the ball over her shoulder at the last minute and fell hard against Kouga, knocking them both to the ground.

The breath knocked from the both of them, they lay against each other on the ground until InuYasha ran up, squatting beside them, his hand on Kagome's back.

"Kagome, you ok?", he asked. Her face was buried in Kouga's neck, her legs splayed over his.

"Unnnnn...", she groaned her face scrubbing back and forth against Kouga.

"Kagome, Kouga... you guys ok?", InuYasha asked. He moved his hands to pull her off Kouga and felt Kouga's hands around her waist.

"Up you go, Kagome.", InuYasha said and slid his hands aside Kouga's, pulling her up into his arms.

"You ok?", he asked as he set her on her feet.

"Mmmhmm...", she said, her eyes moving to Kouga.

"Kouga? You ok, man?", InuYasha asked.

"Yeah...", he groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head with one hand while he rubbed his belly with the other.

"Who taught you how to play dirty ball like that, Kagome?", Kouga frowned, grabbing InuYasha's offered hand and getting to his feet.

"Emmm, you're looking at him...", InuYasha answered.

"Damn.", Kouga muttered, wincing as he rubbed over the back of his head once more.

"What is it, Kouga?", Kagome asked, limping over to him.

"Nothing, just hit my head.", he answered, his eyes going to her elbow and then her knee, both of which were bleeding.

"Let me see it.", she said and hobbled around behind him. He bent his head forward and felt her pushing up into his hair with careful fingers. When she connected with the bruised and swollen place on his head, he sucked in a breath and jerked away from her.

"Ohhhh, InuYasha... Look, should he go to the hospital?", she asked as she looked up at InuYasha, her eyes worried.

"Nooo, Kagome. It's ok, really. It's just a bump is all. Ice pack and pain reliever and I'll be just fine.", he said.

"InuYasha?", she asked again.

InuYasha stepped around behind Kouga and looked where Kagome's fingers had parted the hair to reveal the bump. He leaned down and peered closely at it, then reached out a finger to touch.

"Owww!", Kouga groaned and batted both their hands away. "Leave it alone, I said it was fine... but I've got a headache now.", he said.

"I'll drive us home then. InuYasha? You still off to your dad's?", Kagome asked as they had stopped by the bar on their way over to play basketball to pick up InuYasha's car from the evening previous.

"Yeah, I need to get going. You sure you two "accidents waiting to happen" will be ok 'til I get back tomorrow?", he asked.

"Yeah, promise.", Kouga smiled and Kagome nodded as well.

"Ok, then I'm off. Kagome, take it easy on Kouga, please. He's just not used to you like I am.", InuYasha grinned.

"I'll try, InuYasha.", she smiled back.

InuYasha walked over to the tree and picked up Kagome's back pack along with Kouga's water bottle and shirt following their slow processional up to the car.

"Kagome, you've got a bad scrape on your knee and elbow. Take care of that when you get home.", InuYasha observed.

"I'll do it, InuYasha. Don't worry", Kouga said as they got to the car. Kagome shifted her eyes to Kouga, narrowing them but thinking better of it, decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"See ya tomorrow, then?", InuYasha asked, leaning his head inside to look at the two of them. "Damn, look at you two. Why'd you have to play so rough? BOTH of you!", InuYasha laughed.

"There IS no other way to play, InuYasha.", Kagome smiled and leaning over, pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"See ya tomorrow, Inu." she said and he stood up, watching as they drove toward home before going to get into his car, shaking his head and laughing at the two of them. What a fucking pair they made!

Kouga carefully slid his hand back to touch the bump on the back of his head again and moaned lowly when he did. Kagome glanced over at him worried.

"Kouga, I'm sorry. Are you ok?", she asked, slowing the car.

"Yeah, just want to get home and lie down for a bit. I'm hungry too.", he mumbled and lay his head against the window so as not to press against the sore spot.

"I'll make us a sandwich once we get home. I'm kinda hungry too. You should take a shower and I'll take a look at your head again after we eat.", she said. She felt horribly guilty that she'd hurt him but didn't really know what else to do.

"Ok.", he said and closed his eyes.

"Ummm, Kouga. I don't know much about head bumps but I don't think you should go to sleep right now.", she said, slowing the car even more.

"Kagome, it's NOT a concussion if that's what's on your mind. It's just a bump, that's it. I'm not feeling sick at my stomach. I'm just hungry and tired and I have a bit of a headache, that's it.", he said crossly.

"Of course.", she said and let the car pick up speed in order to get them home quickly.

Once home, she grabbed their things from the car and walked with him to the door. He held his hand out for the keys and she handed them over. He unlocked the door and they made their way inside. It was cool and dark inside the house and Kagome thought a nap might be nice after all.

Kouga made his way back to his bedroom and emerged a bit later with clean shorts, going directly into the shower. She heard him turn the water on and stood there, hands on her hips, wondering if she should take her shower as well or make the sandwiches. The shower won out and she was soon standing under a jet of warm water as her elbow and knee stung from the contact.

Getting out, she quickly took care of the scrapes and bandaged them before slipping into a clean pair of shorts and a tank top. A swift comb through of her hair, and she was ready to prepare lunch for them. By this time, her stomach was growling and remembering she hadn't seen Kouga eat at all this morning before they'd left, she imagined he was hungry as well.

She heard him messing about in the kitchen and curious, made her way there to see what he was up to. He had his back to her, working busily with bread, cold cuts, cheese and a few other things. She stood silently watching him as he muttered to himself. He'd changed into a pair of baggy grey shorts after showering and his hair clung to his neck in loose, damp curls. She noticed water still beaded his back as well as the backs of his thighs and calves. He turned to reach for something out of the fridge and jumped a bit when he spotted her standing there.

"Out already?", he asked.

"Yeah, you ok?", she asked, walking toward him.

"I'm ok, you?", he asked, his eyes going to her bandaged bare knee then to her elbow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I see your head, Kouga?", she asked.

"Sure. I think the swelling is there but it probably looks worse than it feels, it's not too bad. I'm sure as soon as I eat my headache will be gone as well.", he said as he opened the fridge and pulled out mayonnaise and mustard along with two Cokes. He handed her one and turned his back to her once more.

"Kouga? Can I see?", she asked again and he laughed, emptying his arms and turning toward her once more.

"Sorry, go ahead Nurse Kagome.", he chuckled and bent forward toward her this time so she could pull her fingers through his hair and locate the bump. He could feel her breath against his head, over his neck and he closed his eyes and bit down on his lip. He was so very close to her, all he'd have to do was wrap his arms around her waist and pull himself against the front of her. He inhaled easily, she smelled nice... clean...

"KAGOME!", he yelped suddenly for she had surely located the bruise and was pushing in on it.

"Oh hush, Kouga.", she said and brushed his hair back into place, stepping back from him.

"HUSH? YOU barrelled into me out there on the court! Pushed me down!", he frowned as he turned away from her and started putting the sandwiches together swiftly.

"I barrelled into YOU? YOU put yourself in my way, Mister! Just WHERE in the hell was I supposed to GO when you were right in my path?", she said, her eyes wide.

"I don't know.", he huffed and finishing one sandwich, placed it on a paper plate and handed it back to her.

"How do you know what I like on my sandwich?", she asked. She knew she should stop but she couldn't. Arguing with him just came easily to her.

"I don't. Pull off what you don't want.", he said gruffly and finished putting his own sandwich together. She glared at his back and sat down at the table, popping the top on her soda.

"Got any chips?", he asked her and she pointed at the cupboard to his right. He pulled them out and lay them on the table with his own sandwich, pulling out the chair and sitting down.

"What happened to your side? Right above your ribs?", she asked and as soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could've taken them back and swallowed them whole.

"You did it.", he said shortly and ran his fingers over the large purpling bruise that ran just underneath his chest.

She choked down what was in her mouth and took a sip of her Coke before looking back at him. His eyes were on his plate, his mouth busily chewing. She reached for a chip from the bag and her hand connected solidly with his own. Pulling back, she turned the bag toward him and he made a face at her, mouth full of food as he tipped the bag toward his plate and poured out a huge pile of chips.

"Are there any more IN there now?", she asked, grabbing the bag from his hands and looking inside.

"I don't know", he said and picked up three, stuffing them into his mouth.

"That's just gross.", she said as she finished up her sandwich and bit into one of the chips she'd pulled from the bag.

"Ummm... gwaahhhh... goooo...", he mumbled around his full mouth and she threw him a look and got up from the table, taking her things to the garbage bin and throwing them away.

"Where you going?", he asked her, food swallowed, mouth against the top of the soda can.

"What business is it of yours, Kouga?", she asked and turned on her heel, flouncing out of the kitchen. He watched her go. Damn her for being so fucking HOT! Damn her for NOT having the attitude of a girl that knew she was HOT! It just made him want her more... No, it made him want to make HER want HIM more.

"Draw me?", he shouted from the kitchen and she sighed, putting her hands over her ears and jumping up and down right there in the hallway where he couldn't see her. Was he just trying to drive her to distraction?

"Draw yourself.", she said snickering silently at her comeback and went into her room, closing the door firmly behind her. She picked up her sketchbook as well as the photos she'd taken and laying on her tummy across her bed, flipped through them one by one.

Kouga cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and finished his soda, then grabbed an apple and made his way into the lounge. Flipping on the TV, he found a movie and lay back, getting himself comfy on the sofa. He slid his fingertips into the waistband of his shorts and closed his eyes. Sleep would be nice. Just a nap and then maybe... if she was NICE, he'd take her out to dinner somewhere tonight. IF she was nice. Big IF...

..._He was awakened by the soft touch of her fingertips against his side, pressing down gently against the bruise that had welled up. He was almost afraid to open his eyes, afraid she'd see him and turn away from him once more. He bit his bottom lip and sighed, felt her remove her fingers and cursed himself for moving at all. Just as he was ready to reach out for her, he felt the soft warmth of her lips against the skin of his torso and he nearly cried out loud. He did open his eyes then just to be able to see her. To be able to remember what she looked like when she had her eyes closed and her lips against any part of his body. Her hair had fallen over the side of her face, he couldn't see anything at all, but he could swear he felt the tip of her tongue as it swept over the sensitive bruised flesh. He held his breath, feeling her hands sweep across the flat of his tummy, her lips moving inside, hovering just over his belly button. Reaching out, he HAD to... just had to pull her hair back behind her ear and as he did, she looked up at him. Mischief sparkled in her brown eyes, lights danced there. _

"_Don't you dare leave me, Kagome...", he whispered as he let his finger trace the line that ran from ear to jaw. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his touch. _

_As he watched her this time, she kept her eyes on him, but lowered her head and kissed just over his navel. He knew she'd be able to see his arousal if she wasn't feeling it already. His gut was tight with wanting her. _

"_You're beautiful, Kouga. Beautiful...", she whispered against his skin and he closed his eyes... it was almost too much to comprehend. He reached for her hand, clasped it in his own and gently pulled her from the side of the sofa up onto him. She laughed but softly and made herself a place to lie between his upraised knees. _

_Her fingers slid against the soft line of hair that ran from his belly button down into his shorts. She then pressed her lips to that very line and kissed right in the center of it, pressing her mouth down for just the briefest moment and finally, closed her eyes. _

_He moved his fingers to her hair, running through the soft silken strands as his breathing sped up. Part of him was afraid for her discovery of his excitement. God knew he was afraid of scaring her off. Yet part of him wanted her to feel, to know, to see what she was doing to him. What she was capable of..._

_She slid her fingers into the elastic waistband of his shorts, just the finger tips and opened her eyes once more, looking up into his. _

"_You're eyes are so blue...", she said and he smiled. _

"_Yours are so brown...", he whispered back. "Come here to me, Kagome. Come up here and let me kiss you...", he said softly. As he watched, she dropped her head once more toward his groin and kissed the skin just at his waist. He groaned so softly it was almost unheard... but she heard it and she smiled. _

_He reached for her..._

"_Kagome, come up here to me, please...", he begged gently, his hands searching, his fingers reaching._

"_Kagome.", he said softly. Why was she ignoring him when all he wanted to do was love her? Kiss her? MAKE love to her? _

Kagome closed up her sketchpad and tucked the photos inside, she'd done a bit more on the picture of Kouga sitting up on the branch of the tree. It was coming along just as she'd hoped, every bit of expression he'd conveyed as he'd sat looking down at her, she remembered and working diligently, she hoped it was making it to her paper. But she didn't want to push it, she wanted it to come naturally and she felt like stopping now.

She sat up on her bed and looked at the telephone. There was nobody she wanted to see, nobody she wanted to waste time with. InuYasha was the only one she'd have considered at all and he wasn't going to be home. That left Kouga and she wasn't feeling very "Kouga friendly" at the moment. He'd acted like a spoiled brat toward her earlier and she was still a bit annoyed with him.

"Well, maybe he went somewhere or he's taking a nap. Then I'll just sit and watch some TV.", she said to herself. "Popcorn might be good.", she grinned and opening the door of her room, she walked down the hallway. She could hear the drone of the TV before she reached the living room and realized he was probably watching something. Sighing, she walked in and saw him.

Her hand ached for her pencils and paper... She was half turned to go get them but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

He was laid out on the sofa, his dark hair tousled over his forehead. Whatever he was dreaming of wasn't nice and relaxing. He was working himself up into a right state and she felt ashamed to be spying on him but God help her, she was literally frozen!

He moaned in his sleep, his hands moving from where he had tucked them "man style" into the waistband of his shorts, up over his flat belly and to his chest, stroking over the skin there lightly. She heard a sound and realized at once it was she that had made the noise... and she dropped her eyes and bit her lip. What was she DOING?

"Kagome...", he whispered and she jerked her chin up looking at him, expecting him to say he'd caught her or was fooling with her and she was ready to give him a piece of her mind... but the intended words died in her throat. He was still fast asleep, his dream gripping his entire conscience it seemed. His hands were reaching... reaching... and he called her name again, more insistent this time.

"Kagome, don't leave me...", he moaned softly, just barely over a whisper.

Goosebumps washed over her arms and she rubbed them slowly with her hands.

Looking down, she realized at once that she was now standing by his side and had no idea how she'd gotten there. Eyes wide, she knelt down, sitting on her heels and looked down at him. She was actually clenching and unclenching her hands. The need to DO something- anything- so strong it was nearly overpowering her.

Her brain told her it was DRAWING she needed- wanted to do. Looking at him as he was - so innocent, so naïve... so... so beautiful in repose, gripped in a dream of what could ONLY be construed of as desire. She ached to draw him, to capture what she was seeing with her own eyes, to confine to her pencil and pad of paper what only she could ever see, what he was totally unaware of.

As a budding artist, she'd seen beauty in many shapes, sizes, colors, and forms. Something that was beautiful on the inside could be captured by a good artist if their heart was in their work, and Kagome's SOUL was in her work... it WAS her soul. Kouga had beauty inside and out. She knew this now without a shadow of doubt in her mind. Like many men his age, he choose to ignore it, cover it... the beauty that shone from within but times like this, when he was "unprotected" in sleep, times he had no control over... those were the true pictures SHE could capture.

Her mind was telling her this story but her BODY was telling her an entirely different one.

He moaned again, turning toward her and she sucked in a breath, just waiting for those blue eyes to open into her own. What would she do then? What would she say? What would HE say?

"Kagome...", there it was again and for the first time, it hit her that he was dreaming of, desiring HER. Yes, she'd heard the name, knew it was hers that came from his lips the first time but she'd been so intent on just LOOKING at him, observing him, that it hadn't registered with her that his obvious dream of desire was of her.

She scooted away from him, crawling crablike backward a short distance away from him and sat on her bottom, wishing like hell for a piece of paper, any piece of paper and a writing utensil. But she was afraid to leave him, afraid if she left and ran for her paper that when she returned, the moment would be gone and she couldn't afford that. This was too precious, too important, too much an insight into the real man... the man underneath. She brought her knees up and placed her chin on them, quietly letting her eyes travel his face.

Such a beautiful face, so classically handsome. Soft hair (she'd felt it's weight against her fingertips today whilst she'd checked his bump) that fell onto his forehead. The most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen, a shade so intense as to be nearly shocking to the senses. A tiny half moon scar that graced his upper cheek, his face wouldn't have been as beautiful without it... somehow it belonged there, it always had. Ears... ears she was sure he'd never liked, had most likely been teased over but lovely. Their tips gently pointed. A classic patrician nose... perfect. Lips, beautifully molded and full. The lips of a lover.

She felt her stomach flip, her pulse start to race and she took a breath.

Down to his neck; strong it was, thick, muscular...

Beauty marks covered the skin of his face, his neck, and torso. Beautiful, they were. His skin was a gorgeous tanned shade, all over from what she could see.

Her eyes moved onward as she heard him suck in a breath. A quick glimpse to see if he was awake... he wasn't. Back down his chest, muscular and thick. Gorgeously shaped pectoral muscles embellished with dark, nearly maroon colored nipples. She felt her throat click, tried to swallow, tried once more and looked away. A feeling like nothing she'd ever known was taking hold of her and she knew... KNEW she should get up and run away, run fast and hard because it was dangerous to feel this way. This meant no control and no control wasn't good.

But she still sat imprisoned by his sheer beauty; a beauty that just wasn't there as clearly when he was awake and aware; a beauty only growing up could hide.

Her eyes went back to his chest, back to the one sensuously shaped nipple that was revealed to her. The areola dark, thick... the actual nub of the nipple erect. He was aroused. She realized it at once and her eyes flew to his crotch.

She sat up onto her knees, hearing his low moan as if from very far away. Hearing him call her name once more, hearing a low buzzing in her head that left her feeling weak, wanting... but for what?

The shorts he'd chosen to put on after his shower were just casual, run- about shorts. Shorts he probably wore to wash his car in, nothing special. But they left nothing to the imagination.

She could clearly see he was wanting, needing... His hands brushed over his arousal quickly, a frown slid over his face, another moan and then the hands moved away. He was erect... fully. The only thing holding him back - confining him - the shorts and his undergarment.

She wet her lips, aware of the warmth between her legs, aware of the pounding beat of her heart, aware of every pore of his skin.

"Kagome, comeheretome...", he mumbled in his sleep and she scrambled to her feet quietly, fighting back tears, fighting her body and what it wanted... no, NEEDED for her to do. Swiftly she ran back to her room, closing and locking the door, grabbing her pad and pencils and throwing herself down into the chair. Her face was flushed, her breathing rapid as she furiously drew line after line, stroke after stroke just as if she'd been still sitting there looking at him. Every single detail was immaculate, every facet of him was there. Only the ringing of the telephone broke the spell she was under. She actually squealed and jumped, throwing her pencil into the air when it rang.

"Damn.", she whispered as she grabbed for the phone.

"Hello?", she said.

"Kagome, it's me.", InuYasha said and she felt something like warmth flood her very soul. Tears filled her eyes and she fought to keep from sobbing with relief.

"InuYasha.", she said and took a deep breath.

"Kagome? What's wrong?", he asked, at once picking up on her trembling voice.

"Nothing. I was napping, you woke me!", she said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Is Kouga ok?", he asked. She closed her eyes, the image of his body still burned into her brain. Was he OK? Oh God!

"Kagome?", InuYasha asked once more.

"Kouga's fine. He's napping too. Must've fell asleep taking a nap but he's much better, just grumpy!", she said.

"Then he's ok for sure. I just wanted to check on you two. How's your scrapes?", he asked.

"They're fine.", she said softly.

"Good. Well, my dad says hello. Says next time you and Kouga should come down.", he said.

"I will. Tell him hi back", she said.

"See you tomorrow afternoon, late I suppose.", he said.

"Yes. You be careful", she said.

"I will. Take care, honey.", he finished off and she nodded and held the phone tightly to her ear.

She wanted to tell him to come home. Tell him that something was happening to her that she didn't understand and she didn't think she even wanted. She wanted to feel the safety of him, the secure strength of him but she had no idea just how she'd say it.

"I miss you, InuYasha.", she moaned, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Come home, please...", she said as if he could possibly read her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing; I'm just a poor woman with an overactive imagination...

**Author Note:** Hey guys, here's another chapter of Between The Lines. I had finished this one a while ago, but unfortunately didn't have the time to post it. (sigh) You know, life's calling and I've been incredibly busy this past week (sorry for those who are waiting for the last update of Innocent Beginnings, I'll try my best to post as soon as I can).

Some readers have been asking about Between The Lines, to be more specific: the pairing. Who will Kagome choose? Kouga or InuYasha? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I can't tell you just yet. I mean, I've only just begun to develop the plot, I can't say how's it gonna end! o.O What's the point in reading a story if you already know how it's going to end? And I want you to read it, and find out by yourselves... and of course leave reviews (LOL) Now the rest is up to you. After what I said you decide if you want to read it or not.

'Til the next update,

Maggz.

**Chapter 7**

Kouga sat across the table from Kagome, his eyes on his plate. The noise in the small restaurant they had chosen to eat dinner at covered their silence with each other. Kagome glanced up, watching as Kouga pushed food around on his plate - a grilled steak and a huge baked potato. She put her fork down next to her own barely touched plate and cleared her throat. Kouga's eyes lifted toward her and she willed herself to maintain eye contact.

"What's wrong, Kouga? Steak overdone?", she asked, a smile tipping the corners of her lips.

His heart knocked in his chest as he watched her smile at him. It was almost as if she KNEW he'd dreamt of her earlier. And the weird thing WAS that it had been so fucking REAL! One minute she was in his arms, kissing over his belly, the next... he was reaching into thin air... and opening his eyes, found her gone. He'd groaned, placing a hand between his legs and turned onto his stomach just in case she happened to come into the living room and catch his erection on display.

Pushing his face into the thick cushion of the sofa, he'd kept his hands in place and willed himself not to move. He'd been THAT close... THAT close to erupting and he knew if he so much as made a move, he'd end up embarrassing himself. He'd started to laugh then because it suddenly came to him that it had been YEARS since he'd done this, years since he'd had to hold himself back from climax. He normally was able and ready to be near the opposite sex when the need arose but the opposite sex in THIS case had no interest in him at all.

NONE. ZERO. NADA. ZIP.

It wasn't that he thought himself THAT irresistible, just that he'd thought there was something, some spark between he and Kagome. He didn't think he could've imagined it... or had he? Was it just that she didn't have any interest in him at all other than as a friend that it drove him mad? Was it the fact that she was just too damned HOT for her own good? Was it that she and InuYasha had something between them that maybe THEY couldn't even see and he was jealous, wanted to test it? All of that and more ran through his mind as he'd lain on the sofa, face down, willing his erection to cease and desist.

The telephone had rung then and he'd lifted his head from the sofa waiting. Was she still here at all? After the second ring it stopped and he'd heard the soft murmur of her voice still behind her closed door. He'd eased up off the sofa onto his knees and then sat up... waiting.

It made him wonder just who she talked to, who she dated. He'd supposed the longer he was around, the more he'd learn about her. He'd wondered just how in the hell InuYasha stayed around her without driving himself to distraction. Best friend or not, she was a looker and THAT combined with her spirit, her fire!

He'd groaned, putting his head in his hands and squeezing his temples.

"Leave it, Kouga. There are plenty of girls around here. Why insist on the one that can't stand for you to even look at her... much less TOUCH her?", he'd mumbled and got up off the sofa, stretching his back and arms as he did.

He went into his room and thinking better of it walked back out, standing at her door. Raising his hand, he'd knocked.

"Yeah?", she'd answered.

"Kagome? Open up?", he'd asked, rubbing his hand across his eyes. This was crazy. Why couldn't he just open the damned door and GO in? It wasn't like he and InuYasha had ever knocked on doors.

But InuYasha wasn't a girl, a little voice reminded him and he swore under his breath at that little voice.

Kagome had looked at the door, her heart hammering away in her chest. What would he want? HAD he seen her watching him... had he somehow known?

"Kagome?", he'd said once more, his patience wearing thin and started lightly beating his head against the door. She'd opened it up just then and he'd stumbled into the room making her laugh.

"Sorry, Kouga. I didn't know you were leaning.", she'd said.

"I wasn't. I was beating my head against the door in frustration. Kagome! What IS it with you?", he'd asked, a frown creasing his features.

"What?", she'd asked, wrinkling her nose. Her eyes had been pasted on his, almost as if she were absorbing him and he didn't like it... not one bit.

"Don't "what?" me! What IS it with you? You hole yourself up in here, you SAID you wanted to get to know me better in order to work with me but I've YET to see you TRY!", he'd argued. He'd had NO idea why he was losing it with her. He could see her temper rising even as he spoke and he still couldn't stop.

"When are you gonna quit running from me?", he'd asked, hands on his hips as his blue eyes had drilled into her.

"When are you gonna quit CHASING me, Kouga?", she'd shot back.

"CHASING you? I haven't chased you! I've tried to get to know you. I've tried over and over again to speak with you and all I get is "none of your business, Kouga". I tried to get you to play pool with me last night and you turned me down flat. Then you show up and I though that MAYBE, just maybe, you'd changed your mind and were coming to spend some time with me but NO! When I try to speak to you, you shove me away. Just what the hell is wrong with me?", he'd asked, letting his lower lip poke out into a most adorable pout. His chest moved up and down with the force of his breathing and she'd stood her ground and watched him, just watched him.

"Well?", he'd frowned deeper, lip poking out just a bit more. He was just delectable when he did that! She wondered suddenly if he did it on purpose and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?", he'd asked. She'd decided to let the thought go for the time being. Work was what she wanted to do. Sketch, study, draw, observe!

"Kouga, I want to sketch you. I mean, tonight. I'd love to sketch you live. I've been working on some things. You know, the photos... and today at the basketball court as well. But I think I'm ready- no, I KNOW I'm ready to begin the live sketches if it's ok with you.", she'd said.

He'd stood there. Flabbergasted. Blown away. He'd just poured his guts out to her and she'd ignored him. What the hell WAS it with her? He remembered InuYasha telling him the night before in the club to forget everything he'd ever known and learned about girls and to get ready to re-learn it. How damned right he'd been!

"What do you say?", she'd asked.

"Jeez.", he'd said, running a hand through his hair, blowing out a breath.

"Kouga?", she'd ventured and he'd looked back at her.

"Fine. But we're going out to dinner first. My treat. Then we'll work.", he'd said.

"Deal.", she'd grinned and stuck out her hand.

"You drive a hard bargain, lady!", he'd said but he couldn't resist smiling at her. She was grinning from ear to ear with excitement, literally glowing.

"Feed me and I'll be a good girl, I swear!", she'd laughed.

"Fair enough. I'm going to get dressed. Is that oyster bar still downtown?", he'd asked as he walked into his room across the hall and she'd shook her head. He would never give up, somehow she just knew it.

"No. It closed down about two months ago.", she'd said. "But there's a fantastic steak place not very far away. You like a good steak?", she'd asked as she pulled a pair of jeans out of her closet along with a pink shortsleeved sweater.

"Steak's good.", Kouga had answered. He loved steak. A GOOD steak. It had been awhile since he'd tasted a really good steak. He slid out of his shorts and dug for a pair of clean pants. Light tan with cargo pockets down the sides of the legs and snug on his bottom. He picked up a chocolate brown button down shirt and lay it across the bed as he searched his bag for the white tank shirt he always wore paired with it. Digging down, he found it near the bottom of the bag and made a promise to himself to arrange his clothes the very next day, maybe even go do some shopping.

He pulled the tank shirt over his head, then grabbed the button down shirt and slipped into it. Sitting on the bed, he pulled on socks and reached for his boots sliding his feet in and tying the laces. He looked at his hair in the mirror on the dresser and ran his hands quickly through it. It looked passable.

"Kagome, you ready?", he'd called as he came out of his room and saw her standing at her door, a strange look on her face.

"You look pretty in pink.", he'd said before he thought about it and she'd blushed then hit him in the arm.

"What did I tell you? Quit chasing me.", she'd said and frowned at him, then smiled.

"That's not chasing. That's saying something nice. Aren't I even allowed to do THAT?", he'd asked.

"Kouga, you're so easy to read. Player. See?", she'd said firmly as she poked a finger into his chest then moved ahead of him down the hall toward the door.

He'd watched the easy sway of her hips as she'd moved from him and his stomach fluttered again.

"Damn it.", he'd muttered and followed her.

Now here they sat, looking at each other, drinks in hand. She'd asked him something and damned if could remember just what it was. She was just so pretty sitting there in the glow of the candlelight.

"Kouga?", she laughed and reached over the table, snapping her fingers in his face to rouse him. She really wished he wouldn't look at her the way he was looking. Dreamy eyed and far away, it made her stomach hurt. Why couldn't he leave it alone!? Why did he have to press forward with her?

Why did she always have to step back?

The thought startled her and she tipped her wine glass, pouring it down the front of her sweater.

"Oh, CRAP!", she muttered as she grabbed for her napkin and started to soak up what she could of the offending stain. Kouga had jumped up at once, napkin in hand and was soon pulling her hands away from her own mess and pressing his napkin against her chest.

"It's not that bad, really... just a bit... maybe if we get home quickly, you can fix it.", he was saying softly as the fingers of one hand gently stretched the fabric of the sweater whilst the fingers of the other hand gripped his napkin and stroked firmly over her chest.

She was too flustered to even move. He was touching her so intimately, yet NOT so intimately. Her first impulse had been to push him firmly away and back into his chair. Just who did he think he WAS and what was he DOING?

But then she'd just sat there, unable to move, her eyes drinking him in as he fussed with the stain. She'd known at once he wasn't taking advantage of the situation, he was genuinely trying to help. She doubted he even yet realized just where his hands were. She took a deep, cleansing breath...

"Kouga?", she said softly and he quit mumbling and looked at her. "It's ok. I think between the two of us, we got it.", she said.

His fingers were still pressed against her chest and she fought to stop the flood of feelings that were rising inside her. Just looking into those blue eyes made her reflect upon what had happened earlier as she'd watched him dream... dream of HER.

"I... well... oh... OK.", he said and patted her chest gently, caught himself, had the decency and the cuteness to blush and sat back down in his chair.

"I think I am ready to go back home, Kouga. Let's stop and get a six pack- hell, make it a twelve pack. We can drink as we work. Sound ok to you?", she asked, trying to steady the tremble in her voice.

He smiled, nodded and stood. "Sounds great.", he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 8**

Kagome and Kouga made it back to the apartment, carrying a case of beer between them instead of the twelve-pack Kagome had originally mentioned. They were laughing easily as they walked up the steps, she holding one end of the case, he the other.

Stopping at the liquor store on their way home, they'd both been nervous but not willing to admit it, even to themselves.

Kagome; because she knew how she responded to him now, she didn't really understand it, no man had ever affected her the way Kouga was starting to and she wasn't even very sure she liked it an awful lot - yet the response of her body to him was strong, and the response of her mind was nearly as powerful. She knew some of it had to be due to her feelings about her work, about her art. Finding a subject so magnetic, so strong was bound to make her flip out a bit and she guessed that in all the time she'd been sketching and painting, she'd never came upon someone that could touch her spirit so powerfully without even trying. THAT was a basic fact she was sure of…

Kouga had no idea at all what he was capable of doing to her IF she allowed it. She didn't WANT to allow it, the price was too high to pay… too much control lost, too much of herself lost to one person and it nearly terrified her. Yet, she really, really liked him as person! She liked the gentle sparring they affected, she liked the teasing and she thought him incredibly handsome as well as very intelligent. He had a very strong personality, something that had come thru on the photos quite well.

Understandably, Kagome was a bit nervous…

Kouga; he, for the life of him just couldn't get his head round the girl and THAT made him nervous. He'd never in his life, so far, met a girl that was capable of turning him into mash. In the time he'd come to know her, he was willing to bet she'd been on his mind every waking moment, not to MENTION the fucking dreams! WAS it all because she represented what he couldn't have? WAS that it? Damn it! He knew she was attracted to him… he'd seen the signs - the blushes, the shy glances, the smiles, and the way she just seemed to absorb him - he was SURE that was the artist in her, yet it unnerved him to no end! It was as if she knew everything about him without him telling her a thing and THAT made him very uneasy.

Then the way she just turned away from him without a care. How could she just DO that? If she felt the sexual pull, the attraction, as strongly as HE did and he had no reason to doubt that she did then just HOW did she turn her back on it? He was finding it harder and harder to keep his distance. If the dream had told him ANYTHING at all, it had revealed at least that to him.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, was it? It was supposed to be laughs and teasing, touches and glances, kisses and whispers, and finally making love.

And then THAT thought just bugged the ever living shit out of him… Making LOVE? Since when had he EVER called banging, "Making love"? Jeez, he DID have a problem and her name was KAGOME.

Yes, Kouga was nervous as well and with good reason.

They sat the beer on the kitchen table and Kouga tore open the box, setting most of them into the near empty fridge. He glanced up at her as he leaned back toward the table to grab a few more to put away and saw her studying him and his stomach flipped. He smiled, she smiled back. He grabbed one and tossed it to her quickly. She caught it with one hand. He laughed. She popped the top and drained nearly half of it as he watched, his mouth agape.

She lowered the can and wiped the back of her hand across her lips.

"I swear to God if you belch, Kagome, I'll get down on my knee and propose to you RIGHT NOW!", he said firmly.

She looked at him wide eyed for a minute and then started to laugh… and the longer she laughed, the louder she got. It wasn't long before Kouga was laughing right along with her.

"S... ssssstop, Kouga… shhhhhhhhhhhh!!", she giggled, her hand over her mouth as she tried to gain control. Her belly ached with the force of her giggles and his answering laugh wasn't helping.

God! He was striking when he laughed!

THAT thought sobered her and with a few remaining giggles, she tipped the can and finished off the beer. He raised a brow, still chuckling and reached for another, pitching it to her. She caught it and threw him the empty one, watching as he turned and made a perfect two point shot toward the dustbin. She applauded him soundly and popped the top of the second beer.

"You better get a MOVE on, Kouga. I'm beating you!", she laughed and turned away from him to go back to her room. He finished stocking the fridge and grabbing himself a cold one, kicked his boots off and made his way back down the hallway.

Normally, her door remained closed when she was in her room. Catching it opened surprised him and he stepped back a bit, his curiosity getting the better of him. What he saw made his knees nearly buckle, his tummy flutter and his breathing grow rapid at once. Not expecting him to follow her down the hallway, he supposed, she'd went into her room and removed her pink sweater to treat the stains of the spilled wine, he was sure. She was turned in profile, her concentration on the stain. His eyes wandered smooth, tanned skin. Long raven hair falling over her shoulders and the brilliant white satin of her simple bra assaulted his senses. The flatness of her browned belly caused him to catch his breath, the little belly button capturing him and flinging him outward.

He must've caught his breath, made a sound. He wasn't even sure, but he felt the heat of her gaze on him and reluctantly looked up into her eyes. Her face was flushed, her eyes bright and wide. He couldn't help it, he lowered his gaze once more to her breasts and found he was in a near trance. Her rapid breathing moved the sweet little mounds up and down -the stiff tips of her erect nipples peeking through the thin, tight fabric of the bra making him lick across his lips and sigh.

"Kouga?", she whispered then cleared her throat, trying once more.

"Kouga?", stronger this time.

"Mmmmm?", he answered sluggishly.

"Kouga?", she stepped closer to him and he nearly moaned, catching himself before he let it slip from his throat.

"Will you wet this for me? There's some club soda in the fridge for just this kind of thing.", she said and was surprised to find her voice sounded steady, calm even.

"Mmm, yeah…", he said, his eyes lifting to hers, going to her lips then to her eyes again. She placed the sweater into his hand and smiled.

"Never seen boobs before?", she grinned.

"No… Yes… I mean… shit, Kagome!", he croaked, turning on his heel and stalking back up the hallway. "Put a damned SHIRT on!", he called back gruffly over his shoulder and she took a deep breath and let it go.

"Whew! Close one." she whispered and peeled her bra off quickly, her eyes darting toward the door in case he decided to make a repeat appearance. Grabbing an old t-shirt of InuYasha's out of her dresser drawer, she pulled it over her head and grabbed her drawing pad as well as her pencils.

He met her coming back down the hall, his eyes on her chest, her face flushed.

"Where you going now?", he asked as he held up two more beers.

"Into the living room to sketch you.", she said.

"I thought we'd do it in here… your room?", he said as he nodded toward her bedroom door.

"Oh REALLY?", she said, giving him a look and he groaned.

"Kagome, look, if I'd wanted to put the moves on you, I'd have done it two minutes ago when you were standing RIGHT here in front of me without your sweater. Right?", he asked, his eyes lowering to her breasts once more.

"I suppose…", she said, letting him talk.

"So can't you just sketch me on the bed?", he asked. "I'm tired!"

"Dear God! OK, Kouga. FINE!", she said and turned away from him, going back into her room.

He watched her set up her things on the desk and saw the envelope of photos there as she arranged things.

"Can I see the pictures?", he asked.

"Sure.", she said, sliding them toward him.

He picked them up, looking slowly through them and when he got to the last one, he looked up at her with a grin.

"These are great! I mean, you made me look GOOD!", he laughed.

"I didn't make you look good, Kouga. You're already easy on the eyes!", she smiled back.

"Not THIS good! This is… wow! You're brilliant!", he said and she laughed, holding her hands out for the pictures.

"Hey, where are the ones I took of you?", he asked.

She reached back and tapped her finger on the desk. Underneath her sketch pad lay the two photos he'd taken and he reached around her to pick them up.

She closed her eyes, feeling the nearness of his body as his chest brushed hers, wondering just WHAT he would do if she pulled her arms around that strong neck of his and held on tight.

He moved back and looked down at the pictures in his hand.

"Can I have these?", he asked, looking up at her.

"Dartboard background, firing range practice? I don't care.", she laughed.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go put them in my room before you change your mind. I don't trust you, you know.", he said and with that, walked past her and into his room. She could hear him rambling about and decided to make herself comfortable.

Stepping out of her shoes, she kicked them into her closet and then unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her hips and to the floor. She bent to pick them up and standing up, placed them onto her closet shelf.

Kouga had placed the pictures of her on his bedside table, then decided to change clothes. She hadn't told him what to wear or just what she was sketching but he planned to be comfortable when she did it.

He grabbed the shorts he'd worn that afternoon and undressed quickly before pulling them on. Looking back at the pictures of her on the table, he picked them up and placed them INSIDE the table. No, he didn't trust her. She'd walk right in and take them back if she got pissed at him, of that he was sure. With a laugh, he grabbed his beer and made his way across the hallway and back to her room.

She was standing, her back to him, looking down at her sketches, flipping through them one by one. He saw she'd slipped out of her jeans and wondered briefly if she wore anything besides her panties underneath the big t-shirt that covered her down to her knees.

She had beautiful legs, strongly muscled and firm. Shapely and sexy. Tanned. The curve of her bum underneath the shirt made him want to touch her there, squeeze her… and he closed his eyes and prayed for the patience and virtue of a saint. He was going to need it.

She turned around, saw him there and smiled. He saw her eyes flit over his chest and down to his shorts and back up quickly. So he WAS right, she DID have an interest in him and he was just going to have to wait her out. Fine! He could do that, no problem at all.

"This ok?", he asked, spreading his arms wide and indicating his lack of clothing.

"It's fine. You should get used to being somewhat bare before we do the last sketches. Get on the bed.", she said and he grinned.

"Kouga, don't make this hard.", she said and then giggled, but held up her hand. "And whatever is ready to come out of your filthy male mouth, just keep it locked behind those beautiful lips of yours. I do NOT want to hear it!", she said as she slid down into her chair.

He sank onto the bed, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"I KNOW you don't think it's gonna be THAT easy on you!", she said with a frown as she picked up her pad.

"So, what do I do then? You tell me!", he said.

"Hmmmm…", she said and got up from the chair, laid her pad onto the desk and placed her knee at the edge of the mattress.

His eyes went to her bare knee and he reached out a tentative hand to stroke over the caramel colored skin. But she was quicker than he was, clamping a hand over his wrist and squeezing hard.

"No funny stuff, Kouga. I mean it. I'm working here. Stop!", she frowned down at him.

"Well, fuck!", he fumed and sat up looking at her.

"Lie back… only… lie on your side and… yeah… like that…", she said as he laid down. "Now, let me see. For the time being I want you to grab my pillow and tuck it under your chin. When I get your face the way I want it I'll probably change your position.", she said and watched as he did as she told him.

"Good boy.", she said softly and he smiled, he couldn't help it. It sounded good to his ears and he'd take it anyway he could get it.

"Ok, that's good. Now, any special requests on music or can I pick?", she asked.

"You pick tonight, I'll do the honors next time.", he said and watched her as she reached up for her CD's. She selected one and slid it into the player and smiled at him.

"Ok, here we goooooo… Don't you go to sleep!", she said.

"Can I drink my beer?", he asked.

"Sure. I'll tell you when I need perfect stillness from you. Go ahead.", she said.

"Would you hand it over then?", he asked.

She looked to where he was pointing and with a sigh, got up from her chair and picked up the beer from her dresser.

"You better be worth all this fuss, Kouga! I ought to be at the top of my class just for what I have to put up with from you!", she fussed but handed him the beer anyway.

"Thanks sweetness.", he said and took a long sip, belching loudly.

"How romantic.", she said rolling her eyes and he laughed and drank more.

She sat back down and grabbed her pad, looking at him.

"Drink!", he said.

She grabbed her beer and drank deeply from it, then sat it down and looked at him. He was grinning at her.

"Do it!", he said.

"NO!", she answered.

"You can't.", he teased.

"I WON'T!", she replied.

"Aww, Kagome!", he laughed.

"Hush it, Kouga. I'm not going to turn you on further OR risk being proposed to if I burp for you so just hush!", she laughed. "Now one more sip and you must be still for just a minute.", she said, narrowing her eyes and getting to work.

Many beers later, many bathroom breaks gone by, her CD collection played ¼ of the way through…

"So why didn't you draw InuYasha?", Kouga asked, turning to his side and looking down at her laying beside him on the bed.

"I have! You saw!!! SEE?" she pointed toward the wall.

"I mean for THIS.", he said and pointed at himself, then her sketch pad that lay between them.

"I can't. Just…couldn't.", she said and turned away from him to grab her beer. He watched her as she reached for the beer, stretching for it, her shirt riding up her legs. He was almost chanting for her to stretch just a bit farther, just a glimpse of her panties then she sank back and took a long sip and sat the beer by the bed.

"Tell me about your girlfriend, Romeo.", she said and turned toward him.

"No.", he said, frowning. He reached over behind him for his own beer and finished it off in one swift pull.

"Yes.", she said.

"No.",

"Yes, Kouga.", she insisted.

"Why?", he asked.

"I want to know.", she said.

"Oh well, no problem then. Why didn't you just SAY so?", he said sarcastically.

"I gotta pee.", he said suddenly and got up, stumbling over his feet.

"Hurry up. I want to hear a story.", she said and smiled, turning to her tummy.

He came back into the room and sighed.

"Kagome. I can see your butt. Cover it!", he said and crawled back onto the bed.

"No.", she mumbled into the pillow.

"Can I touch then?", he asked and lifted his hand to her bottom.

"If you touch me, I'll break your hand, Kouga.", she said and looked over at him.

"Damn, Kagome.", he said and stretched onto his back.

"That light hurts my eyes, turn if off and tell me the story of the lovely Kouga and his broken heart.", she said.

"You turn it off. You'll have to get up and go pee in a minute anyway… turn it off.", he said.

"You're so right. I gotta go pee. Be right back.", she said, grabbing her sketch pad as she inched off the bed very slowly.

"Kouga? DID you get me drunk on purpose? Cause I will NOT sleep with you and I mean it!", she frowned, laying her pad on the desk.

"You couldn't MAKE me sleep with you if you tried, now go on.", he said.

"Wanna bet?", she said and giggling stumbled out of her room toward the bathroom.

He heard her in the kitchen and propped up on his elbows wondering just what in the hell she was up to.

She came back to the bedroom, frowning and he laughed.

"What's wrong, Kagome?", he asked as he watched her switch off the lights and turn on her lava lamp as well as the rotating pattern lamp.

"Ah, this is nice. Are you trying to seduce me, baby?", he chuckled as she climbed back onto the bed with him.

"Shut up.", she said.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?, he asked.

"I was looking for that stuff InuYasha bought to go in hot chocolate. That spray cream… you know what I'm talking about Kouga!", she said.

"Whatever did you need THAT for?", he asked, laughing.

"I was gonna spray it all over myself and let you lick it off me, then tell me that you couldn't be MADE to sleep with me!", she huffed.

A shiver ran over his entire body at her words and though he knew she was drunk and not really aware of what she was saying, he knew something had changed… or just that maybe her inhibitions with him, with closeness, had dropped away because of the effects of the alcohol.

"Would you, Kouga?", she asked and yawned, surprising him by snuggling up against him.

"Would I?", he asked, his body reacting at her nearness.

"Lick me?", she asked and he groaned. "You can at least KISS me, can't you?", she asked.

"Can I.", he replied.

"Are you asking?", she yawned once more and he turned fully toward her, pulling his arm behind her head to cradle it.

"I suppose. Yes, I'm asking. Can I kiss you, Kagome?", he asked, looking at her.

"Yes, Kouga. You can kiss me. But that's all. No funny stuff!", she said and tapped his nose with her finger.

He moved closer to her then, positioning himself over her nearly. One hand held her head, the hair soft against his palm. The other was at her waist and he slid it down her hip and to the outside of her thigh.

"I said no funny stuff, Kouga. THAT makes my belly feel funny when you DO that!", she frowned up at him.

"It makes mine feel funny too, baby.", he said as he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Mmmm.", she moaned against his mouth as he moved his lips over hers. The kiss was sweet, fragrant with the taste of alcohol between the two of them. He felt her hands on his waist and pushed himself against her hip. The hand on her thigh slid up and down slowly and he felt her part her legs just a fraction of an inch making him nearly go mad.

She was kissing him back, no doubt about it. Her mouth had opened underneath his and he slid his tongue eagerly into its warmth. He felt her draw back from him a bit then and he cursed himself… cursed her… cursed the alcohol but blessed it as well.

"Sweet Kagome…", he whispered against her mouth and placed tiny little kisses over every soft inch.

She opened her eyes to look at him and he saw the trust, the want, the fear, and the need. He kissed her nose and moved his hand back to her waist.

"Nice kiss.", he said and lay back against the pillow, taking deep breaths, wondering how he was going to manage the rest of the night. He moved to sit up and felt her leg slide over his.

"Don't, please.", she whispered, her eyes shining in the dim glow of the lamps.

"You want me here?", he asked.

"I do. Please don't be mad.", she begged, her eyes luminous.

He turned back toward her and felt her snuggle herself against him once more, her hands against his chest.

"Thank you, Kouga…", she yawned.

"Thank me for what?", he asked, his own eyelids drooping even as other parts of his body refused to lie calmly down. But what could you do?

"Nice… I like…", she murmured. "You… when you say… say baby", she said softly and he felt the press of her lips against his neck, the release of her lips and her soft sigh as he closed his eyes to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Between The Lines**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just poor woman with an overactive imagination…

**Author Note**

Plot: Maggz wants reviews, lotsa reviews! (grin) Reviews cheer her up and make her happy. And when she's happy muse is happy. And when muse is happy lil Maggz writes more. And the more she writes the sooner you get the updates (giggles)

Maggz: n.n; See, that's what happens when you get too much candy…

Muse: Wheeee!!!

**Chapter 9**

InuYasha sat at the drive-thru window of the McDonalds closest to his place. His fingers beat out a steady rhythm on the steering wheel as he lowered his head in order to see inside the cashier's window. He looked at his watch and sighed. Ten minutes… ten damned minutes for 3 breakfast biscuits. He blew out an impatient breath and reached over, turning the volume up on his radio.

The rattling of a sack near his ear broke his concentration on the song and he looked around into the eyes of the cashier.

"Your food.", she said pointedly.

"You guys were killing the pig in there?", he asked and grinned at her.

"No, what do you mean?", she asked.

"It took long enough to get this food. Did you have to go find the PIG and kill it for the sausage?", he asked.

"If I had a dollar for every time I'd heard that, InuYasha Hara, I'd be rich. Kiss my ass!", she shot back and closed the window with a snap.

He threw his head back and laughed, taking off for home.

He'd told Kagome the evening previous to expect him home this evening. But after speaking with her on the phone, he just couldn't seem to lose the feeling that something wasn't right. He knew her well enough to know she'd never tell him while he was away if something WAS wrong, not wanting him to cut short his visit home. But the sound of her voice and her evasive answers only served to make him realize that something just didn't sound right.

He worried that she and Kouga might have gotten into a major argument. THAT was his worst fear regarding the three of them living together. Kagome and Kouga could very well brush each other the wrong way at times, he could see that. He liked both of them enough that he didn't want to have to stand between the two of them… yet if asked to choose, Kagome would have won, hands down. He just hoped it wouldn't come to something like that.

Maybe Kouga'd turned tail on her about the posing bit and she was upset about THAT. Not everybody could sit naked for hours in front of another person and be expected NOT to get nervous about it. If Kouga had done THAT, it might actually be worse than if they'd argued… this project meant THAT much to her and InuYasha knew it.

Whatever it was, he was on his way back home now. He'd feel better after he saw her, he was sure of it.

He pulled up outside the house and parked the car. Grabbing his bag and the sack of biscuits, he let himself in and noticed at once the place was quiet and dark. He sat the sack onto the kitchen table and started to go back toward his bedroom to dump his bag when he noticed something laying on the countertop. Curious, he walked over and picked it up. It was one of Kagome's sweaters and it was damp to the touch. He held it up and looked at it…

Shrugging his shoulders, he lay it back down and started toward his bedroom.

He'd started into his room when he noticed three things at once.

Kagome's door was closed as always.

Kouga's door was standing open.

The door to the bathroom was open as well.

Finding that a bit odd, had Kouga even been home the night before? He tossed his bag across the room onto his bed and moved down the hallway toward Kouga's room. Poking his head in, he saw that the room was basically as it had always been though Kouga wasn't in the bed.

"Damn, Kouga. Pulling already…", InuYasha laughed to himself, thinking of Kouga at some honey's place after only one week back home.

InuYasha started to go back into his room but turned back to look at Kagome's closed door. He wondered if she would rake him over the coals for waking her and looked at his watch to check the time. It was nearly 9am, not too early and he WAS worried about her and there WAS breakfast to consider. Making the choice, he turned the knob on her door and pushed the door open, stepping into the dimly lit room.

It was hard to see, the curtains were pulled closed and the only light available was from her pink lava lamp with a little help from the revolving light she always kept going at night. He made his way over to the bed, a grin on his face. He was just gonna climb into bed with her and snuggle her awake!

At the edge of the bed, he peered closely; something just didn't look right and leaned down further. Suddenly a red rage slid over him that he didn't understand and he held his breath…

He saw every single detail as if in slow motion but found it impossible to grasp how that could be when his heart was racing through his chest.

Kagome WAS in bed, her back to him, white cotton panties peeking out from underneath the big t-shirt of his she wore. But she wasn't alone. She was laid against Kouga, who slept soundly on his back with one arm around her. Her leg was thrown over Kouga's lower body, her hand laid on his bare chest. She slept as deeply as did he.

What the hell was going ON? He'd left her alone with Kouga… and she was HIS, in some way she always HAD been. What had happened and WHY? He felt his eyes start to burn and he backed out of the room slowly, his hands fisted at his side. With one last look at the sleeping pair, he lowered his head and closed the door behind him.

"Damn it, Kagome… damn it.", he said slowly as he tried to make up his mind what to do. Part of him wanted to jerk Kouga up out of her bed, away from her body and pound the shit out of the thieving bastard. That very same part wanted to jerk Kagome out of Kouga's arms and run away with her. The other part of him badly needed to leave the house and get some control. His worst fear now was one of the both of them waking before he was ready to see them. Stumbling blindly down the hallway, he grabbed his keys and left.

He didn't know where he was going to go, had no idea what he even wanted to DO, but he knew he needed space and he needed perspective. He realized now more than ever that his perspective when it came to Kagome just wasn't right. It was skewed in the worst possible way. He fucking LOVED her! He loved her and that thought stopped him cold. He actually had his foot held on the brake, sitting in the middle of the road and if not for the car honking its horn impatiently behind him, he had no idea how long he would've sat there.

"Dear God, Kagome. I LOVE you." he said to himself and brushed a hand over his face. "What's wrong with me?", he mumbled into his hand and turned into the first parking slot he could find. He cut the engine and got out, turning to lean against the window, his head in his hands. Why had he just left it alone so long, especially after she'd moved in with him? Why hadn't he MADE her sit down and face what he knew was there but what they chose to ignore? Why had he left her there in the house alone with Kouga? Why? If he thought back, he could've pointed out the obvious signs of interest since they'd met. But it had been only one week! One freaking week! Who the hell fucked within one week? He had to laugh then…

Hell, he did and he had. Kouga did. But Kagome?

He pounded the top of the car with his fist and lifted his head. His brain kept sending him pictures of the two of them. The way Kagome had so carelessly lain against Kouga, the protective way Kouga held her in his arms - that one hurt the most. HE was the one that protected her and he always had. Why would she have turned so quickly to Kouga?

That was IT! Something had happened and Kouga had BEEN there for her. But what had happened? His mind was trying like hell to give him a clue but he was so muddled he couldn't for the life of him pick it up. What WAS it?

He turned around and leaned his bottom against the car door, looking out over the early morning traffic. He couldn't stay here forever, he had to go back. Hell, he LIVED there! He had a right to go back. But his stomach churned at the thought of being in the house whilst they were all over each other in bed. He just didn't know that he could take it.

"Well, looks like you're just gonna HAVE TO take it, man.", he said to himself and pushed up off the door, turned and hopped in the car.

He was home again and glancing down at his watch, saw he'd been gone for nearly two hours. Surely they'd be up by now.

Kouga woke, a headache pounding thickly along with each beat of his heart. "Fucking HANGOVER.", he groaned and tried to move his arm over his eyes. He realized then that he wasn't alone and he wasn't in a familiar bed. He turned his head slowly… slowly toward the soft, warm body at his side and looked down.

"Kagome?", he mumbled and lay his head back against the pillow underneath his neck.

Kagome. Kagome's room. Kagome sketching him. Kagome in a t-shirt and panties. Kagome in a bra. Kagome's tits in the bra. Kagome wanting to be licked… kissing Kagome…

KAGOME WANTING TO BE LICKED? He tried to turn over in the bed but couldn't. He wanted to LOOK at her. HAD he licked her? God! If that had happened and he couldn't fucking remember it, he'd just have to do it again! He slid one hand down against his chest and encountered her hand there. Taking it in his own, he laced his fingers through hers and closed his eyes.

What the hell had happened?

He remembered kissing her… a slow, deep wonderful kiss. He remembered how warm and good she'd felt under him as he'd kissed her but that was about as far as he could recall.

"Kouga?", he heard her groan from beside him and he squeezed her fingers in his own. He wasn't capable of much more than that.

"I don't feel so good.", she said and loosed her fingers from his as she turned away and to the other side of her bed.

"Mmm…", he mumbled and rolled over toward her.

"Did you sleep here?", she asked, her back still to him.

"Looks like it… yeah.", he answered and spooned his body slowly around hers.

"I don't remember much at all, do you?", she asked.

"Not much… no… My head is killing me though. Are you ok?", he asked.

"No, same here. Jeez! I haven't drank like that in God knows when!", she mumbled.

He slid his fingers over her t-shirt covered belly and was dimly aware that she didn't cringe from his touch, she didn't move away. Was it because she wasn't capable of moving or just couldn't be bothered? Either way, he didn't care. She just felt GOOD to him.

"Kouga?", she asked again.

"Mmm?", he answered, lifting one eyelid to stare at the back of her head.

"Did we fuck?", she asked and he smiled.

"No, if I'd fucked you, you'd have remembered it. Trust me, Kagome.", he said.

"I hate you.", she mumbled but made no move to get away from him.

"Me too. I hate you too.", he said and slid his hand to her arm, rubbing over it as he pressed himself against her back.

"You DID kiss me, though.", she said.

"No, YOU kissed ME!", he answered her.

"No, I at least remember THAT. YOU kissed ME.", she said and turned over slowly onto her back. "God! That don't feel good at ALL!", she moaned. He slid his hand down against her belly and kept it there as he looked at her.

"You asked me to lick you, Kagome. Do you remember that? To lick you all over! Instead, I kissed you, but just on your lips.", he smiled and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Now I KNOW you're lying. I would never ask you to LICK me! Gross!", she grimaced.

"But you did and I was a good boy.", he said.

"Oh, I just bet you WERE. Dear GOD! Don't ever let me drink with you again!", she moaned.

"Ok, I won't.", he smiled.

She was silent for a minute, her eyes on the ceiling. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers and the gentle weight of his hand over her belly.

"Did I really ask you to lick me, Kouga?", she asked, looking at him again.

"Yep, I'm afraid so, Kagome.", he answered her.

"Oh God!", she said and covered her face with one hand. "Did we take our clothes off?", she asked him, peeking through her fingers.

"No. Not really… just-", he started.

She jerked her hand off her face, widened her eyes and then groaned. "Not really just WHAT?", she asked.

"We kept on what we've got on.", he said, his fingers keeping up a gentle stroking of her tummy.

"Good, now you can stop feeling me up.", she said.

"Would you rather I LICK you up?", he laughed gently.

"I'd rather you SHUT up and better still GET up!", she replied but he could see the smile that curled the corners of her mouth.

"But I don't WANNNNNNNNNAAAAA!", he teased her and slid down, laying his cheek against her belly.

"Kouga, I cannot believe you are HERE in my bed. Did we get much work done on the sketches before we got pissed?", she asked and absently lay her hand atop his head.

"I think so. It's over there on your desk.", he said and smiled when he felt the pull of her fingers through his mussed hair.

"Good, I'll look at them later.", she said and looked down to where he lay against her. As if seeing her fingers busily combing through his soft hair for the very first time, she removed them and have him a pat on the shoulder.

"We should get moving. Are you hungry?", she asked.

"Mmm, yeah but nothing is here. Wanna go out?", he asked.

"Ok.", she answered.

He moved slowly, sitting up on the bed and holding his head in his hands.

"Just how many fucking BEERS did I have, Kagome?'' he groaned.

"The last time I looked in the fridge, there were three left.", she said as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"Wanna wash my back?", he asked her and held his hand up to protect himself when he caught her look from the corner of his eye.

"Don't push it, Kouga!", she warned and walked stiffly to her closet, grabbing her fluffy pink robe off the hook. As she got to the door, she turned, her hand on the knob and looked at him.

"Kouga?", she asked softly and he looked at her, wondering what she would say now.

"Yep.", he answered, rubbing his eyes.

"The kiss. I mean, did we…? Was it… you know?", she asked and a light blush stole over her cheeks. "Nevermind.", she said and ducking her head, turned away from him and opened the door.

"Kagome, wait.", he said and got up carefully from the bed, wincing at the pain it caused.

She looked at him, thinking him possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Even rumpled and mussed as he was, hungover and bleary eyed, he was breathtaking to look at and she felt her heart turn over.

"Yeah?", she managed.

"That kiss. I didn't forget that. It was… very nice, I'd do it all over again in a minute.", he said and smiled at her.

"Ok.", she said and smiled back. "See ya in a bit?", she said as she moved out the door.

"It would be even sooner if you'd just shower with me.", he grinned.

"In your dreams, Kouga. In your damned dreams!", she threw over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

InuYasha was already back in the house and in the kitchen when Kagome emerged from her shower. Damp hair pulled back in a head band and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt she looked no older than 15 and it made his heart ache when he had his first real waking glimpse of her.

"InuYasha! What are YOU doing home so early?", she smiled and made her way to him, reaching up to give his mouth a quick kiss as she pulled her arms around his neck.

"I was worried about you and needed to get back here to work on a term paper.", he said.

"Worried about me? Why?", she asked as she looked at the sack on the kitchen table.

"You sounded so strange on the phone. Oh, that's breakfast but it's probably cold by now.", he said as she picked up the sack and poked around in it.

"Kouga and I were thinking of going out for a late breakfast at one of the 24 hour places. Did you eat yet?", she asked him, her back to him.

"Ah, no. I just wasn't too hungry but if you guys wanna go ahead, it's fine.", he said. She heard the strange tone of his voice and turned to look at him.

"InuYasha, are you alright?", she asked softly.

"Yeah, just tired. Went to a party last night and was up nearly all night long. What did you guys do?", he asked. It had popped from his mouth before he'd thought better of it and he fought to regain control.

"Us? Nothing much, went out to dinner. I spilt wine on my sweater…", she smiled and pointed to the garment he'd already discovered. He wondered if THAT was when it had all started. Had Kouga been trying to clean up the spill, touching her breast… had it all snowballed from there? He swallowed the hot water building up in his throat and turned away from her to look into the fridge.

"…then we bought a case of beer and proceeded to get right pissed as I started my first actual sketches of him.", she said.

"You already did the nudes?", InuYasha asked, swinging around to look at her.

"No! Gosh, no. Probably next weekend but I worked for a good solid two hours on some sketching. I'd love for you to look at them and the photos if you don't mind. Give me your opinion?", she asked.

He had to fight to keep anything hurtful coming from his mouth. He loved Kagome with everything in him and he couldn't stand the thought of her ever being hurt. Especially by him.

"Sure, no problem.", he said.

"Thanks, and InuYasha…", she said, making him look down into her face.

"Thanks for rounding up Kouga for me. He's just perfect for the project… incredible, but I won't say more. I don't want to spoil your opinion of the sketches, ok? But thanks!", she smiled and standing on tiptoe, brushed her lips across his once more.

He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her lips as they brushed over his, and before he could stop himself, he had grasped her forearms and pulled her back from him.

"What, InuYasha?", she asked, surprised.

"Nothing, Kagome… just… don't do that. You set the rule before and I agreed, right? Don't… just, not that…", he said and walked into the living room. She stood looking after him, tears forming in her eyes. What he had said- DONE- had stung her deeply and she turned swiftly toward the sink when she heard Kouga's voice in the living room as he spoke to InuYasha, trying to keep from crying.

"Kagome, you ready to ride?", Kouga yelled from the living room.

InuYasha turned his eyes on Kouga.

"Let's go eat, InuYasha. My treat! C'mon!", Kouga said as he walked into the kitchen to find Kagome. InuYasha couldn't help it. He followed Kouga in, wanting to see how they acted, if it was noticeable that they'd slept together, that they were "together" now. He had made up his mind NOT to say one word to either of them. He was going to watch them, wait, see what happened.

"Kagome?", Kouga said, walking up behind her and putting his hands to her shoulders. "You still feeling bad?", he asked lowly. InuYasha grit his teeth, clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"I'm better, thanks. Let's go eat. Maybe that will do the trick and then we'll go back to the park. I'd like to sketch a bit more.", she said.

"Ok, InuYasha, you sure you don't wanna come along? I'm paying, you KNOW that don't come around often!", Kouga grinned as he looked from Kagome to InuYasha. Had something happened whilst he had been showering? She seemed upset and InuYasha looked the same but more angry.

"No, Kouga. You take care of Kagome, ok? And I'll meet you two back tonight at the club. It's Karaoke night, remember Kagome?", he choked out. Kagome kept her eyes on InuYasha, the hurt apparent and then cleared her throat and nodded.

"We'll be there. Bye.", she said and swung past him to leave the kitchen.

"What's up, InuYasha?", Kouga said lowly, not speaking 'til he was sure Kagome was out of earshot. She'd gone back to her room, presumably to pick up her art stuff and get on her shoes. He didn't want to upset her further and he wasn't going to question her. He'd already seen how hesitant she was to discuss InuYasha with him when it concerned her relationship with InuYasha.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Kouga.", InuYasha said tightly, looking directly at him.

"Nothing? You call that NOTHING? What's up? What happened?", Kouga pressed.

"I said nothing that concerns YOU!", InuYasha said firmly.

"If she's upset, it concerns me.", Kouga challenged, his blue eyes shooting fire.

"Oh, since when?", InuYasha retorted.

"Is that what this is about? You don't even have a clue what's going on, do you? You've just assumed something and got mad as hell and said something to her, is that it?", Kouga asked. "Just what the hell DO you assume? What?"

"None of your fucking business Kouga, now leave it. I mean it. I'm not talking about it with you!", he said.

"Your loss, man. I'm willing to step aside but the two of you won't discuss each other and since I'm feeling vibes here with her, I'm not gonna turn my back on it, InuYasha. If you wanna call me off, speak up. If not, I'm letting things happen as they will. But don't you dare try to step in if you change your fucking mind. One chance is all you get.", Kouga said.

"Just WHO the FUCK do you think you ARE, Kouga?", InuYasha said lowly.

"You know me, InuYasha. You know me well. I would never step on your toes with a girl. You KNOW that. Don't make me out to be the bad guy. I've tried to get you to talk about HER. I've tried to get HER to talk about YOU. Neither of you have said a thing to make me believe you are together. Hell, YOU even insisted you were friends only and told me point blank that "it wasn't like that" between you two, do you remember? Well, I'm interested in her, InuYasha. She's lovely. I told you THAT from the beginning. If you aren't gonna lay any claim to her, then don't ruin it for me.", Kouga said.

"Kouga. Let's go. Good light is wasting away, c'mon.", Kagome called from the hall. She just didn't think she could face InuYasha's eyes much longer. She opened the door and went outside to the car.

Kouga stood his ground, looking at InuYasha, his arms folded across his chest.

InuYasha stared back at him. He knew Kouga was right. He knew what he was saying but HOW could he lay any claim to Kagome when she didn't apparently WANT it? How?

"Do what you fucking WANT to, Kouga. I don't care.", he said and turned to go into the living room but turned back once more. "But I'm telling you one thing, if you hurt her, if you so much as make her cry. I'll beat the living hell out of you. I swear to God.", he said.

"That's not your place to worry about is it, InuYasha? You just gave that up. Save it.", Kouga said and with that, walked past InuYasha and out the door to Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Between The Lines**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just a poor woman with an overactive imagination.

**Author Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update… I wanted to finish with chapter 11 so I could upload them both. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again before Christmas, so just in case happy holidays to all… As for this double update, all I can say is: lots of fluff and confrontations mwahahaha

Read, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Maggz

**Chapter 10**

Kagome sat in her car, on the passenger side, window rolled down and feet up in the seat. Kouga pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes as he walked out the front door of the house and stopped in front of the car, his eyes on her.

"You want me to drive?", he asked.

"You are so smart, Kouga, that at times you must surprise yourself!", she said with a smirk and then jerked her thumb toward the driver's seat. "Drive. I don't feel like it.", she said.

"I'd say you and I are making a right bit of progress, Kagome. You trust me to drive your car. Cool!", he said and started the engine.

She just shook her head, sighed and turned to stare out the window. He backed the car out of the space and looked at her as he moved out of the parking lot. He wondered what InuYasha had said or done to make her so sad. He started to say something, to ask her if she was OK and just shut his mouth. He knew her well enough by now to know when to say something and when to keep his trap shut. This was one of those times and he didn't need hitting over the head to realize that.

He took one last look at her and drove toward the village giving her the space she seemed to need. Turning into the first 24 hour breakfast place he knew of, he cut the engine and sat back.

She turned to look at him and he saw the confusion and pain in her eyes. He lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked down it. "Hungry, Kagome?", he smiled.

"Mmm, yeah. Wonder will we get sick eating this stuff after we drank like sailors last night?", she asked him and reached for his hand. He was sure she would take it away, he was used to that by now from her and it didn't deter him in the least. He KNEW she cared, she was just confused. Well, so was he… they should get along just fine in the world. Instead, she held his hand against her face and closed her eyes for a moment. Everything in his body told him to kiss her, just lean forward in the damned seat and KISS HER. But something else told him not to and he sighed.

"Let's go get sick together. Then if you're a good girl, I'll let you lick spray cream off me!", he grinned, winking at her as he slid his hand away from her and got out of the car.

"Damn, Kouga, now THAT just makes me sick right there!", she shuddered playfully and he laughed, watching as she walked around the car toward him. He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders, walking with her toward breakfast.

They waited to be seated and found themselves standing in front of the jukebox, arguing over what song to play.

"Play Drowning by the Backstreet Boys!", she said, trying to take the coin from his hand.

"Hell no!", he frowned, pulling the quarter higher than her head and laughing when she reached for it.

"Kouga, I love that song…", she whined and started to dig in the pocket of her shorts for her own money.

"Spare me the mushy girlie details. Play some REAL music, some Journey, Bon Jovi…", he said as he quickly slid the coin into the slot. She leaned over him quick as a flash and having remembered the numbers to key in for the song, pressed them.

"Well, FUCK!", Kouga shouted and several heads turned toward them.

Kagome laughed and pressed her hand across his mouth. He glanced around the place and smiled quickly in apology before taking her hand away and squeezing it in his own.

"Thank you, Romeo.", she smiled sweetly as their table was readied.

"You owe me a freaking dance tonight at the club then. No going back on it, I mean it.", he said as she sank down in the seat. "Can I sit beside you or do you want me across from you?", he asked.

"Hmm, tough choice. If you sit across from me I have to look at you while I eat. But if you sit beside me, I have to worry about those busy hands of yours.", she said with a look at his hands now stuffed into his pockets. He was looking down at her, his lower lip just barely poking out and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sit beside me but if you TOUCH me...", she warned and he grinned, having got his way with her.

"I will NOT touch you… if I can help it.", he added as he slid in next to her.

"Something to drink?", the waitress asked and Kouga looked up, smiling.

"Got hot chocolate?", he asked, grunting as Kagome elbowed him. "Sorry, Coke would be good for me. Kagome?", he asked, turning to grin at her.

"Milk. Large. With ice, please.", she said and looked at Kouga as he made a face.

"Milk with ICE? God, Kagome. That sounds… dunno…", he said.

"Well YOU aren't drinking it are you, Kouga?", she said.

"Nope, I'm not.", he said and pushed himself comfortably down in the seat.

"You said you wanted to sketch today?", he asked.

"Yeah, do you mind?", she asked.

He looked at her hand, lying on the table and slid his up to cover it.

"You know I don't. I like spending time with you, you know that. It's fun, you keep me on my toes!", he smiled. "But can I ask a favor?", he said softly as he looked down, then back up at her thru his lashes.

"Kouga? Do you DO things like that on purpose?", she smiled.

"Do what on purpose?", he asked her, tilting his head.

"That! You know… THAT!", she said and he shook his head in confusion.

"Don't TELL me you don't know what I'm talking about, that makes me think for sure you're nothing BUT a player!", she laughed.

"But I DON'T know, what do you mean?", he laughed.

"That eye thing, that flirty shy thing you do. It's so… hmm… Sorry, I'm not gonna fall for it, forget it!", she said, shaking her head.

"Fall for what?", he asked.

"You just want me to say something like that so you can hold it over my head later! I know you!", she laughed.

"Kagome? I'm confused!", he huffed.

"But so cute when you are.", she laughed. "What were you going to ask me BEFORE you did the EYE thing at me?", she asked.

"I… well… Shit, I forgot now!", he said.

"You said you didn't mind posing for me today. Then you asked me for a favor, NOT one of the sexual kind!", she grinned.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you if you'd go ride go-karts with me. Would you?", he asked.

His eyes had lit up at once when he'd told her what he wanted and she couldn't help but think how much like a little boy he seemed. Go-Karts. It had been ages since she'd done that. It sounded like fun.

"Yeah, I'll race Karts with you! Sure!", she smiled and watched as the waitress sat their drinks down in front of them. Kouga took a sip of his Coke and looked at her from the corner of his eye when he felt her staring at him.

"What?", he asked, sitting his drink down.

"Nothing.", she said and smiled.

"Tell me.", he insisted.

"Oh, I was just wondering how long it had been since you'd been to bed with a girl without actually doing the deed!", she laughed and leaned over to sip her milk through the long pink straw that had been placed in it.

He watched her lips slip around the straw, kept his eyes on her as she closed her eyes and swallowed and felt himself stiffen.

"Jeez, Kagome.", he said and looked away from her. Sometimes he wondered how he could keep his hands off her when all he wanted to do right at that moment was TOUCH her and kiss her and love her up right.

"So? Are you ever gonna tell me about HER?", she asked, reaching over to tuck a few strands of stray fringe behind his ear. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, then opened them and looked at her.

"After we eat. Then I'll talk.", he said. He watched her eyes change color, from the soft chocolate brown they were to dark brown.

"What do you two want to eat today?", the waitress asked as she came back to their table.

"Bacon, eggs, toast and jam.", Kouga smiled.

"The same.", Kagome said when it came her turn.

Kouga watched the waitress walk away, his mind a million miles from where he now sat, drifting…

"…_Every time I breathe, I take you in. And my heart beats again. Baby, I can't help it. You keep me drowning in your love. And every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love, baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love_...", Kagome sang the chorus of the song she'd stolen at the juke box and he turned to grin at her.

"_I can't imagine life without your love. And even forever, don't seem like long enough_…", she smiled at him as she sang. He leaned over impulsively and placed a kiss on her mouth just as she started into another verse.

"What was THAT for since I told you no touching?", she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't know.", he said and looked down at his drink.

Kagome looked at him, his face in profile as he kept his gaze down. What made this man tick? What made him do and say the things he did and what was behind the pain she sometimes saw in his blue eyes? She badly needed her heart to slow down, needed to take the time to figure out what it was between she and Kouga that kept them "at" each other but not able to stay away. It was as if they were drawn together and she could feel the restraints she'd placed on herself very long ago, snapping loose.

"Here you go…", filled plates being sat down in front of them broke her train of thought as she picked up her fork and dug into the steaming plate of food.

"Hungry, baby-girl?", Kouga smiled as he shoveled his own into his mouth.

"Mhmm… so good…", she mumbled as she sipped from the straw once more.

"Kouga?", she asked, once she'd swallowed.

He glanced at her and kept eating.

"Never mind.", she said and turned her attention back to her plate.

"You know, Kagome. THAT is a pet peeve of mine. Somebody starting a conversation and then giving me the "never mind". I HATE that!", he frowned.

"It goes with the subject matter we'll discuss after we eat, I didn't wanna ruin your appetite.", she said matter-of-factly.

"Good.", he said and busied himself with finishing off his plate of food.

Stomachs full, they left the restaurant and drove toward the park. Kagome pulled her backpack from the back seat of the car and started walking toward the big tree that'd sat at a few days before. Kouga watched her walking ahead of him, head up, eyes straight ahead, hips swinging from side to side for his pleasure.

"Ok, sit for me.", she said, turning to him and pointing to a spot underneath the tree. He sank down, crossing his feet Indian style and pulling at the grass.

"Lean against the trunk.", she said as she dug around in her pack. She soon had a fresh pencil and her pad in her hands and she sat across from him, placing her pad on her knees.

She looked at him and he could tell she wasn't really THERE with him anymore, just like she hadn't been really THERE with him for a bit of the night before when she'd sketched him. He could feel it; it was like a change in the air. She was in her own little world and he realized it bothered him. Where did Kagome go when she pulled herself away? Why could she hide so easily inside herself when she felt the urge to? Didn't she feel safe enough with him to let herself just go freely?

"How did you meet her?", she broke into his thoughts, startling him.

"Meet? Oh, well… I moved to America last year to live with my uncle who owns a steel manufacturing plant there.", he said.

"Oh, so money is in the Shimura family then…", she frowned down at her pad, looking up at him once again to get her view exactly as she wanted it.

"Not scads but yeah, he's got money. I'd never traveled to America and I felt the need to get away for awhile so I did. I ended up working in the plant for him, saving my money, enjoyed myself. He's my favorite uncle, you know. It had been five years since I'd seen him.", he smiled.

She quickly moved to sketch his mouth and filled in the smile on her pad.

"So how did you fare with the American girls?", she asked him, working on the tilt of his head.

"Girls? Same as here, really… played the field… yeah, I was a PLAYA!", he teased her and she looked quickly at him, smiling. She was back in his world now and he loved it. He loved it so much he crawled quickly across the grass to her and knocked her gently to her back, amid her protestations, of course.

Leaning over her he brushed the hair from her eyes that had escaped from her headband and reached down, taking the sketch pad and pencil from her hands, placing them beside her.

"I have to kiss you. You know that, right?", he asked, his voice low and husky as he brought his face closer to hers.

"No, I didn't know that… but I think I do now.", she whispered, cupping his face in her palms.

"Kagome…", he said softly as he laid against her and pressed his lips to hers. He could feel the pressure of her fingers against his jaw, then the movement as they slid up to his ears and into his hair. She sighed into his mouth, opening it up to him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist - and pressed himself against her hip, slipping his tongue carefully against her lips as he prolonged the kiss.

Her mind was racing, her body fevered. She WANTED him. More than anything she'd ever wanted before. Something in him just pulled at her very core. Something she couldn't comprehend. He fascinated her, everything about him just ensnared her further and further into his very being.

He moaned into her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his hands moving over her back, sliding underneath her top and connecting with the soft skin there. She gasped. If just his touch could affect her that way- his KISS- then what would happen if he made love to her… all the way?

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", interrupted their sweet moment. Kouga looked up quickly, seeing three pairs of eyes on them.

"What the HELL are you doing standing right there?", he growled. He was stiff, swollen inside the confines of his jeans; he wanted her mouth underneath his again… right then!

"Playing ball.", one of the three young boys that had broken into their moment grinned.

"Play somewhere else!", Kouga said firmly.

"That's gross!", one of the other boys chirped.

"It is, aye? Then why're you standing looking at it?", Kouga asked.

"Our ball rolled over here, right THERE!", the last boy pointed. Kouga turned to look and sure enough, the blue soccer ball lay against the trunk of the tree.

"Get it and go away.", Kouga said.

"Kouga…", Kagome admonished gently, a smile playing about her lips. He looked so darned cute when he was angry, she wondered briefly how to get him to pose for her with the same look she saw on his face at that particular moment.

He looked down, saw her smile and kissed the tip of her nose.

"YUCK!", all three boys chimed in together. Kouga's head shot up once more.

"The BALL!", he growled, pointing toward the tree. Giggling and sneaking looks at Kagome, they approached the tree slowly, as if afraid Kouga would suddenly make a move toward them. Once the tallest of the three had the ball in hand, they all shot off in the direction they had come.

Kagome lay looking up at Kouga as he watched them run into the distance and reached up to touch his face. He looked down at her and held her gaze for what seemed a very long time to her but was more likely mere seconds.

"Is it NOT meant for me to be with you at all, Kagome?", he asked softly.

"Kouga! Those were just children. I'll bet you did the exact same thing when you were small!", she frowned up at him.

"Kiss me again?", he asked.

"I'd love to but if we do, I'm afraid I'll never get this sketch done and time is running out, Kouga. I need to work on my masterpiece this coming weekend!", she said.

"You fancy having me naked, eh?", he grinned and swooped down to kiss her quickly anyway.

"Mmm, I won't complain but YOU must behave!", she said as he sat up and pulled her into a sitting position.

"I have a proposal for you.", he said as he settled himself back down into his original position against the tree trunk. "How 'bout when I POSE nude, you WORK nude? You know, sit there naked and draw me.", he grinned wider.

"Kouga Shimura. I'm not going to give you the reply you seem so determined to pull from me. I have one word for you and that is, NO!", she said as she pulled her sketch pad to her knees once more.

He kept his eyes on her this time, wanting to SEE when she dropped away from him. As she lifted her gaze to his face, he felt it… felt it more than SAW it and his heart ached for some strange reason.

"So, go on with your story, Kouga. Back to where you said you had many lovely American girls ripe for the picking over there but only ONE that captured the true heart and soul of Kouga.", she murmured as she bit her lip and started to work once more.

He took a breath, looking out over the park. Keeping his eyes on the three boys that had destroyed his romantic moment with Kagome and he started to speak.

"Yeah, I worked for my uncle in the plant. I saved my money. I don't think I ever meant to STAY there, to LIVE there, but I had no definite plans for anything really. I dated around, went out with my friends too. Just had lotsa laughs. It was great.", he said.

"But then you met her.", Kagome said lowly and he cut his gaze back quickly toward her then, hoping to read in her expression that she was back with him. She wasn't but she WAS listening. He continued, hearing the sounds her pencil made as it scratched over the pad.

"Then I met her, yeah. Ayame.", he said and she heard him take another deep breath, this one much deeper and somehow more profound than the others since he'd started to speak. She debated on whether to stop him, wondered if it was as painful as it seemed to be. But the artist in her was soaking up every emotion he was offering and it was coming straight to the paper right before her very eyes.

"Ayame, nice name.", she said.

"Mmm, yeah, I suppose. Not pretty as Kagome by a long shot but nice.", he said. She smiled, not lifting her eyes from the paper. She was on a roll.

"I met her, she worked in my uncle's office. Do you remember when you were a little girl, Kagome? When you found something so special, so sweet, so perfect that you just wanted to hide it and keep it for yourself? You couldn't think of sharing it. It would somehow spoil the preciousness of it?", he asked her. She only nodded; she knew that feeling well and it made a lump come into her throat.

"That was what I felt with her. She was different somehow. I had no need to brag about her to my friends. I never offered or asked to bring her round them when we went out club hopping, she was MINE and I wanted it to be that way forever.", he said.

"You fell in love.", Kagome said, her heart in her throat.

"I don't honestly KNOW, Kagome. I'd never been in love before but I couldn't for the life of me figure out WHAT I felt for her. I knew I never wanted to be away from her, I could even see asking her to spend the rest of our lives together, it felt just… that… right.", he said and she noticed his hands clenched into fists at his sides as she quickly glanced up at him and back down. He was in his own place then, she let him continue.

"She was my secret and I kept her that way for over six months. One day, I was out shopping for underwear, for God sakes. New boxers. I saw her… For some reason, I didn't go up to her. It was like… I don't know, like I needed to just WATCH her… and so I hung back. It felt delicious. I could imagine telling her about it in bed later that night. Seemed somehow dark… but sensual. As I watched, a guy joined her and right before my eyes, they kissed. I was far enough away from her that she could've never spotted me, and I stayed there… watching. I could tell right off that this wasn't just some chance meeting between friends. These two were involved… heavily. I followed them to a small, watching from across the street as they sat at one of the outside tables. They couldn't keep their hands off each other… I couldn't breathe…", he said.

"Kouga…", Kagome spoke up, putting her pencil down along with her pad by her side and crawling to him on her knees. He caught her eyes and smiled, slow and sad, breaking her heart further.

"She was married, Kagome. Always had been. I kinda checked around, found it out and kept it all to myself. Then told my uncle I had decided to travel the States a bit more before coming home to Japan.", he said.

Kagome was at his side now and she reached for his hand, sliding one into both of hers. She sat on her knees, her eyes looking deeply into his.

"I left. Never saw her again. Never wanted to, honestly. I stayed on the road for another four months then came home. End of story.", he said.

"I'm so sorry, Kouga.", Kagome said.

"It's not your fault. It was a lesson to be learned. Everything in this world happens for a reason. I haven't figured out yet what THAT one was, but sooner or later it'll come to me. And I'm ok, Kagome. I really am. Leaving there and coming home kinda put it behind me.", he said as he tugged lightly on her hands holding his own.

"…but it never leaves…", she whispered.

"What did you say?", he asked and slipped his hand from hers, lifting a finger to her trembling chin. Her eyes were dark and wet with unshed tears and when she blinked, one slid down her left cheek like a brilliant raindrop.

"It's not important… Oh, Kouga, I wish I could take it away from you.", she said as she reached for him and threw her arms around his neck. He ducked his face into her shoulder, inhaling the flowery scent of her shampoo. She HAD made it better just by being there, letting him come into her life and become a friend.

"I'm sorry for making you talk about it. I thought… Oh crap, I don't know WHAT I thought. How could I have been so thoughtless!?", she whispered as she stroked the back of his hair.

"You didn't know, Kagome. We do these things to find out about each other, to get to know each other better. I can't find fault or blame with you for THAT!", he said.

"But I know it was hard for you.", she said. "Now I know why…"

"Wasn't so bad once I began telling you. Really. And you're the only person I've ever shared that with. Strange, eh?", he said as she sat back and looked into his eyes once more.

"Really?", she asked.

"Really, honest to God… only you.", he smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek with his finger.

"Forgive me?", she asked.

"Not one thing in this world to forgive you for, sweetheart. Now you know me better than you did before. Right? It's only natural. I don't regret telling you.", he said.

"Promise?", she asked.

"Swear it!", he smiled.

"Then we need to go have some fun. Let's go find the Go-Karts, Kouga.", she said and scrambled up, pulling him with her.

They spent the remainder of the day riding Go-Karts, finding a hotdog stand and grabbing foot long treats, eating each other's ice cream cones, and walking by the duck pond. Late afternoon found them lying under "their" tree once more. Kagome lay on her back, knees up, her head in Kouga's lap as he told her about his family, his plans for the future and his car that he planned to retrieve from his parent's home the following weekend. His fingers busied themselves with pulling the headband out of her hair and letting the softness of her hair fall against his hands as he talked.

She found a small patch of clover where they had stopped to relax against the tree and as he talked, she wove a necklace of clover for him. He laughed when he saw the green grass stain along her fingernails from her work with the necklace, but she only said it matched perfectly with the oil stains from her paints.

Finished with the necklace, she sat up, looping the long strand of clover around his neck and kissing him as she did. He pulled her into his lap and held her there against him, so close she could feel the beating of his heart.

"You up for karaoke tonight, Kagome?", he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm…", she murmured, feeling sleepy.

"Do you usually go? Is this a regular thing?", he asked.

"Mmm, yeah…", she answered him.

"You gonna save a dance for me though, right?", he asked.

"Sure, save a dance…", she muttered and pressed her cheek against his chest.

He lay down with her nestled in his arms. The sweet, clean scent of soft grass surrounding them. Happy, faraway sounds of dogs barking, children laughing…

Drifting down into sleep himself, he was smiling…


	11. Chapter 11

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just a poor woman with an overactive imagination.

**Chapter 11**

InuYasha stood in his room, flipping idly thru his closet. His hands closed on a pair of his favorite jeans and he slid them off the hanger and turned to toss them back across the bed. His eyes lit on a picture Kagome had drawn of him nearly two month's before and he frowned and turned back to search for a shirt.

"Nothing. I got nothing to wear… AT ALL!", he mumbled as he flipped through shirt after shirt after shirt. Disgusted, he slammed shut the closet door and opened his dresser drawer. Folded inside was his gray Adidas t-shirt with the black lettering. Satisfied for the moment, he pulled the shirt over his head, leaving it untucked out of his jeans. He reached down for his trainers and after putting on his socks, slid his feet inside and tied them tightly.

"Long fucking breakfast…", he mumbled to himself. It was already nearing evening and still no sign of Kouga and Kagome. He didn't know what he had expected.

But certainly not this.

He'd worked on his term paper, drove over to the basketball court and shot some hoops, stopped by Miroku's place and drank a few beers and then had come on back home.

"Fuck it.", he muttered as he reached for his wallet and stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans.

He walked out of the house, locked up and got into his car, driving toward Toto's. Beer, food and music. Maybe all of that would liven him up.

Kagome and Kouga made it back to the house just as the sun was setting.

"InuYasha's not here, he must've went on ahead.", she said, her eyes showing the strain of her worry over him. She'd kept him out of her head the entire day, not wanting to ruin a day of working on her project and not willing to let it intrude on a wonderful time with Kouga. But she was angry at InuYasha. Angry, for how he'd treated her earlier. He'd acted like an ass, something he NEVER did. He'd pushed her away and it had hurt.

"You still wanna go?", Kouga asked her, noticing her frown as they got out of the car and headed inside to change clothes.

"Yeah, it's been a few weeks since I've been and I promised InuYasha we'd be there, remember?", she asked, turning to look at him.

"I know. Would you rather I not go, Kagome?", he asked as he unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"NO! I want you to go, Kouga. Unless you just don't WANT to go.", she said, moving past him and into the house.

"I just thought you might not want me invading your karaoke time with InuYasha.", he said.

She walked backed to him, looping her arms around his neck and smiling.

"You'd not be invading. I'd miss you if you weren't there, ok? But if you really don't want to go, I'm fine with that. I understand.", she said.

"Would you?", he asked. "Miss me, I mean?", he asked her, his hands at her waist.

"Grievously!", she sighed and rolled her eyes, making him laugh. "Yes, I'd miss you. Plus, I'm not one to renege on my promises and I DID promise you a dance. Only you'll need to dance with me to Drowning!", she smiled and laughing, pushed away from him and went to her bedroom to sort her clothes.

He smiled walking back to his room, digging through his own limited source of clothing.

"Shopping for sure tomorrow.", he mumbled as he pulled out his last pair of trousers. They were a faded, frayed pair of denims, wide-legged with worn holes near one knee as well as the opposite thigh. He took them and a pair of clean white boxers and went into the bathroom for a shower. His mind drifted to Kagome as he lathered his body with soap. What he'd give to rub her down with a sweet smelling bottle of soap! He looked down, feeling himself stir and sighed.

"Go to sleep, man. Just got to sleep. I'm not pushing her!", he said lowly. He reached down and turned the hot water knob to the left, leaving only cold water to rinse himself in. Gasping, he made himself stand under the water until he just couldn't take it any longer. He shivered as he reached for a towel and dried himself off but his "problem" was gone, mission accomplished, at least for the moment.

He slipped into his boxers and jeans, opening the door as he ran his hands through his hair. He could hear the other shower running down the hallway and made himself think neutral thoughts as he walked past the door.

Digging around, he found a yellow t-shirt with the name of some establishment he'd been a regular visitor of in the States emblazoned across the chest and pulled it over his head. He was sorted and ready to walk out the door within ten minutes.

Kagome dressed in a pair of black combat trousers and a very feminine ruffled, white, off the shoulder blouse. Spraying on a light body spray of White Musk, she fluffed her fingers thru her hair and then grabbed her styling mousse, working it thru as well. She grabbed her trainers and socks and flopped onto the bed to pull them on. Reaching for her purse on the desk, she pulled out her money, her ID and a lip gloss, tucking each item into one of the big pockets along the side of her thigh.

"Kagome? Ready?", she heard Kouga's voice from across the hallway and she smiled.

"Ready, let's boogie!", she said and picked up her necklace off the dresser. She met him in the lounge and he whistled appreciatively at her.

"Nice.", he grinned.

"You stop that! YOU look great!! I love the jeans! Can you fasten my necklace for me?", she asked, stepping in front of him.

He took the chain from her finger and slid it around her neck, smiling when she leaned her head forward for him to be able to fasten it for her. When she looked back up at him, he captured her lips in a soft kiss and she hugged him tightly.

"Ready?", she breathed.

"Mmm, yeah. If you say so.", he grinned.

They walked into Toto's club at exactly 8:15 on the dot by the clock over the bar. InuYasha had already drank four beers and eaten a hamburger by the time they got there. He spotted them when they came in the door, his eyes going for their hands to see if they were attached. They weren't.

Kouga spotted him first and turned to speak to Kagome, his lips pressed to her ear. InuYasha turned away, looking toward the pool tables in the back. He wasn't sure he could handle this at all but he was damned sure gonna TRY!

He felt hands on his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles there and he sighed.

Kagome.

Leaning his head back he offered his smile to her and she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "That's my forgiveness for being such an ass to me this morning, you mean bugger!", she frowned and kissed him there once more.

"Sorry. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, I guess… forgive me?", he asked as he reached for her hand, pulling her around so that she landed in his lap. She was laughing as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I forgive you. Always.", she said and he grinned at her.

Kouga watched them as he sat down in the chair next to InuYasha. He didn't like seeing Kagome sitting in InuYasha's lap, laughing and kissing his face… though they were ONLY little kisses after all, nothing more. Still it BOTHERED him. He caught the gleam of InuYasha's eye over Kagome's shoulder and raised a brow… what the hell was going on?

"I got some work done, InuYasha.", she said and turned around to smile at Kouga. He looked a little lost sitting there all alone and frowning, she scrambled out of InuYasha's lap and pulled a chair from the table behind them, sitting between the two of them.

"Ah, so all you've got left is your masterpiece, eh?", InuYasha grinned and ordered another beer.

"Yeah, should have most of the work done on THAT this weekend. What do you think Kouga? Still up for it?", she smiled, touching his face with her hand. InuYasha stiffened beside her and looked down into his beer.

"I'm up for it if you are!", he said, taking her hand and kissing the palm.

"I'm going to play some pool, you coming?", he asked no one in particular.

"Maybe in a minute. I'm hungry.", Kagome said. "Kouga?"

"Yeah, me too. You want a burger?", he asked.

"Sure, we'll share some chips?" she asked and he nodded and got up, going up to place their order.

InuYasha sat back down heavily and looked at her.

Kagome smiled at him but frowned when he gave her a look.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?", she asked, reaching for his hand.

"Kagome, I just don't understand. I mean, you and Kouga, what's going on?", he asked as he looked back over his shoulder, seeing Kouga leaned over the bar, placing their orders.

"Ah, you want to know if Kouga and I have something going on and I haven't let you IN on it yet, is that it?", she smiled slowly.

Dear GOD, she thought he was alright with it all, was his first thought.

But why the fuck wouldn't she? I've never told her differently, was the second one.

He tried to think of something to say but couldn't. She leaned toward him and took his cheeks in her hands, smiling into his eyes.

"I like him, InuYasha. I really, really LIKE him. We had so much fun today! I never would've thought when I first met him that he'd be my type but he IS! Thank you SO much!", she smiled.

InuYasha felt like the earth had dropped away from him in that moment. He felt her hands on his face, saw the glow of her beauty that came from her happiness with Kouga, remembered the way he'd came upon them in her bed and he jerked his head sideways and lay it in his hands on the table.

"INUYASHA!?", Kagome cried.

He turned his head to look at her and smiled. It was so hard to do but he was NOT going to rain on her happiness… and God help him, she looked happier than he had ever seen her.

"Don't scare me that way!", she breathed and hugged him. "What did you DO that for?", she asked.

"I'm shocked is all!", he smiled, not moving.

"Shocked at what?", she asked.

"You. Never, since I've known you have I seen you fall this hard, this fast. Why, Kagome? What is it about Kouga that makes you so happy?", he asked her.

"I… well, I dunno, InuYasha. I never really thought about it. We just click, I suppose. I mean, something… I don't KNOW, InuYasha.", she said and frowned. "You don't like it, me being with Kouga. Why? Is there something you didn't tell me about him?", she asked.

"NO! No, I just… I thought I KNEW you Kagome. I feel like I don't know you at all.", he sighed and turned his face back into his hands on the table.

"InuYasha? Are you angry with me?", she asked.

"Un un…" he mumbled into his hands.

"You gonna do karaoke with me?", she whispered into his ear.

"You still wanna do it with me?", he asked, looking into her eyes as he turned his face toward her.

"You bet your life, InuYasha. Tonight WE win the free steak dinner!", she giggled and clapped her hands together.

"You're on then baby! Let the games begin!", he laughed.

Kouga stood at the bar, waiting on their order to come up. He'd turned to go back to the table when he spotted Kagome with her face lay near InuYasha's on the table top.

"What in the FU-?", he started and then pushed himself back down onto the stool, turning his back to them. So InuYasha was gonna play THIS way then…

Bags of food in hand, Kouga walked back to the table and sat the food in front of a grinning Kagome. Throwing his leg over the back of her chair, he slid in behind her - his legs on either side of hers, and nuzzled her neck as she giggled, digging into the bag of food. He wrapped one arm around her waist as he propped his chin on her bare shoulder and looked over into the bag as well.

"This smells so good!", she breathed in and InuYasha laughed, though his gut was killing him. She dug out the burgers, sitting them down in front of her and reached inside for a chip. Without a thought, she lifted her hand over her shoulder and pushed the chip into Kouga's mouth, her eyes dancing. He ate it from her fingers then nibbled the fingertips, making her laugh harder.

"I'm gonna play some pool until it's time to sing.", InuYasha said and pushed his chair back, looking down at them. They were both laughing at something that was decidedly between only the two of them, lost in a world he knew nothing of… and with a heavy heart, he walked away.

"InuYasha?", Kagome called after him and he looked back over his shoulder at her. She was so pretty, smiling like that. Her eyes bright and happy. "Don't you get lost back there, now. It'll be time to sing in just a bit!", she grinned. He nodded at her, let his eyes sweep to Kouga and then turned and walked back toward the tables.

"Kagome?", Kouga murmured as he kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Yes, Kouga?", she answered, unwrapping her burger.

"Is everything OK with you and InuYasha?", he asked.

"Yes, why?", she replied, taking a bite and handing his sandwich back to him.

"I just saw you from the bar, you looked… dunno… upset, involved?", he questioned.

"Oh, I was telling him how much I appreciated him sending you my way for the sketch project and how much fun you and I had today, that's all.", she said as she licked her fingers. He kept his eyes on her little pink tongue, feeling his reaction to her deep in his gut.

"You had fun then, eh?", he asked, finally unwrapping his sandwich and biting into it.

"The best!", she said.

"That's good, me too.", he said.

"You ok back there, Kouga?", she asked, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Yep.", he answered, leaning forward and reaching for his beer.

"You're comfortable eating… this way…", she ventured.

"Mmhm, I like sitting with you like this. It's nice.", he mumbled as he took another bite.

"Mmm, me too…", she laughed softly and picked up a chip, biting into it.

InuYasha watched them from the pool tables, flubbing a shot and swearing up a storm. _Why didn't Kouga just take her in the bathroom and fuck the hell out of her?_, his mind shouted.

"Damn, I gotta stop this. It's driving me mad. Why did it never bother me when she dated the jocks she brought back home?", he wondered.

But it had.

This was worse though, in some way. It was Kouga, and Kouga was his good friend.

He could also see that Kagome was in way over her head with Kouga. She was drawn to him just like he'd seen other girls drawn to him. He was like a fucking magnet! A babe magnet! And that worried InuYasha to no end.

But to be honest, InuYasha had noticed a huge difference in Kouga in relation to how he treated Kagome and cared for her as opposed to how he well remembered his behavior with other girls. It wasn't like she was just ANY girl. He could tell. She meant something to Kouga and it would only grow stronger with time.

Could he take it living there with them? Watching Kagome fall deeper and deeper in love with Kouga? Hearing the sounds of their frantic lovemaking as he slept down the hall? Watching them kiss and cuddle? He wasn't so sure.

"InuYasha? What the FUCK is your problem, man?", Miroku laughed as InuYasha messed up yet another shot. InuYasha's eyes were on Kouga and Kagome. SHIT! FUCK!

"WHAT ARE you looking at?", Miroku asked as he came around to InuYasha's side of the table and let his gaze follow where InuYasha's led.

"Well, well, well! The Ice Princess has thawed I see. Damn that Wolf! Fuck! Do you have a CLUE how long I've been after that?", Miroku nodded toward the couple sat at the table.

"Shut the fuck UP?", InuYasha said lowly, dropping his eyes back to the table.

"Whoa! Alright, fine.", Miroku said and walked around to the other side of the table.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed a bit more in the club and Kagome grinned. It was karaoke time! From where she sat, she searched the room for InuYasha and finding him, waved him back over. Reluctantly, he waved back and made his way over to the table, sitting down in the seat he had vacated moments before.

"Did you sign us up, InuYasha?", she asked, bouncing lightly against Kouga. Kouga smiled, running his hands across her stomach and pulling her against him. InuYasha grimaced and nodded.

"We're on the list. Same as always!", he said.

"Yes!", she squealed, jumping in her seat even more. Kouga was laughing, hugging her as she giggled in her excitement.

"It's been a few weeks since you've been down to sing with me, Kagome. You sure you up for it?", InuYasha asked, a smile breaking through his worries.

"Yes, I'm sure, InuYasha. Very sure!", she said.

Four acts went up before the announcer called InuYasha and Kagome's name. Kouga slid back, allowing her to get up. She turned and smiled at him as she took InuYasha's hand and followed him up onto the small stage. A round of applause went up for them and InuYasha turned to her, smiling.

The music started and Kouga laughed.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast_…", InuYasha sang, winking at Kagome.

"_Summer lovin' happened so fast_…", Kagome sang sweetly back.

"_I met a girl, crazy for meeeee!_", he continued.

"_Met a boy, cute as can be!_", she smiled right back at him.

"_Summer days, drifting away to uh-oh those Summer nights!_", the sang together.

Kouga heard wolf whistles abound from the tables around him and grinned. She was a hit. Hell, they BOTH were. It was great!

They danced and sang, laughed and hugged through the entire song. Kouga watched them closely as they performed together. He could see the love between the two of them but try as he might, he didn't see anything that resembled the passion that seemed to pull he and Kagome together. That made him feel better. He didn't hold a grudge against InuYasha's feelings for Kagome. Hell, they'd been friends forever, InuYasha was protective of her. He understood that. But if the romance wasn't there, if the passion wasn't in place, he needed for InuYasha to step aside so that he and Kagome could find what they truly meant to each other.

They finished the song amid a standing ovation from the entire room and InuYasha picked Kagome up and swung her around, kissing her soundly as he sat her to her feet.

Kagome skipped down the steps and toward Kouga who captured her in his arms and held her, laughing along with her.

"That was great, Kagome! Fucking great!", he shouted over the din in the room.

"You thought we did ok, then?", she asked, breathless and he could've kissed her right there. She looked so damned beautiful, her face flushed, hair hanging down to her shoulders, eyes bright and shining, happy smile on her face.

"Just listen, Kagome…", he said and cocked his head to the side, smiling when her mouth moved into a wide O of surprise.

"Listen, InuYasha, we did GOOD! Wonder will we get the steak dinner?", she giggled.

"Hope so, I'm broke!", InuYasha laughed.

A break was called so that the judges could decide the winner of the contest and the before he realized it, Kouga was being drug onto the dance floor. Drowning by the Backstreet Boys played over them and he groaned and drug his feet.

"Kouga! Come ON! Let's GO!", Kagome cried, pulling him to the middle of the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love this song…", she whispered, lifting her face toward his and closing her eyes.

"Kag-", he started to speak but she pulled his head down to hers and let her lips meet his. Oh yeah, this was what he wanted, what he craved… needed. His body reacted strongly to her and his hands moved from her waist to her hips and rested there as she continued to kiss him. He didn't know if it was the buzz she'd got from being up onstage or what but he was loving it.

"Oh, Kouga.", she purred into his mouth and he groaned and slid his hands to the backs of her thighs as they danced.

"_Go on and pull me under, cover me with dreams, yeah. Love me mouth to mouth now, you know I can't resist, cause you're the air that I breathe_…", she sang against his lips. He pulled her tightly against him, his hands gripping her hard as he pushed himself tightly against her. He moved to kiss down her neck and realized he was almost beyond control and that they were in the center of the dance floor. Glancing about the room, he saw that nobody was paying them any particular attention and sighed.

"Kagome, let's go back home.", he mumbled against her ear, kissing the lobe lightly.

"Kouga.", she sighed. She was nearly lost, her body buzzing with so much feeling she could barely think straight.

"Look at me, baby.", he whispered and cupped his hands around her face, pressing his forehead against hers. She kept her eyes closed until he placed one more small kiss on her lips and then brushed his thumbs there.

"Let's go back.", he insisted. God knew how much longer he could take it. He could feel the heat of her body thru her blouse, could see the blush that colored her face and down her neck.

"Wanna love you, Kagome.", he whispered and kissed her again.

"Kouga.", she sighed.

"Need you, baby.", he insisted softly and ran his hands down her arms and to her own hands, lacing his thru and bringing them back up to kiss the backs of them.

"Me too.", she said softly, finally opening her eyes and looking into his.

"Then let's go. C'mon.", he said and stepped back, pulling her with him toward the door.

"Kouga, wait.", she said, tugging on his hand.

"Wait?", he asked, his blue eyes flashing fire. He was worked up, in need of release; wanting to taste her, feel of her, needing the same from her. He couldn't wait. Every breath he took, every pulse that shot thru his body reminded him that she was beautiful, sexy, sweet, and hopefully his.

"I have to wait for the results… you know, of the… well, the contest…", she said, blushing.

"InuYasha can tell us when he gets home. Kagome, please.", he persisted.

"Kouga, I can't. Please, don't be angry. I promised InuYasha a dance too. I can't just leave, not like this. Please.", she pleaded.

"FUCK!", Kouga mouthed and pulled his hand out of hers, going to the door alone.

"Kouga!", Kagome called after him, walking thru the couples pressed together on the floor. Oh God! How she wanted him, how her body needed his touch, needed everything he could offer her but she couldn't just leave InuYasha. She'd barely said three sentences to him all night and something was bothering InuYasha, something having to do with her. She'd at least figured THAT much out. She could NOT leave him…

"Kouga, wait! WAIT a damned MINUTE!" she shouted over the music as he pushed his way thru the door of the club and outside. She followed him, grabbing his arm as he walked away from her.

"Kouga, stop!", she shouted once more, pulling back on his hand.

He turned to her, his blue eyes fierce on hers. She took a step back and gasped for breath. The fire that shot thru his eyes was the most intense thing she'd ever seen. It was nearly physical in its strength.

"Why did you DO that? Why did you walk away from me?", she asked, trying her best not to cry.

"Because, Kagome. You made your choice. InuYasha. I'm ready to go home and that's where I'm headed.", he said and pulled on his hand.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?", she cried.

"I want you, Kagome. Is that so damned hard for you to see? To feel? I want you. I want to hold you and kiss you. I want to take you to bed and love you. What do you want, cause I'll be damned if I know.", he said.

"You want me?", she asked softly.

"I told you. I said it inside and I said it just now. I want you.", he said, his steely gaze softening as he brought her hands to his mouth. "Do you want me, baby? That's what I need to know.", he said.

"Yes. I want you, Kouga. I want you.", she answered. "But you have to understand. I didn't make a choice between you and InuYasha. I would never do that. It's just not the same. Not in any way is it the same, ok?", she said, she so badly needed for him to understand what she herself couldn't even begin to fathom.

"I can't talk about this right now, Kouga. I need to get back inside and be there for InuYasha. You know that and you understand it if you'd just calm down a minute. We've got all night, Kouga. Can't you let me just have this bit of time with him? You and I just found each other. Don't rush it, take it slow. I'm not going anywhere.", she said as she stepped into his arms and pressed herself to him.

"But that's what I'm afraid of… losing you… I don't think-", he started but she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, smiling when he kissed it.

"Don't think, not now. I'll be back at the house within the hour, I promise. Wait for me. We'll talk. I'll make it up to you, I swear. Please?", she said, smiling softly at him.

"Aww, Kagome. I'm sorry.", he said.

"No, it's OK. You're just… so intense, Kouga. You FEEL everything so strongly. You have to let me catch up to you, OK? But you have to hang back a bit so I CAN catch up. I'm losing my breath here.", she said.

"I'll wait for you.", he said and she nodded, stepping back from him and releasing his hands from hers only when she had to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Between The Lines**

**By: Maggz**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author Note: Hey, guys! I'm updating now that I have the chance cuz I'll be leaving in two hours. Something unexpected came out and I'll have to be out of the house (possibly out of town too) for the next week, so that means no internet and no comp. And being the nice girl my mom taught me to be lol I didn't want to leave you hanging for another week. For those who wanted more InuYasha/Kagome action, here you go. Hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review.**

**Till the next update,**

**Maggz**

**Chapter 12**

Kagome was tired. Dead on her feet. She'd had an emotionally strange day full of ups, downs, and crazy in-betweens. First, waking up with Kouga in her bed, then feeling InuYasha's pushing off, on to a wonderful day with Kouga in the park, then to the club to have fun - singing with InuYasha, dancing with Kouga, Kouga storming off from her in a mad heat and then InuYasha again…

She sat on the steps outside the house, her eyes on the distant lights of the village. She could even see a bit of the University campus from where she sat and her heart ached for things to go back the way they had been even two weeks before. Yet something inside of her yearned for more… so much more. She felt as if she'd been set free somehow to run and explore with no restraints, no pull-backs. For the first time in her entire life she FELT her age, felt young and free, able to do as she wished.

And she wished for Kouga. She LONGED for him, ached not only in her deep physical self for him but in her very soul as well. She knew it wasn't love, it was much too soon for that. But she was curious, she felt things she'd never felt before when he smiled at her or held her close. Call her crazy, but she trusted him completely…

And who was to say it just couldn't be love if allowed to grow?

But what of InuYasha?

She'd gone back to him in the club after having dealt with a furiously jealous Kouga. She'd found him and noticed the surprised look on his face when he'd turned to her and look he gave her had hurt her down to her very bones. It was as if he'd expected her to be gone, had resigned himself to it and it had made tears burn behind her eyes.

"Wanna dance now, InuYasha?", she'd asked, reaching for his big hand with both her smaller ones.

"Sure.", he'd said and laid his cue stick aside at once, not even paying attention when Miroku shouted at him that he needed to finish the game. She'd found them a spot on the floor far away from the loudness of the music and had curled herself into him.

InuYasha. He made her feel safe and warm. She loved him like no other. She breathed deeply, pulling air into her lungs and let it out slowly as she hugged him.

"I thought you left.", he said as he pulled his arms around. Dear God, he felt as if he were dying inside. How he wanted to take her and hold her as he'd seen Kouga do, kiss her until he made her forget she'd ever kissed another.

"No, I wasn't gonna leave, InuYasha. I always dance the last dance with you, don't I? I always have… ever since I can remember.", she said and felt a lump come into her throat. He was unhappy and she could feel it. Would he talk to her about it if she insisted?

"Good, I've missed you these past few days, Kagome.", he mumbled and slid his hands down her sides to her waist.

"You went home, InuYasha… for one night. You've done that before.", she said and looked up at him.

He looked down at her, his eyes going to her mouth for a long time and she smiled at him.

"Are you jealous, InuYasha?", she asked softly, realization dawning on her suddenly. Was THAT what was wrong? Could it be? She moved her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks bringing his face down near hers. He closed his eyes, feeling her breath against his lips, breathing in the smell of her.

"InuYasha? Don't hide behind those long eyelashes of yours. I'm immune, remember? I learned a very long time ago how to suss you!", she whispered.

He opened his eyes, so very close to hers and smiled gently back at her. Damn, but his heart was thumping like mad in his chest; he could barely swallow and his stomach felt all funny.

"Let's go, Kagome. Let's go for a walk.", he said.

She let him take her hand and walked with him from the club. He turned to her once they were safely outside and looked down at her.

"I need to do something and I… please understand but if I don't, if I never do it, then I'll never know… You'll never know… we'll-", he was stumbling over his words in his haste to make her understand but he was failing miserably and he knew it. Confusion filled her eyes, her face and he felt almost like crying. He was really fucking this up- big time- and he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"InuYasha? I don't UNDERSTAND! What is going on with you? You're acting like a total stranger with me! I don't see what the pr-", she started and then all rational thought left her brain. Her senses shut down, her heart stopped beating.

InuYasha had moved on her swiftly, taking her into his arms and pressing her back to the bricked front of the club. His lips were soft and warm on hers, kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. She may have even forgotten to breathe…

Her hands were pressed between them tightly, her palms against his chest as he slowly, sweetly, gently kissed her lips. She was very dimly aware of his fingers pulling thru her hair then his hands settling low on her hips as he pulled her flush against him.

He finally lifted his mouth from hers and looked down at her in the darkness. Her eyes were still closed, her breath soft on his face.

"You see what I mean? I HAD to do it. HAD to. If I didn't do it, Kagome, then we'd never know if anything was there. And I felt it, I know you did too. Please, just… don't say anything right now. Forgive me for pushing you back like that but I just couldn't take it any longer. I've wanted to do that for months and I just… I never thought it would work. I didn't think you were interested in me that way, I didn't want to run you off. I didn't want to… I never wanted- Oh, Kagome, please… please don't look at me like that…", he said as he pulled her to him and held her tightly. She clutched his t-shirt and held to him. He could feel the tremors as they shook her little body and he wanted to kick himself, he wanted to just cry.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome… so fucking sorry. Please forgive me- ah God!", he whispered brokenly into her hair as he stroked slowly over her back.

"I want to go home, InuYasha. Please, take me home…", she whispered.

He broke away from her, putting his arm around her shoulders, and walked silently with her to the car. She was quiet all the way back home, facing the window, her back to him. He reached out twice to touch her and put his hand back where it had rested before, in his lap. What good would it do to touch her, she obviously wasn't wanting it. So much ran thru his mind, excitement from the kiss, frustration regarding her reaction to it, fear that he'd scared her, and anxiety that he had lost her forever.

They pulled up outside the house and he cut the engine, leaving them sitting in the darkness of the car. She was still turned, her back to him, facing the window and he sighed deeply.

"Kagome, I'm sorry.", he said. "I don't know that I can say I'm really sorry I kissed you. Hell, I've thought about nothing but that for the last couple months but I'm sorry if it offended you. You know I'd never DO that. Beyond anything I love and care for you very much, you have to know that!", he said.

She felt like the walls were tumbling down around her and this time, it wasn't a nice feeling. It left her feeling very unprotected and scared. InuYasha had "crossed the line". He'd taken the security she'd always felt and held tightly to in him and he'd broken it. How could she tell him this without hurting him? He would never understand, not at all.

"Kagome, please speak to me. Say something. LOOK at me, even if it's to swear at me or hit me. I can't take this. I never meant to hurt you!", he said and touched her shoulder.

She turned to him and he saw the tears standing in her eyes.

"Why did you DO that, InuYasha? WHY?", she asked as the tears flowed.

"WHY? I wanted to Kagome. I needed to.", he said as he swept the tears from her cheeks with his fingertips.

"You can't DO that. It's not RIGHT!", she moaned, wrapping her arms around her middle while she rocked herself to and fro in the seat.

"Not right? You let Kouga have his fucking hands all OVER you? You let him FUCK you when you didn't even know him and you're gonna tell me it's not RIGHT for me to kiss you?", InuYasha's eyes grew wide. "That sucks Kagome and YOU know it! Damn!", he swore and pushed his hands thru his hair.

"I have NOT fucked Kouga. He has not touched me once inappropriately and he's YET to kiss me without asking first or giving me some type of CLUE that he was going to.", she said, her eyes flashing darkly.

"Oh, Kagome. Dear GOD. I've known Kouga way longer than you, sweetheart. Don't expect ME to believe THAT. I know what I saw and I saw him in your bed this morning! I SAW IT. Both of you were barely dressed and you were all over each other!", he stormed.

Kagome moved her hand to the door handle and jerked up on it. Getting the door open, she shoved it hard and stumbled from the car.

"Kagome, damn it. Don't you dare run off! I know that's your fucking GAME, your way of dealing with things but you're a little too old to be doing that now!", he shouted as he unfolded himself from the inside of the car and went after her. He'd forgotten just how fast she could run and she was running.

"Kagome! Get the hell back here!", InuYasha shouted as he watched her shoot across the street and into the darkness beyond.

She ran… ran fast and ran hard.

_Fucking INUYASHA. Asshole INUYASHA HATE YOU, INUYASHA!_

Her brain was screaming it to her over and over again. Why had he done it? Why?

She tripped over an exposed root and fell headlong into the rough grass, hitting her chin on a small stone as she went down. She saw stars for a minute and then felt big, rough hands seize her, yanking her up HARD.

"Don't you ever fucking RUN like that from me, again Kagome Higurashi, you HEAR me?", InuYasha was crying. Tears of anger and frustration ran down his face as he sank with her to the grass and buried his face into her hair.

"I love you, Kagome. I've always loved you. Forever. Didn't you know it? Couldn't you tell?", he bawled. Huge, heartrending moans tore thru his chest as he held her unyieldingly against him.

She sat stunned in his arms, hearing the words as they tumbled from him. He LOVED her? She knew that! She'd always felt his love for her and she loved him as well. But she didn't think they were speaking of the same kind of love. Yet in her heart… she knew…

He quieted soon enough but refused to allow her to free herself. Everytime she'd move, he would tighten his hold on her and shake his head, sniffing away fresh tears.

"InuYasha, I can't breathe. Let me loose a little.", she grunted softly, his hands were about her waist, squeezing her. "InuYasha, let me… please.", she insisted, twisting in his arms until she was facing him, half in and half out of his lap.

It was dark, but she was still able to see him, his face, his eyes and the tear tracks down his cheeks.

"What do you want me to say, InuYasha?", she asked him. "You want me to say I understand this? I don't. I love YOU, I have since I was ten years old but it's not… it isn't… it's not what the feeling is with Kouga. I don't know what I feel for Kouga-", she started but InuYasha jerked his head up and looked into her eyes, stopping her.

"I don't want to know what you feel for KOUGA!", he said. "I SAW what you felt for Kouga. It was and IS as plain as you two can MAKE it.", he said.

"I've NEVER slept with Kouga!", she said hotly.

"Don't sit there and tell me a lie, I SAW you two in your bed!", he said.

"And we were asleep. He SLEPT in my bed, yes, but that was all it was, InuYasha. SLEEP. I already told you, he's never touched me, not like what you think. And how could you say stuff like that about me… about HIM?", she asked. "YOU were the one that brought him to me. You asked him to move in without talking to me about it, you told him about my art project, you asked him if he would be interested in posing. It wasn't ME. But then when I finally accepted it and went on with it… THEN you decide I'm wrong. You decide I just sleep with whomever I LIKE.", she argued.

"How can you be attracted to him, Kagome and not me. Like… like THAT?", he asked.

"InuYasha. You've- I LOVE you. You have always been there for me. Always. I don't know what my life would be like without you by my side. We're bonded together, you know things about me nobody else knows but to turn all of that into something with SEX… I… God, InuYasha. I don't… Jeez!", she stumbled over the words.

"But once I started working with Kouga on this project, once I photographed him, once I SAW what was possible… I wanted to know more and more, wanted to SEE more and more. That's how I work, InuYasha and everything has just fallen into place from there."

"Then that's all I needed to know. Tell me, when we kissed, when I kissed you in front of the club, did you feel nothing at all, Kagome? Was it like kissing a brother? A friend? What?", he asked her.

"No, InuYasha. It wasn't like kissing a brother or just a friend. You took me by surprise. The kiss was nice. I'm just… I'm confused!", she said and put her face into her hands.

InuYasha put his arm around her and pulled her against his chest, stroking thru her hair.

"Would you rather I had kept my mouth shut, Kagome? Tell me that.", he asked.

"Honestly, yeah. I know it sounds selfish, it IS selfish. But you waited to share this with me, to tell me you have feelings for me other than our close friendship. You WAIT until you see I'm becoming more involved with Kouga THEN you decide to spring it on me from out of nowhere. Are you sure it's not just jealousy InuYasha? Are you sure it's not your over protectiveness showing up?", she asked.

"No, Kagome. I know the timing sucks but ever since you came to live with me, ever since you showed up that day, I've wanted to tell you that my feelings had changed. Only, I wasn't sure how to tell you, wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to lose you forever.", he tried to explain.

"You'd never lose me, InuYasha. No matter what, I'd never want you out of my life. I couldn't bear it.", she assured him.

"If that's the case then why can't you give us a chance? If you can't think of ever being without me, if you LOVE me, if you need me in your life then why can't you just give you and I a chance?", he asked.

"Kouga. That's why.", she said softly and looked down at her lap.

"Let's go.", he said and pulled himself up, looking down at her. She was sitting on her bottom, looking up at him, tears standing in her eyes. He didn't understand and she didn't know how to explain it.

"InuYasha, I can't just forget about Kouga. Just because you suddenly decide to TELL me you have these feelings for me, you want me to push him away… forget what's there?", she asked. "How fair is that? What kind of a friend ARE you that you'd even think of that?", she asked. "I do love you, I can even say that if the circumstances were different I might could THINK on you and I… might could give us a chance but no, I can't do that now. You know me well enough to know I don't go into anything lightly. What has happened with Kouga might seem fast to you, might seem rushed. I agree, the time has been short. But there's something there, InuYasha. LOOK AT ME!", she said and got to her feet. He'd turned his head away from her as she spoke and it angered her.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't WANT to hear this but you HAVE to understand. I can't… I won't push Kouga out of my life because of my love for you. Don't ask me to choose, InuYasha. Please. If you love me, you wouldn't ask me to choose.", she said.

"And if you loved ME, if you needed ME in your life as much as you say you do… if I had a place there you wouldn't HAVE to choose. You'd know where you belong. I'd never leave you, Kagome. I swear to God, I'd never hurt you. I'd always be there as a friend, as a lover… YES, as a lover. I'd do anything in this world for you. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!", he said.

"Think about it, I won't make you choose, Kagome. But I can't say where things will go from here until I know where your heart is.", he said.

"My heart is with you, InuYasha. I love you very much. I always have and I always will. But there's room for more than one in my heart. I'm growing into something with Kouga, I don't know where it will take me, I don't even know what he wants but this… THIS… Kouga… I have to do it, I HAVE to. Please understand, please.", she said.

"I… I'm going back home. C'mon, you need to come too. It's late.", he said.

"I'll come back in a minute, InuYasha. I need a few minutes alone, ok?", she asked.

"Not out here.", he said.

"Yes, out here. Go on, I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes by myself.", she said.

"I'm waiting for you on the front steps.", he said.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll be there.", she said and turned her back on him.

"I DO love you, Kagome. You might not feel passion with me but it doesn't mean you never would. I dream of you being with me and I love you even more because of that.", he said.

She was silent, her thoughts already turning inward, going to that place she went when things weren't going as they should. There wasn't much else he could do or say now, she had to work it out on her own.

He left, going back home to sit on the steps, his forearms propped on his thighs, his head down… waiting…

Kagome heard the sound of his receding footsteps as he walked out of the wood and toward the house. Leaning back against the tree behind her, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. The things he had said to her, had he meant them? Was he sure? What did it matter? And would he leave her if she couldn't reciprocate? The very thought made her physically ill. She'd never been without him in her life… ever…

But she didn't want to think of him in any other way. It wasn't fair and it threw the feelings she had for Kouga out of kilter. She was tired, emotionally drained as well as physically wrung out. No coherent thought seemed possible. Not now. Her only consolation, if there could be one, was that she had been honest with him even if it had hurt, she'd been honest.

She turned and walked back toward the house.


	13. Chapter 14

**Between The Lines**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author Note:** Hey guys! It's me, I'm alive and I'm back! Ya, I know it took me so long to post these chapters (yeah, double update) but as always I've been busy as hell, and now I'm a bit sick (but almost recovered). Anyway, I wanted to post these as soon as possible, so read, enjoy and don't forget to review…

**Maggz**

**P.S. **Chapter 13 was a lemon and I decided not to post it here (didn't want to get this story deleted too), so you can find it here:

http:www. mediaminer. org/fanfic/ viewch.php/ 40473/279379#ficc 

http:adultfan. nexcess. net/aff/story. php?no 11392& chapter13 

**Chapter 14**

Kagome shifted in her sleep, cold… she felt cold. Rolling over, she tumbled off Kouga and onto the mattress beneath them. She woke up, disoriented, still cold.

"Mmmm?", Kouga mumbled in his sleep and turned toward her, sliding his naked warm body against hers and pulling her close. With her toes, she grabbed at the rumpled blanket laying at the bottom of the bed and pulled it up toward them.

"Kagome?" Kouga groaned, thinking her leaving. Stay… sleep… me", he sighed.

"Not going anywhere Kouga, I'm just cold.", she whispered.

"Mhmm", he agreed and sighed happily when she pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"Good, sweetheart.", he said and pressed his lips to her temple as he drifted off to sleep once more. She followed him step for step, wrapped securely in his arms.

InuYasha woke with a groan and rubbed at his eyes. They felt full of sand, tired and he wanted to sleep longer. He glanced over at his clock and realized it was after 11am. There was really no need to get up any earlier, he had nothing scheduled for the day but sleeping in all day wouldn't get his laundry done, his term paper completed or his stomach filled.

"Shit.", he mumbled as he sat up on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers thru his messy hair and yawned hugely. Getting up, he grabbed fresh clothes from an ever dwindling supply and went into the bathroom to shower and shave.

Returning more fully awake than before his shower, he walked into the kitchen and spooned coffee into the machine, poured water and flipped it on. His mind never functioned very well until he'd had coffee, so any deep thoughts that might've tried to surface were quickly banished until he could think clearly. He was only aware that he was hungry and that he felt some sense of failure.

Taking his coffee cup, he grabbed a poptart, one of Kagome's passions- the kind with the disgusting blue and purple frosting- and made his way to the table. He sat down, sipping on coffee and biting into the cold pastry as he slowly came alive. Reaching for a magazine on the table, he flipped thru it, realizing it was a Cosmo of Kagome's… and started to read thru the surveys and articles.

"WHO writes this crap?", he mumbled around a mouthful of food and shook his head. Some article on getting and keeping your man? Dear God! Romance, sex and more sex! He shook his head, drained his coffee cup and got up for more.

"Been a month and a half since you got any InuYasha, what are you waiting on?", he mumbled to himself as he stirred the coffee.

"Waiting on the SUN to shine, waiting on a friend of mine…", he sang, opening the dishwasher to find it full of dirty dishes. He leaned down to grab the dishwashing soap and filled the cups, closing it and turning it on.

He left the kitchen, intent of watching a bit of TV whilst it was peaceful and quiet and noticed Kagome's bedroom door ajar. He frowned, sat his coffee cup down and walked down the hallway. No shower was running, no bathroom door was closed and he knew Kagome NEVER slept with the door open. Had she maybe LEFT? He walked into her room, checking the closets for missing things. What? He had no idea but he felt like if she'd left, he would be able to spot the signs.

A thought occurred to him from out of nowhere and he stood stock still as he let it take shape in his brain. Could she have bedded with Kouga? Was it possible she'd went straight to Kouga once she'd come inside? Was it really any of his business? His stomach felt queasy, the thought of his meager breakfast making him gag.

His eyes went to Kouga's closed door and he swallowed. Hot anger, shame, pride, frustration, everything and more boiled up in him. He wasn't going to open the door, he wasn't going to look in… see HIS Kagome sleeping in Kouga's bed. He wouldn't lower himself that much but GOD how he wanted to punish himself by looking, even if he felt as if it would rip him to shreds.

He walked back into the living room and sat down, his coffee now forgotten, the TV silent. His mind elsewhere.

"Wake up, Kouga.", Kagome whispered, her fingers pushing mussed hair away from his face.

"No… NO!", he complained and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone, I'm going for a shower and I've got laundry to do. I'm just gonna scoop up whatever is yours that I think is dirty and wash it along with mine.", she said as she slid away from him and sat up on the edge of the bed. Strong hands grabbed her about the waist and she giggled as she was pulled back into bed with him.

"Don't even THINK of leaving my bed, not yet…", he said, his waking voice even deeper and more husky than usual. She shivered pleasantly and lay against him, looking into his eyes.

"Kouga, it's after 11. I've got some laundry to do, I've got class this afternoon and I have to do some fill-ins on those sketches I've worked up PLUS I have to let Mr. Jensen know that I've got plans for my final grade. He'll be relieved to know that. Should I say you're responsible?", she smiled and kissed his nose.

"You can say what you damned well please as long as you promise to shag me every single fucking NIGHT like you did last night, baby. Damn!", he groaned, pulling her atop him and situating her between his spread legs.

"Kouga, don't…", she said softly and lay her cheek against his smooth chest.

"Don't? Don't what? Ask you to fuck again?", he asked as he held firmly to her bottom.

"Don't TALK about it in the daytime!! Don't just… argh!", she laughed and he cupped her cheeks and made her look into his eyes.

"It was good, Kagome. Better than good, it was damned near… FUCK… It was just brilliant! No two ways about it! I knew you had it in you!", he smiled, watching as her face turned pinker and pinker.

"Oh, Kouga, stop!", she laughed and wiggled, trying to get off him.

"You keep moving on me like that and you KNOW we aren't going anywhere, Kagome. What you're doing is damn near making me wild!", he growled playfully.

"Kouga, you are incorrigible!", she laughed as he rolled with her and placed her on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up into his eyes.

"I know and quite proud of it.", he grinned.

"We have to plan on the main part of my project for next weekend. I was thinking, would you like to GO somewhere for the weekend?", she asked.

"You don't want to do it here?", he asked, frowning.

"No, not here. I can't work on it here.", she said.

"Since when? Kagome, what's wrong? Has this got anything at all to do with why you were so upset last night?", he asked.

She was silent, biting her lower lip, avoiding his eyes and his questions.

"Is it InuYasha, Kagome? Did you two have words again? After I left?", he asked and stroked down her cheek with one finger.

"It's complicated, Kouga. But a weekend away would be nice and I can put all my energies into getting that sketch done. That would relieve me immensely! Just to get it done and out of the way!", she said.

She'd sidestepped his question but that gave him as much answer as he needed. It WAS InuYasha and he intended to have it out with him once and for all while she was gone with her laundry.

"Well, I've got to pick up my car in Sendai, have you been there before?", he asked.

"To Sendai? Only once a very long time ago. But Kouga! I can't sketch you THERE!", she said.

"Why the hell not? I can get naked for you there just as well as anywhere!", he said.

"I know that but not at your HOME!", she argued.

"God, NO. I didn't mean at my home! My mom would be raving and my dad would as well. No, I meant there's a place just outside town, I know the perfect spot. Actually, it's a very old lodging but it's… well, it's special. You'll see.", he grinned.

"That sounds just perfect! So it would be OK with you then?", she asked.

"It would be ok with me, Kagome!", he affirmed.

"Great! Do I get to meet the parents of this excellent lover I've found for myself?", she teased and he faked a shocked look, hiding his face.

"Don't TALK about fucking ME in the DAYTIME, Kagome. Please! I'm just too shy!", he teased her.

She batted him about the head with her hands and squealed with laughter when he started to tickle her mercilessly.

"…so MEAN… so… Kouga! Stop… can't breathe!", she laughed as she wriggled out from underneath him and shoved herself off the bed.

"You look so sexy, Kagome. I've…" he started before she gasped and covered herself as best she could whilst diving for the cover of the blanket.

"Kagome? Did you NOT realize you were naked? You know, this would be the first time I've seen you that way and I'm wondering why you're hiding it from me now when you're so lovely… so nice…", he soothed, his hand rubbing over her blanket covered bottom.

"Gimesomtime", she muttered into the blanket. He took the blanket in his fingers, grasped it and pulled it from her face. She looked at him and smiled shyly.

"What did you say?", he asked.

"I said Give Me Some Time!", she smiled. "I don't normally go around naked in front of strange men!", she laughed.

"But you want ME to!", Kouga chuckled. "STRANGE MEN?", he choked and she giggled.

"You said you would pose for me Kouga and you cannot back out on me now, it's too late!", she said firmly, frowning.

"Ah, I was only JOKING wit you!", he said and pressed his finger against the little line that ran between her beautifully shaped brows.

"You BETTER be! Now I really gotta get going, Kouga. If you have anything else that needs to go into this mess of stuff to wash, throw it into a bag. I'll pick it up on my way out the door.", she said and got up from the bed, dragging the blanket along with her.

"I still say lose the blanket, sweetheart. It does NOTHING for you!", he winked.

She tossed her head and held tighter to the blanket, trailing it behind her as she left the room.

Kouga lay back, his hands behind his head and smiled. He had never thought she'd have come to him so completely and so soon. He had fully expected to wake up alone in his bed this morning but she HAD come and she had wanted him. His thoughts ran to InuYasha and he frowned. Sitting up in bed, he reached for his boxers and pulled them up, raking a hand thru his hair.

He noticed the pile of clothes on the floor; some of them his, some hers. Her shoes were still there, her panties, her bra… her jeans and her blouse. He smiled, picking up the bra and pulling it to his nose to sniff. It was so HER! The color, pale lemon yellow… her scent, complex with swirling undertones, hard to detect just WHAT it was. He lay it on his bed and looked for a pair of clean jeans. Not finding any, he grabbed a pair of denim shorts and slid into them. Once Kagome was gone for the day, he'd speak to InuYasha.

Some things needed to be gotten out of the way and one of those things was InuYasha's supposed claiming of Kagome as his own to watch over. He hated seeing her upset, hated feeling she was torn between the two of them. His own male ego that threatened to overshadow all of it told him that he wanted her for his own, no matter what the consequences but he had come to care deeply for her feelings as well, a small part of him had come to want her in his life… scary but true. Was he ready to trust again? Was he ready to give somebody his heart? Was it too soon? Was it now or never?


	14. Chapter 15

**Between The Lines**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author Note: **I know, short chappie but I'll make it up to you on the next update.

**Chapter 15**

_Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on?  
Don't you see it's now or never?  
Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end _

That I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby, listen to me when I say

There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
And so take my hand, don't say goodbye  
I will love you more than that…

More Than That (Backstreet Boys)

"I'm going out, you need anything?" Kagome's voice broke thru the muddled mess that was InuYasha's mind. He looked up at her, his expression blank and she sighed.

"Laundry, InuYasha? It's Monday.", she prompted.

"Oh, laundry, yeah… I'm going later, thanks!", he said softly and looked down at his hands, taking a deep breath. By the time he looked back up, she was walking toward the front door and he got to his feet and followed her, watching as she struggled with two bags of laundry, her books and keys.

"I've got it, InuYasha.", she said as he reached for the door knob.

"We need to talk and you KNOW that", he said.

"No, not now, InuYasha. I can't and I don't want to… Even if I did, we don't have time. I've got to get this washing finished and then I have some shopping and a class to get to. Do you have anything you want me to wash for you while I'm there?", she asked.

"No, I'm gonna go later but why have you got so many clothes anyway? You never wash this much and you just did laundry last week, you didn't skip it!", he asked.

"Don't start on me again, InuYasha.", she said as she struggled past him and out onto the little porch.

"Start with what, Kagome?", he asked. He felt sick to his stomach with fear, desperation and heartache. He knew she'd slept with Kouga the night before. Knew it as sure as anything. Her bed had been empty, Kouga's door closed… just the thought made him furious. He wondered again why he'd hid the feelings he had for her for so long? It was crazy…

"I'm washing my things AND Kouga's things, InuYasha.", she said and watched as he turned on his heel and walked back toward the door.

"You've got to stop this InuYasha and you know it. You can't DO this to us… you just can't. You keep it up with me and I suppose I'll have to move. I can't take this.", she said, her breath hitching over the words.

He turned to look back at her, pain clear on his handsome features.

"You are falling so fast, Kagome and it's just not right. He's not the right one for you. He won't love you like I do… he can't. Nobody can. He's gonna hurt you, Kagome and then what? What will you do?", he asked, his hands up in the air.

"You don't OWN me, InuYasha! You can't TELL me who to date and who not to date. Why in the HELL has it been a joke to you about who I dated up to this point. You ragged me to go out with that horrid MIROKU, remember? You WANTED me to let him take me out! You've never said ONE WORD about who I went out with or brought to our parties or to the club. WHY KOUGA? What about him threatens you so much? I don't get it!", she said.

He walked back toward her, closing the distance between them quickly.

"You NEVER fell in love before, Kagome. I never watched you fall in love. That's why. Do you think this is EASY for me? Standing by to watch you make the biggest mistake of your life!?", he asked. "Do you think it's fun telling you what's inside my heart? Do you?"

"Then STOP IT, InuYasha! You're smothering me! I can't breathe! I WANT Kouga and he WANTS me and you have to learn to accept that. If you can't let me know and I'll find me somewhere else to live!", she said.

He could see the tears standing unshed in her eyes and his heart ached for her even as he lashed out at her. It was as if he couldn't stop, didn't know how to and at the moment didn't really care. He wanted to hurt her as badly as she had unintentionally hurt him. The fact that it was with Kouga made it that much worse. He really didn't know why… maybe because he and Kouga had been such close friends before he had moved away, maybe because the three of them were living together now, maybe because Kouga had put a look into Kagome's eyes, a glow on Kagome's face that he'd never seen before and it gutted him.

"I don't want you to move, dear God, Kagome. I couldn't stand it. But how do I walk away from this? How do I step back? I've already told you how I feel and I can't take it back. I wouldn't if I could.", he said.

"Your timing sucks, InuYasha. We've already established that!", she said and turned away from him to walk to her car.

"Say you'll stay, don't leave the house, Kagome. Please…", he said softly from behind her.

"I can't promise you anything, InuYasha. I don't see an easy solution to this. Maybe it's time I did grow up and stop depending on you so much. Maybe I've taken advantage of you for long enough. Maybe it's time for us to let go and move on… this hurts too damned much, InuYasha. I can't take it. Now, I gotta go…", she said and opened her car door, throwing the bags of laundry into the back, her backpack into the seat adjacent to her and with a deep sigh… the keys into her seat and walked back to him.

"You are my best friend. I've had you with me every step of the way, InuYasha. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am and I wouldn't be here. I LOVE you. I always have. I can't even dream of a life without you in it. But you're hurting me and you're hurting yourself right now. There's so much I don't understand. I'm feeling a thousand different emotions right now but I know I love you and I know I need you. I also know I'd never intentionally hurt you, EVER! All I'm asking is for you to try to see what it's like from MY side, what I'M feeling."

"InuYasha, Kouga makes me happy, in a very different way. But no less important. I don't want to hurt you by saying this to you but I need to be straight with you. Please, give me a chance for happiness.", she said softly and touched his face with her palm.

"That's all I'm asking for as well, Kagome… for you to give US a chance. How can you know if you aren't willing?", he asked.

"InuYasha, I… I've got to go! I mean it, I'm running way behind here. Just know I love you, InuYasha. I LOVE YOU!", she said meaningfully and stood on tiptoe to press her lips quickly to his.

"I love you.", he answered and held her hand in his until she pulled away. He watched her climb into her car, put it into gear and back away from him. She was swiping at her cheeks, he knew she was crying…


	15. Chapter 16

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author Note:** Well, first of all I want to thank all of you who had read, enjoyed and reviewed the story. You know how much I like reviews hehehe Anyway, you know I'm not used to reply reviews, unless it's strictly necessary or the review itself caught my attention.

_Cold Demon Lord: _

_Thank you very much for your comment. I didn't think any male would read my stories (I know a few, but still). Anyway, it's good to know a guy's point of view of the whole issue. You're right, I mean, if I was InuYasha, I don't think I'd be able to consent that kind of situation under my roof. And if I was Kagome, I would have leave a long ago... But there's one thing you and the rest of the readers must consider first. This is FICTION. A lot of people have written to me telling me: "Oh, my god! The same thing happened to me once!" They feel identified with the story and the characters, and I like that, but you always have to keep in mind that this is mere fiction product of an overactive and curious mind just for your enjoyment._

Well, let me tell you that BTL is halfway done, but it's still early to tell how it's going to end, and who will Kagome choose. Hell, I'm not even sure who will be the lucky one; I haven't decided yet, tho I do have a pretty much clearer idea now. Still, you can help me to decide so don't stop reviewing hehehe

Huggles,

Maggz

**Chapter 16**

Kouga was in the kitchen, absently stirring his tea as he watched the scene between InuYasha and Kagome from the window. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see that InuYasha was upsetting Kagome once again. He saw her walk away, throw her things into the car, then walk back to InuYasha and kiss him. He knew the difference between Kagome's kisses to InuYasha and her kisses with him. Still...

He watched as she drove away, her fingers brushing at the tears he knew were wetting her cheeks and his resolve strengthened. He sipped at his tea and waited, turning around to lean his bottom against the counter so that he would be facing InuYasha when he came back inside. It took a bit longer than he'd thought but he assumed InuYasha was trying to collect himself before coming back inside. He'd seen enough to know InuYasha was upset as well.

He heard the door open and close, heard InuYasha's footsteps as he walked into the hall and then to the kitchen doorway. When he saw Kouga, his eyes widened then narrowed.

"You satisfied, InuYasha?", Kouga asked, sipping his tea once again.

"Satisfied? Me? Now that you're fucking around with KAGOME?", InuYasha asked incredulously.

"What bothers you so much about this? Why? I told you to speak up, InuYasha and you said do what I wished. I'm doing what I wish. Now you can't stop being in her face; you keep making her cry, you're constantly upsetting her and I wanna know why!", he asked.

"You have no clue what Kagome needs or wants, Kouga.", InuYasha said, his voice shaking with emotion.

"I think I have a pretty good idea.", Kouga answered.

"It's NOT fucking her if that's what you mean. God! You make me sick!", he said.

"I never said it was fucking she needed. YOU just assumed that's what I meant, InuYasha. Little by little, I'm being let into Kagome's world. Just a bit at a time. Is that what's killing you man? Is it? Nobody but YOU can be in that world?", Kouga asked.

"I don't want her hurt. I know how you are. I've known you and pulled alongside you enough that I KNOW what you think and feel. I know what you DO, Kouga, and Kagome's just not LIKE that!", he said.

"I will NOT get into what Kagome is LIKE with you, InuYasha. She's obviously very different than what you think or know. I don't expect you to understand.", he said.

InuYasha's hands, fisted at his side, itched to punch the smug look off Kouga's face, but he suddenly realized what would knock it off just as quickly… the truth.

"You want to know about Kagome, Kouga? You want to know what happened to her? How she was when I first met her? When she was a little girl?", InuYasha asked and watched as Kouga's face changed.

"I think it would be better if it came from her, InuYasha. I'm not intruding on her memories or her past. That's just not right.", Kouga said and put his cup down, intent on walking away.

"You'll listen to me if you care about her at all, Kouga. Then it's up to you to decide for yourself if you are what she needs.", he said.

Kouga looked at him, wondering... and sighed.

"Ok, InuYasha, you got the floor. I'm listening.", he said.

"Let's sit.", InuYasha said.

Kouga pulled out a chair and sat down, watching as InuYasha did the same.

"I met Kagome the year I turned twelve. She was ten at the time, a scrawny little runt of a girl, not bigger than a minute. She was all legs and arms, scabbed knees and braces on her teeth. Hair down to her butt and mean as hell. But quiet. Very quiet.", he said.

"I had no intentions of being a pal to a girl but my mom had other thoughts. You see, Kagome's aunt was my mom's best friend and they had made a plan. I was part of that plan. It was my place to be Kagome's new friend, to show her around school and to play with her. I was prepared to hate every minute of it, just because she was a girl and just because she was so into herself... so quiet..."

"Slowly, very slowly, we became friends. Mostly because she could whip my ass playing blackjack, shooting hoops, or racing bikes. And she loved it. It was the only time I really saw her smile in the very early days of knowing her. It got to be that I loved to know I could make her smile, it was ME that could take that lonely, scared look off her face. That was my job. And I did it well."

"We practiced kissing behind the barn but she slapped me the first time it went past three seconds. She'd set three seconds as the time limit!", he laughed. "She was my first date to the movie, my first date to the school dances, my first crush… but my very best friend. So I think it all got mixed up at some point but we never realized it.", he said.

"Kagome's dad had left her when Kagome was no more than a little girl. A few years later her younger brother, Souta, died from a heart disease, and her mother's problems with alcohol abuse and stuff started. So her mom had raised her- if you can call it raising- till she was taken away and given to her aunt. Kagome mostly took care of herself, from what I could pull out of her. She never trusted anybody but herself. When she was taken away from her mom, she lost it for awhile. They had to put her into this hospital for special kids and she never forgot that. She told me once she felt as if she'd lost her entire world. Coz even though her mom wasn't there for her much of the time, she WAS her mother and she loved her. She was ALL she had in the world. She'd never even met her aunt before they sent her to live with her. Strange thing is, her mom never once has tried to contact her, and she won't try to find her either.", he said.

"So I took care of her, Kouga. She was mine, she always has been. Some part of me expected we'd grow up together, get married, have kids and grow old together. Nice fairy tale IF she believed in it too.", he said.

"Why didn't you ever TELL her you loved her?", Kouga asked.

"From the beginning, once she moved in here with me, she set limits, Kouga. Kinda like the three second kiss.", he laughed again. "I was so caught up in seeing her for the first time in forever that I couldn't help myself and I kissed her just a little too long, if you know what I mean. She told me not to let it happen again. Said she was still the same old Kagome underneath all the changes and she's never stepped over that line, Kouga. I respected that but it's been so fucking hard!", he said.

"I watched her bring date after date here. I saw she wasn't doing nothing but fooling around; it was no skin off my back... until now.", he said and lifted his eyes to Kouga's.

"She's falling for you. Do you know that? She's falling in love with you. And I'm scared… Scared because I'm afraid you can't give her what she needs, Kouga. Scared of ever seeing her be hurt. Scared I can't stop it.", he said.

"InuYasha, don't you see? You can't control it? You don't own her. YOU'VE put these restrictions on yourself and her, not HER. You can't live her life for her or tell her how. You have to let her grow up and move on. She's gonna get hurt, InuYasha, we ALL do! I can tell you I have no intention of hurting her ever. I can't promise it will never happen but I can sure as hell try NOT to hurt her. I know she's happy now; I can feel it and see it. I don't know her like you do but YOU don't know her like I do, either. As much as you don't want to hear it, I'm coming to understand a part of her you don't and NO, it's not all sex, but it's roots are buried there and it will grow. I can't tell you what to do, man, but you're gonna lose her for good if you don't ease up. I know her at LEAST that well.", Kouga said.

"Can you love her? Can you promise me that you will love her and take care of her?", InuYasha asked.

"I care very much for her, InuYasha. I don't know what's happening but something sure is- and I told you- I won't hurt her intentionally. I'll always be honest with her and I'll look out for her. THAT I can do.", he said.

"Kouga.", InuYasha said and closed his eyes.

"I could say I'm sorry, InuYasha, but I'm not. I'm loving every bit of time I can spend with her. I'm loving getting to know her and watching her smile for ME! Can't you let me make her happy? Can't somebody else make her smile too?", Kouga asked.

"Yeah, she IS happy. She told me she was. I just… I don't know... I love her, Kouga; that's hard for me to say to you, it makes me feel like a loser fuck-up but I do and I always will.", he said.

"I know you do and I know she loves you too, InuYasha, but know where to draw the line and when… and know when to let her grow up and make her own mistakes. You can't always be there to catch her when she falls; that's gotta be as hard for her as it is for you. I don't think she's even realized it yet.", he said.

"Yeah, she does.", InuYasha answered. "Listen, I gotta run pick up some food. Thanks for listening, Kouga.", he said and stood up, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me.", Kouga answered, his eyes on the table.


	16. Chapter 17

**Between The Lines**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author Note:** Hey ppl! Thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be critical for the plot, but I won't post it here cuz it contains a lemon scene... So if you are interested in knowing exactly when I post it then join my notify list: www. inumag. notifylist. com/ maggzupdates. html (If you can see the address here, please go to my profile and find it there)

**Warning:** This chapter contains some citrusness...

**Chapter 17**

Kagome sat atop one of the old washing machines, sketch pad in her lap as her eyes followed the endless circle of clothes spinning around in the dryer. Her hand was poised over the pad, her eyes lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts!", she heard beside of her and turned with a jerk.

"Sango!", Kagome laughed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Whoa! YOU were somewhere far away, what's up with you?", she asked as she hopped atop the neighboring washer. She reached over and took Kagome's pad from her hands and looked at it, glancing up quickly at Kagome then looked back down at the pad, flipping a page.

"You're in love.", Sango commented and Kagome smiled and looked toward the whirl of drying clothes once more.

"These sketches are amazing, Kagome. You're work has always been good but THESE just about jump off the page! You were with him at the club last night, weren't you? You two came in together and danced after you and InuYasha did your little routine!", she said.

"Where were YOU?", Kagome laughed, taking her eyes from the clothes.

"At the pool tables for awhile… then at the bar… then on the dance floor but every time I started to come up and get you to introduce me to Mr. Sexy, here…", she said, tapping her finger over the sketch of Kouga laid out on Kagome's bed, "something happened or somebody walked up or you walked away.", she said. "So who is he and how is InuYasha taking this?", Sango asked.

"InuYasha?", she parroted.

"Yeah, your "he's not really my gorgeous boyfriend, he's just my best friend" InuYasha!", Sango said, rolling her eyes. She'd heard the reply a hundred times.

"He's NOT my boyfriend and he never has been, Sango. InuYasha is my best friend. Why do I even TRY to convince you anymore!", Kagome said and jumped down off the washer, jerking the sketch pad out of Sango's hands. Sango hopped down after her friend and touched her arm.

"Kagome Higurashi, what is WRONG?", she asked.

"I'm going mad, that's what's wrong!", she replied, tucking her pad gently into her backpack and fastening it.

"First things first. WHO is Mr. Wonderful?", Sango asked.

"His name is Kouga. He's a good friend of InuYasha's and STOP looking at me like that! He just moved in with us. There you go AGAIN!", Kagome said and crossed her arms over her chest with a grim look.

"Jeez, Kagome. You're living in a house with two gorgeous men, what am I supposed to do? Look uninterested?", she asked.

"It's not that way, or at least it didn't USED to be that way. I don't know what way it IS anymore.", she said and propped her elbows up on the washer, her head in her hands. Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and patted it.

"Kagome? Is something happening between yourself and Kouga? Is that it?", she asked.

Kagome raised her head a bit and nodded, then laid it back down.

"So what's to be upset about? He's so sexy! I saw him and he's obviously crazy about YOU. He couldn't take his eyes or his hands off you for any length of time last night. What's wrong?", Sango asked.

"Nothing as far as Kouga goes. I'm happy, Sango. I feel… good. It feels right. I mean it's new and exciting and he's BEAUTIFUL! And yes, he's sexy! As far as he and I go, it couldn't BE any better!", she smiled, color suffusing her cheeks.

"You've slept together.", Sango stated and Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Oh God!", Sango said and Kagome laughed. "I ENVY you!", she said and Kagome laughed harder. "I MEAN it. My GOD, he moves like a devil. He's deadly, Kagome. Surely you SEE that!", she said.

"I know, Sango. I've got eyes. I know how he looks and what he gives off, trust me." she said.

"I already know that, stupid me. I saw the pictures you drew. Dear God, it's all right there.", Sango said.

"Is it, Sango, is it REALLY?", Kagome asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course it is, Kagome. I could feel it all when I looked at that first picture and I'll bet you two hadn't even slept together yet when you did that one, had you?", she asked.

"No, we- we hadn't", Kagome said softly.

"Is he your model for your nude then?", Sango asked.

"Yeah, that's how we- well, he agreed to pose. We've spent some time together, it just went from there.", Kagome smiled.

"Lord have mercy upon us, he's posing for you. My GOD!", Sango said.

"It'll be beautiful, Sango. He's… well, he's beautiful.", she said and looked down at her hands. "I just hope I can do him justice, that's all.", she said.

"I have faith in you, sweetie!", Sango whispered and Kagome giggled then burst out with a loud laugh.

Kouga sat with the paper in his hands, his eyes going over and over the same line a dozen times, his mind not registering it at all. Looking for a job, going back to school. What was he doing? What did he want to do? He NEEDED to make a choice. He could just HEAR his dad right now and he frowned and looked back down at the paper, intent on finding something to occupy his mind until Kagome returned. His need to see her was strong. InuYasha had made him doubt himself and he needed to find the firm footing he'd had the night before. He needed to recapture what he'd found with her.

His eyes drifted from the paper to the clock on the wall over the TV and he swore. She wouldn't be back for another two hours yet, InuYasha was gone to classes, he was going stir crazy and he needed to get some air.

He balled up the paper and walked into the kitchen, throwing it into the dustbin.

"I've got to get out of here for a bit, get my head clear.", he muttered and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge before going back to his room to change into shorts and a t-shirt.

He grabbed his basketball from the floor and left the flat, jogging over to the park. The court was empty when he arrived and he hooked a shot over his shoulder, grinning when it slid effortlessly against the net. Grabbing it, he continued to sink basket after basket until he was breathing harder and had worked up a sweat. He took off his shirt, mopping at his chest to dry the sweat that ran down his belly. Jogging back down the court, he hooked a few more shots until he was well winded. He bent at the waist, hands on his knees to catch his breath and watched the droplets of sweat that plopped onto the pavement at his feet. Looking up, he swiped a hand over his brow and stood his full height, enjoying the fresh breeze that swept thru the balmy afternoon. His eyes caught on the familiar figure of a girl standing against a tree less than twenty yards from him. He squinted against the sunlight that broke thru the tree branches and smiled.

It was Kagome and she had come for him.

She smiled back and pushed herself off the tree, hooking her thumbs in her jean pockets as she strolled toward him. He felt his heart leap at the sight of her. He'd only THOUGHT he needed her earlier… this was so much stronger. He gulped in fresh air then blew it out.

"Hi handsome, come here often?", she purred as the wind blew her hair into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to touch her face and run his fingers over her mouth. Was she his? Was she really falling in love with him and what was he feeling? It sure as hell FELT a lot like love and that scared the fuck out of him.

"Hi Kagome, how was school?", he smiled and reached for her hand, pulling her toward him.

"Longest day of my life but it was OK. I got the go ahead on the finale of our work! It's cool to go ahead with the nude, aren't you excited?", she teased and giggled when he pulled her against him. He held her there for a brief second and she closed her eyes and let her fingers slide over his warm belly.

"I think you ARE excited.", she murmured and looked up at him, a sly smile on her lips.

"I missed you Kagome. Is that crazy or what? But I just missed the hell out of you!", he said and ran his hands over her hair.

"If it's crazy, then I'm a nut too cause I missed you as well. I just wanted to get back to you as soon as I could. I wanted to get to you and lay with you and kiss you and OHGOD! Listen to me!", she laughed nervously, pushing her face into his chest as she held to him.

"Keep talking Kagome. It makes me feel good.", he grinned.

"I just bet it does, Mr. "I'm such a hottie" Shimura!", she said and lifted her blushing face to his.

"I meant to know you feel like I do. I've spent all day thinking something was wrong with me, Kagome. I nearly walked to the campus and pulled you out of classes. The feeling was THAT strong that something was up, are you telling me you feel it too?", he asked and held her face cradled into his palms.

"You should kiss me, Kouga. Right here. Now!", she said softly.

"If I kiss you, I don't know that I can stop. And if I can't stop I'll take you right here in this fucking park. So you tell me, Kagome. I can go either way.", he said roughly, his voice catching as his breath hitched in his chest. He could feel his heartbeat thrumming against his ribcage and he swallowed and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Should we go back home? Where?", she asked, her pulse racing. She could feel the heat coursing thru her veins and it felt so good.

"No. Not home. Let's go- shit! Just… let me drive… somewhere.", he said and took her hand, walked over to grab his basketball and, slinging his shirt over his shoulder, walked to her car. She handed him the keys and he grabbed them, pushing her against the door of the car as he did. She sucked in a breath; his eyes were blazing into hers with a brilliance that was nearly blinding in its intensity.

Before she could think or move or speak, his lips were covering hers and his hands were pushing up underneath her shirt. She could hear the soft grunts that came from him as he kissed her thoroughly. He was near to consuming her with his passion and it took her breath from her to realize he was articulating exactly what her body was feeling.

He pressed himself to her and started to kiss down her throat, teeth nipping at the skin, lips and tongue sucking and licking to take the heat away from his little bites. She was gripping his forearms, her nails digging into the strong biceps as her blood pounded thru her body.

"Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…", he was softly whispering against her skin, over and over again as his hands slid further and further up into her shirt.

"Kouga.", she spoke softly, her fingers moving up to his shoulders as he kissed over her throat and back to her lips.

Her hands caressed over his face and she pulled her lips from his sweet lovemaking.

"Take me somewhere so I can love you the right way.", she said, her eyes sparkling in the late afternoon light.

"You… I want… baby…", he stumbled over the words and she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly and gently, her fingers moving to the back of his head to stroke thru the dampness at the nape.

"I want what you want and I need what you need. I trust you. Take me there.", she said as she released him and with that, she walked around to her side of the car, leaving him looking after her, wondering who needed who the most… or did it even matter...


	17. Chapter 19

**Between The Lines**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Note:** I really got tired of FF (dot) net chopping all the format and url's so I'm not longer putting them in author notes. If you want to read the missing chapters go to my profile and join my mailing list... You can also search for my pennames at AFF (dot) net by Maggz and MM (dot) org by Mariangela. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 19**

_Don't hold yourself like that  
Cos you'll hurt your knees  
Well, I kissed your mouth and back  
That's all I need  
Don't build your world around  
Volcanoes melt you down_

_And what I am to you, is not real  
What I am to you, you do not need  
What I am to you, is not what you mean to me  
But you give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask for the sea_

_Don't throw yourself like that  
In front of me  
I kissed your mouth, your back  
Is that all you need?  
Don't drag my love around  
Damn volcanoes melt me down_

_And what I am to you, is not real  
What I am to you, you do not need  
What I am to you, is not what you mean to me  
Give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask..._

_Damien Rice - Volcano_

Kouga sat on the bench, his hands between his knees, head bent forward. He ached so strongly it seemed hard to even breathe. He hadn't a clue just how he had held it together long enough to seem "normal" around Kagome and InuYasha but it had nearly done him in. He'd kissed her quickly on the cheek just before he'd left the house, telling her he had to go see a friend and he'd catch up with her later that evening.

Her eyes had stayed on his; worried, guilty, confused and scared. He'd felt terrible just leaving her there to deal with everything she was feeling on her own but his own sanity was in question and if he didn't deal with himself first, he'd never be any good to her.

He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself. Angry for falling so hard, so fast, so fucking SOON after Ayame. He felt stupid, he should've known better. But every time he tried to convince himself of that, he would close his eyes and see Kagome's smile or hear her laughter, see the haunted look in her eyes that he wanted to only chase away. He still didn't know that it was LOVE but he knew he had fallen hard and fallen fast. She was in his blood, pumping thru his system, making him crazy.

He knew she had the same strong emotions in regards to him, he had no doubts about her feelings for him or the strength of them. All he had to do was let his mind drift back to the afternoon previous when they'd left the park, hungry for each other. She'd kept her eyes on him the entire time he was driving, had slid her hand over his thigh making him nearly cry; he was hurting for her, wanting her that badly. She'd even taken off her damned seatbelt when they'd nearly reached the destination he had in mind for ravishing her and gotten to her knees to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. Whispering in his ear she'd told him how much she'd missed him that morning, how much she wanted to kiss him and love him, all shy talk about not mentioning love making gone from her lips. She'd kissed his ear, licked the lobe and sucked it into her mouth, making him swerve nearly off the road.

How much he'd wanted her right then. He'd been ready to just pull off to the side of the road and take her right there and be damned anybody that tried to stop them.

Aching. It was a familiar feeling…

Getting into the abandoned rest stop had taken some fancy driving but he'd accomplished it jerking off his seatbelt and pulling her with him into the small backseat of her car. He had tried to get her clothes off but she'd shied away and in the end, it hadn't really mattered. He'd been able to slide down his shorts and boxers as she'd unzipped her jeans, pushing them and her panties down to her knees.

She was giggling by the time he'd gotten himself arranged and the look of pure joy on her face had made him feel ten feet tall. It had been crazy but fun, sexy and sweet, all at the same time. He'd been laughing with her before they were done and had hated more than anything to take her back home when it had come time to do so.

He'd even started thinking of finding his own house, asking her to move in with him because living there, the three of them together in each other's face was just too hard, too cruel to all of them.

Now he sat, his head in his hands and wondered if HE was really what she needed because it seemed to him that he needed her far worse than she needed him. InuYasha had said she needed someone strong, someone who would never leave her, someone who could promise to stay. He WANTED to promise her those things but he didn't want to lie. Lying meant hurting and he'd sworn never to lie to anyone ever again after what had happened between he and Ayame. It just hurt too damned much.

The truth was he couldn't promise her those things because he didn't know what tomorrow would bring. He knew he had deep feelings for her, he knew he wanted to care for her and have fun with her. He knew he loved going to bed and shagging the hell out of her and he loved waking up with her in the mornings. He knew his heart would break if something were to go wrong between them but he could never promise her that he'd be there forever just the same as he'd never ask it of her.

He'd thought he and Ayame were forever and look what had happened there.

His cell phone rang just then, interrupting his thoughts and he grabbed it, looking at the number and smiling. It was her.

"Hi, Kagome.", he said softly.

"Kouga, where are you?", she asked. "You've been gone forever. Look, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.", she said, her voice breaking.

"Kagome, you haven't hurt me. I'm fine, trust me. Are you ok?", he asked.

"No, I need you. I want you here with me. Please.", she cried brokenly.

"Where are you? At the house?", he asked.

"No, not at the house… Just driving… not sure.", she sniffed.

"Pull over, Kagome.", he said.

"Huh?", she asked.

"Pull over on the side of the road now.", he said and sat up straighter on the bench. He did NOT want her getting herself into an accident by being so upset. He'd never forgive himself.

"Ok.", she breathed after a minute or so.

"You pulled over, baby?", he asked.

"Mmhmm…", she uttered.

"Good, that's my girl. Now, listen to me. Take a deep breath and look around you. You know this place where are you?", he asked.

"Well, my God!", she whispered in wonder.

"What is it?", he asked. He didn't know whether to be alarmed or amused. She blurted things out like that, sometimes from out of nowhere.

"I'm at the rest stop, Kouga", she said.

"From yesterday?", he smiled.

"Yeah, what do you make of that?", she breathed.

"That you want my body again.", he said lowly and she gasped and then giggled.

"Maybe I do… Where ARE you, Kouga?", she asked him yet again.

"In the park, baby. I'm in the park.", he said.

"Wait right where you are.", she said.

"What are you doing, Kagome?", he laughed.

"I'm coming for you. Just stay where you are and stay on this phone. Talk to me, gorgeous.", she said and he smiled in spite of his pain.

She kept up a constant babble about school, her classes, the project, everything; their weekend trip, how excited she was and more until he was just as breathless as she was. His heart was pounding, she was coming for HIM, it was HIM she wanted and he so wanted her.

"Kouga, just where are you AT in this place?", she asked.

"On the bench, where we sat the other day…" he said and looked around for her. It was growing darker by the minute and he could barely make out the shapes around him. The park was virtually deserted so he felt sure he'd be able to spy her easily.

"Jeez, you want me to get my exercise in, don't you!", she said.

"Where did you go?", he asked.

"To the basketball court. I thought you would be there, what have you been doing?", she asked.

"Nothing. Just… well, nothing, Kagome.", he said and sighed.

"When I find you, I'm gonna kiss you senseless. I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you till you can't breathe. I'm gonna straddle you, sit down on you and put my arms around you and you know what…?", she whispered into the phone.

He could feel the beat of his heart against his ribs and his excitement grew the longer he waited for her.

"What, Kagome? What else?", he whispered back.

The phone went dead in his hand and his mouth dropped open.

"Kagome? Kagome? Where are you? Kagome?", he called out and punched her number back into his phone. His eyes were wild, looking around the shadowy park. Where WAS she? He got up from the bench, his heart in his mouth, his hand gripping his cell phone, not getting an answer.

"Kagome, where did you go?", he called as he started to walk toward the direction of the basketball court.

He saw her then, walking slowly toward him like a beautiful ghost out of the darkness. The knocking of his heart should have slowed but it didn't. It sped up until he felt himself grow dizzy. He stood his ground, unable to move, relief washing over him in a flood. Had he been afraid she'd left him, was teasing him? Was he just afraid she'd been hurt? He wasn't sure…

She took her time walking to him and he let her, content to stand back and see her fully emerge in front of him thru the darkness. She'd worn a dress, that much he could see. It was loose and flowing around her bare legs and he smiled, unable to stop himself when he noticed her feet bare as well. Tomboy till the end, he thought but oh so much girl there too.

She was smiling, her face serene as she reached him and took his hands in hers.

"You… where?", he choked out. He felt foolish but unable to help himself, tears had formed behind his eyes.

"I saw you, Kouga. I just wanted to watch you. I was OK…", she said and brought his hands to her lips. She closed her eyes, pressing a kiss to the back of each hand before turning them both over and kissing the palms as well.

"You scared me. I thought you left- Oh, Kagome!", he moaned and pulled her to him roughly, holding her against his aching body. She melted against him; her fear, pain and confusion leaving her and that's all that mattered at the moment, that she was safe, he wasn't gone and she was his.

She was pushing him back to the bench and he started to laugh. He loved it when she played. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bench and he went down into the seat at once. She stood above him, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders, her lips curved into a pretty grin. Not saying a word, she lifted each knee and placed one on either side of him squeezing his thighs with hers.

Her hands moved from his shoulders, up his neck and to his ears teasing him there, lifting his hair and combing it with her fingers. He felt her slide herself fully against his stomach and he reached around her, holding her hips gently, not wanting her to move an inch from him.

She lowered her face to his pressing her forehead against his own and closing her eyes as her fingers locked behind his neck.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I'm sorry for the way I behaved last night. I'm sorry for the stupid, fucking dream. I'm sorry…", she sighed.

"You don't have to say you're sorry, Kagome. I wasn't mad at you… just… well, confused I guess still am.", he said and kissed her lips. She let him go and looked into his eyes.

"Don't be confused. I want you.", she said gently and pressed her lips to his yet again, letting her tongue slide over lower then upper one. He made a sound not even realizing it himself and gripped her even more tightly.

"Come with me.", she said against his mouth and tugged at his hand. He quirked a brow at her but asked no questions, letting her take the lead. It seemed as if it was what she needed to do, HAD to do for herself and even for him.

He smiled when he noticed where she was headed, to the little grove of trees where she'd asked him to climb one of them while she snapped pictures of him sitting there. He pulled back a bit and she turned to look at him, trying to see him in the dimness.

"Where are you taking me and what are you gonna do to me?", he asked, his breath coming fast.

"In here. Hurry, come on!", she said, laughter escaping her as she pulled him along with her. He followed; it was all he wanted to do.

When they had reached the tree that he had climbed that day, she stopped and turned to him, still holding his hand tightly.

"Want to love you.", she said breathlessly and threw herself against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He picked her up, turned her and braced her back against the tree trunk. She let him go, looking into his eyes and then closed her own.

"Do you love me, Kagome?", he asked her, surprising even himself with the question.

"I think so but how do I know, Kouga?", she asked.

"I… well, I think that if you love somebody they're all you ever think of, it's only them you want to see happy, you care more about them than you do yourself, you can close your eyes and smell their scent, relive the taste of their skin on your tongue… you can hear their voice and smile at their laughter. Does that sound right?", he asked her, tears welling into his eyes.

"Yeah, beautiful. So, how did you know? Is that what you felt with Ayame?", she asked him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shook his head, his fingers squeezing hers.

"No, it's what I feel with YOU, Kagome. You…", he said as he looked at her.

"Me?", she asked, her eyes glowing.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised, baby?", he asked.

"I'm just… wow!", she smiled and he grinned and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Me too, I'm just wow…", he laughed.

He slid his hand down her thigh and pushed the skirt of her dress up. Sliding his fingers underneath the whisper softness of the fabric, he touched warm skin and felt her shiver.

"You looked so beautiful when you came to me, like an angel, a sweet little fairy of the night.", he whispered hoarsely. His emotions were tangling and he didn't know how long he would last before he either sobbed or laughed hysterically. He found he was sure he could go either way.

"Kouga…", she murmured.

"Kagome…", he smiled and lowered his mouth to hers.

She took the kiss from him and led the way to what came next. It was slow and sweet, made more lovely by the fact that they were in a place that was special to the two of them. It was as if something had been sealed, some kind of trust. She wished it could go on forever; him whispering sweet love words into her ear as he pushed himself up into her, her bottom and back rubbing against the tree trunk. He held her tightly to him when he came, a soft groan escaping into her opened mouth. Dropping his head onto her shoulder, he left it there as she played with his hair, dropping kisses onto his temple and the top of his head.

"You're so sweet.", she sighed as he slid out of her and zipped up his jeans. He stood against her as she cleaned herself, holding her close, kissing her nose, her eyelids and her chin.

"I'm scared.", he said gently as she moved herself into his embrace.

"I'm scared too. I've never done this, felt like this… so soon, so strong.", she replied, looking into his face.

"Do you trust me, Kagome?", he asked her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Yes, Kouga, I sure do. I trust you.", she smiled.

"I want to try to be what you need.", he said.

"You don't have to try, Kouga, you already ARE.", she said, touching his lips with her fingertips.


	18. Chapter 20

**Between The Lines**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 20**

InuYasha sat in the bar, beer in hand, eyes gazing off into the distance. No matter how hard he tried to get his mind off Kagome he always drifted right back to her. Just this morning, she'd stood with him in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water as he made coffee. He'd waited for her usual smart remarks over the girl he'd had with him but she'd said nothing. If anything, she'd avoided him altogether. Looking up, he'd caught her eyes on him several times but once she noticed he'd caught her gaze, she would quickly look back down and he could've sworn she had been blushing.

Was she embarrassed at having him know she was sleeping in Kouga's bed? That had to be it. She'd never shown embarrassment before when he'd been with another girl in the house. But he'd been pretty damned smashed the previous evening when he'd been making out with Kikyo on the sofa. God knew he'd been trying to push any thoughts of Kagome from his mind but nothing seemed to work, not screwing her, not getting drunk, not anything. He'd taken the girl home a few minutes after he'd heard Kagome slam the bathroom door, citing Kouga and Kagome's "unexpected" return home as his reason.

He'd seen the look Kagome had given him when the light of the lamp had revealed he and Kikyo on the sofa. But what it had meant? And how she'd reacted, it left him feeling even more confused. If she didn't desire him, if she had no passion for him then why had she ripped a hole thru him with those eyes of hers when he'd looked up to see her staring at the girl he'd brought home? Why had she walked off in a huff and why had she slammed the bathroom door, nearly shaking it from it's hinges?

Yet the fact remained that once he'd gotten back home, once he'd stepped inside the house he'd known she had went straight to Kouga's bed. He hadn't even had to be told, hadn't had to go check it out for himself; he'd just known.

This morning, she'd been very distant tho and for the life of him he didn't think he'd ever understand. Either she wanted him or she didn't. How was he to ever get what she was feeling out of her?

A hand on his shoulder brought him up out of his depressing thoughts and he turned to see Sango, Kagome's best girlfriend sitting near him.

"Strange, I came upon Kagome at the laundry in much the same condition as you right now, InuYasha. What IS going on in your life and in Kagome's?", she asked.

"Nice to see you too, Sango.", InuYasha smiled, teasing her. She was a petite brunette with a fiery personality to match. Brilliant chocolate eyes dancing with mischief were taunting him even now and he grinned bigger. He had never been able to resist a girl with naughtiness in her eyes.

"What is going on, InuYasha? You look like you just lost your best friend and Kagome damn near swore at me in the laundry, you guys have a row?", she asked. "I know you think she's perfect and everything but Kagome does make mistakes sometimes, InuYasha and I'm thinking she's making a huge one right now tho I'd never tell her.", she said and winked.

"I don't know what you mean.", he said and reached for his beer.

"Yes you do and stop with the game. I know you adore Kagome. I know you'd do just about anything for her and BOTH of you just KILL me with that "we're best friends and that's all we are" crap! So cut it out. It's ME you're talking to InuYasha. Spill it.", she said.

"Jeez, Sango, bossy are we?", he grinned.

She arched a brow and looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, fine. OK", he said, holding up his hands in truce and she smiled. "Kagome is… seeing Kouga. I suppose you saw them here together the other night?", he asked and Sango just nodded.

"Kouga and I were roommates back two years ago. He left to travel the States and just came back, he's living with Kagome and me.", he said and smiled sadly. "I'm stupid. Go ahead, tell me. I know it but it's too late.", he said.

"No, you're not stupid, InuYasha. If anything, you're guilty only of overprotecting your best friend. Let her grow up, let her make her own way. She HAS to and you HAVE to allow her to.", she said, touching his hand.

"Sounds familiar. Somebody else said just that thing to me not long ago.", he surmised, remembering his conversation with Kouga.

"It's true. She depends on you. You want her to LOVE you and she does but InuYasha, it's all mixed up in here.", she said, pointing to her head. "Let her go her own way. She'll come back to you, I'm willing to bet but my question to you is will you still WANT her if and when she DOES come back?", she asked.

He looked at her, her words sinking slowly into his muddled brain.

"I… yes, I'd always want her, Sango. I love her.", he said, finally.

"But neither of you can say HOW you love each other, only that you DO! It was a big mistake asking her to move in with you, InuYasha. It only confused the both of you more. You grew up together, right? You were her first real boyfriend, her best friend, her protector. You were all she had for a very long time. Now she's found someone that gives her what she's been missing from you, Cowboy! Passion, sex, adventure, something to make her heart beat a little faster. And I know you don't wanna hear it but she's fallen fast and hard and they are simply smashing together. I watched them the other night in here and they just melt into each other. I know you understand what I'm saying, it's what's driving you insane after all.", she said.

"Just when did you get your psychology degree?", he asked and snorted laughter. Trouble was most of what she was saying rang very, very true.

"I don't need a degree to see what's right in my face, InuYasha.", she countered.

"You said you thought she was making a mistake with Kouga.", he said.

"Yeah, not because I think he'll hurt her or do her wrong, not that at all. Just that she has a perfectly sexy, gorgeous, good hearted potential lover right up under her very nose and she'll never realize it till it's too late…", she said and smiled at him.

"You think I'm sexy?", he smiled at her, working the Inu charm for all it was worth.

"Dear God, InuYasha. I've had a crush on you for over two years. Don't tell me you're THAT blind!", she said as she stood. "Listen, be patient with her. I'm not saying you have to put your life on hold… far from it. Live, do what you would normally do and for God's sake quit acting like her FATHER and act like you're supposed to. Give her space and you know, I'm not promising she'll come back to you, she may just end up married with eight gorgeous babies one right after the other but you never know. If you love her, if you really, really love her and if it's meant to be, it WILL be. And if it's not… well, you know where to find me!", she said and with a wink and a swing of her hips, she turned and walked away leaving him to stare after her.


	19. Chapter 21

**Between The Lines  
By:** Maggz  
**Disclaimer:** InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... That's all I have to say...  
**Note:** Am I complicating things? I know it's getting harder to decide who sheshould choose... Yeah, I AM complicating things... on purpose MWAHAHAHAHA Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review. Til the next update!

**Chapter 21**

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"NO!", Kouga growled, his head under the blankets already.

"Ummm?", she frowned, looking down at the lump in bed next to her.

"I said NO. I'm sleepy. You wore me out. Go back to sleep, Kagome.", he grumbled.

"I wore YOU- I wore YOU out?", she yawned, sitting up in bed and reaching for the blanket to flip off his head. This done, she giggled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Good morning, sweetness and light!", she cooed, dropping kisses on each of his eyelids and a quick one to the tip of his nose.

"I don't do morning's, Kagome.", he grunted and turned onto his belly to hide from her. She huffed out a breath and frowned once again. Pulling the blanket from her own body, she got to her knees and slinging her leg over his back, straddled him and sank down onto his bottom.

"You gotta NICE cushion here, Kouga. I like it, so firm and bouncy!", she giggled as she lightly bounced up and down on his bum.

"DAMN, Kagome!", he said and grabbed her thighs, squeezing until she let out a little yelp and quit jumping round on him. "OFF!", he said and turned his head, opening one eye to look at her.

"You ARE grumpy.", she said and slung her other leg over him to scoot off the bed.

"Where you going?", he asked her.

"I've got class in an hour, Kouga. Gotta get moving, see you this evening?", she asked as she started to walk out of the room and toward her own.

"Get back here, NOW!", he frowned, flipping himself over in the bed and giving her one of his stern expressions that did nothing but delight her.

"Yes, Daddy.", she pouted prettily and ran back to him.

He smiled and just looked at her a few brief seconds until she tilted her head and cleared her throat.

"What?", he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I have to go, Kouga. I mean, I REALLY have to GO!", she squealed, pressing her knees together and crossing her feet.

"You're SO melodramatic! Drama Queen!", he accused with a wink.

"I have to GO and then I have to get to class! No lie!", she said, her eyes wide.

"Then give us a kiss and be off with you.", he said with a sigh and held out his arms. She went willingly into his arms and hugged him first, depositing a soft kiss to his neck and then pressed one to his lips. He swatted her bottom and laughed when she jumped, clearly not expecting it at all.

"I'm NOT into spanking, Kouga!", she said as her hand gripped the doorknob.

"Never say never, baby.", he chuckled and turned back over onto his tummy, pulling the blankets back up over his head to get a few more hours of sleep.

InuYasha sat at the table, drinking coffee and eating a piece of toast. He could hear Kouga and Kagome's muted voices down the hallway and his stomach fluttered. He had been thinking about what Sango had said to him the night before; it had made sense to him but some of it, he still just couldn't accept. There was no way he could ever think of letting Kagome just slip thru his grasp… yet, his life would be a hell of a lot easier, his heart a lot less heavy if he could just learn to give her the space she seemed to want. Still…

Kagome walked into the kitchen, fresh from a quick shower, her hair still slightly damp, pulled back behind her ears. She was wearing an aqua t-shirt with an old pair of jeans.

"Morning.", she said as she ducked past him on her way to grab a coffee. On impulse, he reached over and grabbed her hand, sliding his chair back from the table at the same instant he pulled her down into his lap.

"Morning, Kagome." , he grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"InuYasha!", she complained, twisting in his lap.

"What? Since when did you stop giving me good morning kisses?", he laughed. She looked into his eyes, trying to read what was there and seeing only happiness, she smiled back and ducked her head, the thoughts of her dream sliding into her conscious mind. Just thinking of how he had kissed her in the dream was enough to send her into hiding forever!

"Kagome? What's up with you? You've never acted like this with me. I swear to the gods that you're blushing, are you?", he asked, tipping a finger underneath her chin.

"No, not- not blushing, just in a hurry, InuYasha… late… class...", she said as she scrambled to get out of his lap. He let her go, holding her hand when she got to her feet, looking down at him. A look crossed her face and then was just as suddenly gone replaced by something he couldn't quite understand. She looked sad, yet happy at the same time, was it even possible?

"You OK, Kagome?", he asked, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yeah, InuYasha… I'm… I don't know… I'm sorry?", she said uncertainly and he shrugged but pulled her back to him, wrapping his arm around the backs of her thighs and hugging her to him. He pressed his cheek against her tummy and felt her move her hand to his head, fingers sliding into his hair to comb thru raven silkiness like she'd always done when she felt lost and alone when she'd needed comfort or felt as if he might need it from her.

"I hear your tummy growling, you should eat.", he said as he moved reluctantly away from her and smiled.

"I know, I'll grab one of my pop tarts.", she grinned.

"Kagome, I was thinking, why don't we go up the coast this weekend? Just me and you, we can talk things out, spend some time- just us. Maybe go sailing or to that amusement park we went to when we were kids, what do you say? Can you spare a few days to be with me?", he asked, tugging on her hand.

"OH, InuYasha, that would be… it would be... I'd love… ohhhh, InuYasha…", she sighed, big tears shining in her eyes.

"What's wrong?", he asked, pulling her back down onto his lap and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I wish you didn't love me so much.", she mumbled into his hair. "I wish I'd never moved in here with you then I'd never ever have to hurt YOU or anybody ever. I love you so much, InuYasha. I'm scared to death of losing you and I don't know how I'd go on without you but is that being fair to you? Aww FUCK!", she said softly and he felt a little sob work it's way out of her mouth.

"Kagome? Are you saying you can't go then?", he asked and started to laugh.

"What?", she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking down at him. His heart was breaking… breaking for her, for him, for everything that could be, and for everything that WAS.

"It's OK, we'll do it another time. I forgot you've got to work on your final this weekend. I might just go up the coast myself, give you two some quiet time.", he said.

"We're not gonna be here anyway, InuYasha. Kouga's taking me to Sendai, he has to pick up his car, visit his folks, and we're finding a spot there to work on the sketches.", she said, tucking a loose fringe back into place for him.

"Oh, OK. That should be fun.", he said. Taking a deep breath, he plunged….

"What would you think if I took Sango with me for the weekend to the coast? Would you mind?", he asked her, studying her eyes for any reaction.

"Sango?", she asked.

"Yeah, YOUR Sango.", he nodded. "We always get on good and we were talking last night. I kinda like her, what do you think? Would she go?", he asked.

"She'd go, no question, InuYasha. She likes you a lot.", Kagome said softly. "I think she'd love it."

"You don't mind?", he asked.

"Mind? Me? How could I mind, InuYasha? You're free to do what you want to. Sango's a great girl. I love you both.", she said.

"…and it wouldn't bother you at all… for me, for her, for US to get away for a few days?", he asked.

"Are you asking me if I'm jealous, InuYasha?", she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Are you?", he grinned.

"Yeah and isn't it mad? I'm jealous! I swear, this is all so fucked.", she shook her head, starting to get up from his lap.

"Kiss me, Kagome, will you? Just… well, just once like you mean it.", he said.

"InuYasha?", she murmured, her eyes going to his mouth.

"Please? Just a kiss…", he said, gazing at hers.

"But Kouga-", she said weakly.

"I won't take you from him, Kagome. I won't bother you again, I won't ask you again. I just… I want YOU to kiss ME and then maybe I can put this behind me.", he said.

"…I don't know…", she said, her eyes moving up to his.

"Please?", he asked once more.

"Don't beg me, InuYasha. My kisses aren't all that great to begin with, remember? You're the one that taught me how to kiss!", she teased and he laughed, watching as her smile faded and her eyes went back to his mouth once again.

Slowly, so slowly it seemed to be an eternity he felt her move, saw her lean into his body and he closed his eyes, lifting his chin, feeling her little hand cup it and raise it a bit more.

She sighed right before she allowed her mouth to meet his and he felt his tummy flip forward then back. Her lips met his… soft, very gentle, almost like a whisper and he moved his hands to her waist holding her there. He felt her lips grow warmer, wetter as she moved them across his own. He took a chance and sucked her lower lip into his mouth, hearing her gasp softly and push her fingers to his neck, holding on tight.

He moved underneath her, settling her and himself more comfortably because he'd realized he wasn't very comfortable any more. All he could think of was taking her to his bed and loving every square inch of her body with his own. His cock throbbed painfully against the snug jeans he wore and when she moved just slightly, not meaning to but DOING it just the same, he moaned softly into her mouth.

She broke the kiss then slowly; her eyes closed and her forehead resting against his. He sighed, stroking his big hands over her back. It had been just as he'd thought it would be, it had been perfect.

"Kagome?", he whispered and she made a little noise in the back of her throat, not lifting her head.

"If I do say so myself, I did a damned fine job of teaching you to kiss. Thanks for that. I mean it from the bottom of my heart.", he said and she smiled, lifted her head and got up from his lap.

"I gotta run, InuYasha. Late for class again. Thanks.", she said, her eyes lifting to his slowly.

"Kagome? Don't let this screw you up. I didn't want to do that, I only needed… wanted… had to have this from you, OK? Don't freak on me, I'd never hurt you… please…", he said, his eyes worried.

"I know you wouldn't. I'd never hurt you either, InuYasha. Quit worrying, I'm fine.", she said and he watched her reach for her back pack by the kitchen door as she walked out of the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 22

**Between The Lines  
****By:** Maggz  
**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 22**

Packing had never been on Kagome's "List of Favorite Things To Do", and she reminded herself of this each time she chose something, folded it neatly and put it into the small travel case on her bed only to look down at it, snatch it up and throw it out.

She was nervous. She was excited. She was going away for the weekend with Kouga - something she'd never done before. It made her nearly quiver with weakness to think of being at his mercy, subject to his every whim and desire for two entire days. She looked up once this thought crossed her mind and burst out with a loud laugh because Kouga was probably feeling the exact same way! She couldn't remember a time when she'd physically ached for a man- a boy- whatever! Now she was nearly trembling. She knew she'd have to get her "sketching brain" in order but thinking of Kouga sitting in front of her, splayed there… displayed there… naked, nude, bare, exposed, uncovered… OHGOD! Was it hot, she wondered or was it just her state of mind?

"Shit.", she mumbled, picking up three pairs of panties, a bra, three t-shirts, three pairs of very brief shorts- for the comfort of course! Things she'd previously packed neatly but then discarded, she now stuffed into her bag. Going into the bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush, a hair brush and some ponytail elastics. Her eyes lit on the small pale pink compact of birth control pills sitting inside the little drawer where her toothbrush had rested and she grabbed them up, sticking them into the pocket of her jeans.

"No little wolfs, not yet…", she mumbled to herself as she threw the remainder of her things into her bag and zipped it shut. Picking up her backpack, she unzipped it and peered inside, everything she needed was there. On impulse, she reached for her camera and tucked it inside as well. She didn't want to forget a single thing about this weekend.

"Ok, I'm ready. I'm ready.", she sang to herself as she looked about her room and then smiling, closed the door. Turning, she went into the living room and set her bags down onto the sofa, hearing InuYasha in the kitchen puttering around. She walked to the doorway and leaned there, watching him as he made himself a sandwich. A HUGE sandwich.

Had she ever noticed just how nice a bottom he had? She didn't think so. Her eyes rested there as she watched him shift from foot to foot, intent on making his sandwich just perfect. He made her laugh that way; he could be messy as hell but his damned sandwiches belonged in a food magazine or a cook book. He was a sandwich artist! That thought made her giggle and turning quickly, thumb stuck in his mouth sucking off a little smudge of mayo, he raised a brow.

"I thought you were gone already.", he said as he licked his other fingers.

"I thought you were too.", she said, smiling at him.

"Nah, not yet. Want a bite?", he asked, turning to pick up his sandwich.

"Sure. You always make the most beautiful sandwiches, InuYasha!", she grinned and met him halfway across the room. He held the sandwich out toward her and she smiled, closed her eyes and took a bite. He watched her, his heart in his throat. Oh God how he loved her, so much it nearly drove the breath from his body! She opened her eyes and looked at him, a question there then gone.

"Good?", he managed with a smile.

"Better than good! Excellent! You make killer sandwiches, baby!", she laughed.

"Thanks.", he grinned, taking a bite and chewing as he looked down at her.

"So, you getting ready for Sango?", she asked, rounding her eyes innocently up at him.

"Ready for her? Should I be? Is she certifiable or something? Does she come with a warning label?", he smiled, going to the fridge for a beer.

"No but I thought you might just be… umm, nervous?", she asked and watched as he balanced his food in one hand while popping the top on his beer with the other. He had worn a navy blue long sleeved t-shirt that he'd pushed up to his elbows and as he sipped at his beer; her eyes strayed to his forearms, tanned and strong then to his hands so big and she shivered a tiny bit, closed her eyes and looked away. What the hell was wrong with her? It almost felt incestuous… Jeez! That thought should've stopped her cold.

"I'm not nervous but I think YOU are.", he said as he walked to the table to sit down.

"Me? I'm not nervous. I'm fine. Excited, impatient but nervous? No!", she said and walked over to the sink. Space, breathe, think…

He watched her, his eyes drinking her in, wanting to beg her not to go, wanting to take her with him and love her all weekend long, wanting to make her see what love was really about.

"Kagome?", he said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, InuYasha.", she murmured, her mind on the very graphic dream she'd had of him a few nights before. She closed her eyes, bit her lip and tried to make it go away. What was WRONG with her?

"Where's Kouga?", he asked.

She opened her eyes looking out at the parking lot.

"Getting gas.", she said absently.

"You gonna call me when you get there, let me know you're OK? Safe?", he asked before he thought better of it.

"Yeah.", she said softly, her mind replaying the way he'd talked to her in the dream, the gentle way he'd loved her. She wondered what kind of lover he was?

"KAGOME?", he said loudly and she jumped, cleared her throat, took a breath and turned to face him.

"Sorry, what did you say?", she asked.

"I said, are you sure you're OK? I asked if you'd call me when you got to where you were going and you said yes…?", he grinned, sipping his beer. He cocked his head sideways when she still didn't answer him and got up at once, going to her.

"Something's wrong, what is it?", he asked, bending his knees to try to look her in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just… ready to go.", she said.

"Me too.", he replied.

"You better behave, InuYasha.", she said, her former lighthearted mood resurfacing quickly.

"Oh please! Me? I'm as innocent as a choir boy!", he said and flashed her a cheeky grin.

"InuYasha? Did I ever tell you that you're quite handsome?", she asked and smiled up at him.

"No but thanks for waiting till right now.", he laughed.

"Do you believe in dreams, InuYasha?", she asked suddenly and he saw the pink of another pretty blush staining her cheeks.

"You mean like prophecy, or what?", he asked her.

"No, just… well, yeah… like things, what they mean, I guess.", she said, looking at her hands. He took her hands in his and held them between the two of them, waiting for her to look up at him. Finally she did.

"I screwed you up with that kiss, didn't I?", he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"No, not at all. I wasn't thinking of THAT kiss.", she said and caught herself but he let it go. Something was going on with her, he wasn't sure what but he knew it was something she wanted to keep within herself and that was OK with him.

The honking of her car horn was the next sound they both heard and she jumped and then laughed.

"Damn that Kouga, he knows I hate when he does THAT!", she laughed, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Have fun, Kagome. See you on Sunday?", he said.

"You bet. You have fun too.", she said and standing on tiptoe, reached for his face. He felt his heart nearly jump from his chest as she pulled his face down to within her reach, placing her lips over his for a heartbeat and then pulling back.

"No matter what, I love you, InuYasha. Never doubt it.", she said.

"Ditto, Kagome. Now get out of here before Kouga comes in after you. He has NO patience, get on with you!", he grinned.

"Bye, InuYasha.", she said , throwing him a look back over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen to grab her bags.

"Bye.", he answered, following her to the door. He lifted his hand to Kouga who waved back as he stood outside the car waiting for Kagome. As InuYasha watched, Kouga met her halfway, reaching for her bags. He saw her pull her backpack toward her, cradling it in her arms and smiled, his throat aching…

_Don't, you don't have to save my life  
__No, you're not ready i can feel it  
__Outside its raining but i'll just go home  
__Someday your heart will just let him go_

_As soon as you get that feeling  
__You can start to live again  
__As soon as the worst is over  
__You can make it all make sense  
__Right now I can give you want you need  
__As soon as you get that feeling...  
__Run to me_

_Hush, you don't have to say a word  
__Trust, I'm not going to hate you for it  
__Feels like my touch only brings back the pain  
__Someday those memories will fade away_

_As soon as you get that feeling  
__You can start to live again  
__As soon as the worst is over  
__You can make it all make sense  
__Right now I can give you want you need  
__As soon as you get that feeling  
__Run to me_

_How can I be brave enough to say goodbye  
__I'd die inside, without you..oohhh  
__Can't you see it's hard enough to walk away  
__Don't look at me you make me wrong  
__I've been through this to make me strong_

_As soon as you get that feeling  
__You can start to live again  
__As soon as the worst is over  
__You can make it all make sense  
__Right now I can't give you what you need  
__As soon as you get that feeling  
__As soon as you get that feeling  
__Run to me_

_Clay Aiken – Run To Me_


	21. Chapter 24

**Between The Lines**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and C. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Note:** God, this was hard for me to write. Hope you enjoy it and don't hate me alter reading this chapter. Don't forget to review

**Chapter 24**

Kagome smiled at Kouga; he frowned. Tilting her head sideways, she looked at him and reached for one of the bags he held tightly in his fists. He drew the bag away from her and turned quickly, making his way to the back of the cottage.

"Kouga?", she said, following him to the bedroom she had pulled the quilts from earlier.

"Kagome…", he said, throwing the bags onto the bed and turned, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"I know, it's InuYasha. You're angry and I don't blame you. Please, don't let it ruin our time here, Kouga.", she said as she reached for his hand. He pulled his hand back and sat down heavily on the bed.

"This has got to come to some kind of stop, truce, standstill- something. I can't pretend any longer that it doesn't bother me that InuYasha seems to be your every waking thought, Kagome. What's it gonna be? Me or him?", he said.

Her eyes went wide and for a moment she said nothing. She didn't really know WHAT to say. Had he just given her an ultimatum? Anger clouded her senses and thinking it was better if she just left him for a bit, maybe took a walk and cooled down. She spun on her heel and stalked out of the bedroom.

Kouga sat in stunned silence for a few seconds until he heard the loud banging of the cottage front door and just like that, he was up off the bed and charging after her. How DARE she leave him sitting there as she had without saying a word. He grabbed the doorknob and slung the door open before slamming it closed behind him and taking off down the steps.

She walked fast, even though she was barefoot. If stones, sharp sticks or anything else of that nature harmed the soles of her feet she wasn't feeling it. She only knew she was deeply, deeply scared. Kouga was asking her to choose between he and InuYasha, something she just couldn't do. If she lost Kouga she just didn't think she could go on. He had awakened something inside of her that she hadn't known existed; he was her lover, her teacher, her passion. Without him, what would she be?

InuYasha, on the other hand had been with her through every situation in her life that had called for a friend to lean upon. Being without HIM was unimaginable; it was like asking her to just cut off her arm and throw it away. Impossible; she couldn't do it.

Losing both of them seemed to be a very real possibility at the moment and all she could feel was that it was entirely her fault. If not for her things would've been so different.

She had no idea how long she walked before she felt his hand on her waist, gripping hard and pulling her back to him. Stumbling backward, she fell into him and with a grunt, he fell to the ground, taking her with him. He held tightly to her as she struggled to get free of him, cursing him loud and clear.

"Let me GO… NOW!", she shouted as she grabbed his hands, pulling them up at the wrists and pinching him hard.

"OWW! Fuck it, Kagome! NO, not until you answer me. Don't you EVER run out on me like that again, do you hear me?", he growled, flipping her underneath him so that he was now straddling her as she lay on her back against the grass.

"Get yourself OFF me and get outta my FACE or Kouga, I swear I'll hit you where it hurts! I mean it… right now! I hate you… I hate you… I… fucking HATE… YOU!", she sobbed as her fists beat at his thighs. He pulled her hands from him and pressed them to the ground, his face inches from her own.

"Shut UP and listen to me for a minute. Please!", he said very lowly. She stared at him, her face a mixture of fear, anger and bewilderment.

"You can't make me choose, Kouga. I will NOT choose. If you make me choose then I'll leave. I'll leave BOTH of you. I'll take myself out of this fucking situation I've gotten myself into with you two selfish bastards and I won't EVER contact you again. I mean it.", she shouted up at him.

"Kagome, listen to me.", he said, reaching for her and pulling her up into his arms. "Do you think it's fair that you just made love to me in the most intimate way possible inside that cottage, yet your fucking cell phone rings and it's INUYASHA, and the last thing I hear you say before you ring off is letting him know you LOVE him? IS it fair? Is it? How is that supposed to make me feel? You just tell ME that!", he fumed.

"You know I love InuYasha and you know how I love him.", she said. "It's no threat to you, Kouga. It's not the same at all!", she said, trying to move away from him.

"No, that's where you are wrong, Kagome. I DON'T know how you love InuYasha- I don't think YOU even do. Why don't you just tell me HOW you love him? Make me understand it, Kagome, because I fucking can't!", he said.

"InuYasha is my best friend, Kouga. He's been my best friend since we were kids. I TOLD you that. Yes, I love him but I love him like a brother. He's my sanity, he's my rock. Without InuYasha I really don't know where I would've ended up or how I'd have been.", she said.

"Well then, have you KISSED your "brother" since you moved into the house with him, Kagome?" he asked.

"We kiss all the time, Kouga. It's just how we show affection, nothing intimate… just… kiss.", she said.

"Have you kissed him since you've kissed ME?", he asked.

Her eyes flew to her lap and then back up. He knew the answer and he also knew she wasn't being completely honest with him.

"Tell me, Kagome. We have either got to get past this or make a decision of how to best deal with it.", he said.

"Yes.", she said, her eyes bright on his.

"When and how?", he asked her.

"When and how WHAT, Kouga? I don't understand the question!", she said, her eyes bright.

"When did he KISS you and what kind of kiss was it? You just told me he's kissed you since you've been with me- kissing me, right? He asked.

"Yes, the night after you left the club, when you came home to wait on me, he kissed me out on the sidewalk.", she said.

"When it took you forever to get home, the night I was waiting for you and fell asleep?", he asked.

"Yes…"

"Is that all? Did anything else happen?", he asked.

"He told me he loved me. Told me I should give him a chance." she said.

Kouga lifted her abruptly from his lap, sitting her down on the grass and got to his feet. As she watched him, he walked to a huge tree by the drive and punched it with his fist, cursing loudly as he did. She shut her eyes and tried not to cry, her heart was breaking into a million pieces it seemed.

"You wanna give him a chance, Kagome? Be my fucking guest! Give him a fucking chance- the BASTARD!", he shouted as he walked back toward her. She shrank back into herself, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Any more kisses, anything ELSE?", he asked.

"I'm not saying anything else to you, Kouga, not about this. I'm not upsetting you further and I'm not going to upset myself either. You're scaring me.", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"So what you're saying in not so many words is that he HAS kissed you more than once since you and I have been together? I fucking KNEW it!", he growled. "I'm going to find that son of a bitch and I'm gonna rip his balls off. I swear to the GODS! I asked him if he had any claim on you and he said NO, he told me to do as I wanted and I fucking DID. Now he decides he wants you when he sees we're getting closer! Fucking LOSER!", he growled, the veins standing out in his neck.

"Don't, Kouga. Don't DO that. Don't talk about InuYasha that way.", she said, her heart pounding. She knew how Kouga made her body sing, knew she wanted to get to know him better, THOUGHT she might even be falling in love with him but he wasn't going to talk about InuYasha and get away with it. Not when it was just as much her fault as it was InuYasha's.

"You know what I think, Kagome? I think you just need to go to your best friend, get it out of your system and then decide WHO you'd rather BE with 'cause I can tell you, it ain't gonna be the two of us, baby. I'm not into sharing and I won't share you. I won't have his mouth all over you anymore, Kagome. It's not right and you know it. I can see it in your FACE!", he said.

"I- I don't understand.", she said as she got to her feet in front of him.

"Kagome, I think I'm falling in love with you, deeply. But I'm scared you don't know your own heart. I think you might just be in love with InuYasha and you don't even know it. I can't take the chance that you are IN love with him and lose my heart to you. Take the chance that you might just turn around one day, realize you ARE in love with him and leave me. I can't even stand to think of it.", he said.

"I'm NOT in love with InuYasha, not like what you are accusing me of!", she cried, "and I'd never hurt you, Kouga. Never!"

"Not on purpose, Kagome.", he said softly. "I know you have feelings for me that are strong. I know that sometimes you aren't sure if you can handle what you feel for me. I see it, Kagome, and I want to be there to help you through it all. But I can't DO this and risk losing you if you don't even know where your true heart lies. I can't make you mine or make love to you… Or just LOVE you and then have you turn to him for what you think I'm not capable of giving you.", he said.

His voice was calmer now, his blue eyes wide and honest. He reached for her hand and she let him take it, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I DO love you, Kouga" she whispered.

"I love you, Kagome but this… whatever… it's stalling us and it's gonna continue to do it until you get it figured out.", he said and pulled her against him to stroke over her back. He could feel her body trembling beneath his touch and he closed his eyes and held her; he was aching but he had to know.

"I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you. I don't know… don't know anything anymore.", she whispered against his chest.

"Kagome, I'm not doubting you care for me very much, baby, not at all. I KNOW what I see when I look into your eyes but so much of you is tied up with InuYasha that I have to know. Do you LOVE him? Could you ever love him, WANT him?", he stopped and looked down at her, raising her face to his so that he could look into her eyes when he spoke.

"Tell me it's none of my business and I'll leave it be but Kagome- have you had sex with InuYasha? Have you two ever made love?" , he asked her.

She blushed ten shades of pink, her eyes dropping as his fingers slid underneath her chin, needing for her to maintain eye contact with him.

Lifting her eyes to his once more she shook her head.

"You haven't? I thought you two dated before InuYasha left to go to college.", he said as a huge weight settled into his tummy.

"Dated? I don't know that we ever dated, Kouga. We've just always "been". I mean, he IS my best friend; I'm not lying to you about that. If there's ever been a crush between the two of us, I've not realized it or known it. He's never said ANYTHING like that to me until just recently and I really thought and still DO think it's because he senses you are becoming important in my life and that threatens him. It's nothing more than THAT!", she said.

"You don't know that.", he said.

"What DO I know, Kouga? Anything? Or do you and InuYasha think you have to make all the decisions for me? Am I that THICK to you?", she asked and pulled away from him once more, turning to walk back toward the cottage.

He watched her walk away from him a second time and put his head in his hands for a moment, trying to gain a bit of perspective. He was trying like hell to ignore his emotions and concentrate on what was best for them as a couple. Was what he wanted to suggest to her even sane? She'd think him crazy, he was sure of it.

Kouga followed her path back to the cottage and went inside. She was kneeling in the floor, tidying up the mess of quilts they'd lain upon and he knelt down beside her, studying her face.

She looked up, smiled at him and continued to fold the quilts until she had them stacked one atop the other.

"Stop, baby- just… please, come here…", he soothed as he pulled her down into his arms, resting them both atop the stack of quilts. She lay quietly there, her arms around his waist, her head resting against his bare chest. How had things gotten so messed up? He'd looked so forward to having her all to himself, so how had it gotten fucked?

Or had it been underneath all along?

"Kagome, please don't hate me. I can't bear it. I want US, trust me on this but I want US as a sure thing, and I'm not sure, not until you go back to InuYasha and talk this out.", he said softly as his fingers pulled through her hair.

"You're treating me like a whore, Kouga.", she said and he jerked in response as if she's slapped him.

"I've NEVER treated you that way! NEVER!", he insisted, drawing back to look at her.

"You're sending me to InuYasha and I know what you want me to do. I KNOW it. Why don't you just SAY it!", she said, her face set into a hard mask of hurt.

"You want me to say it? OK, I want you to go back to InuYasha. God help me but I want you to sleep with him and I want to know if he makes you feel things you never felt with me. I want to know if he can make you feel like I can. I hate myself for this. I can't believe I'm sitting here asking you to go to him when all I want to do is keep you far away from him. But it's not fair, Kagome. Not fair to you, or me, or even InuYasha if this isn't resolved. If you and I are meant to be together we'll be together and I'll KNOW, I'll really know that it's US all the way with nobody to come between us. If it's not, then I'll know I did a good thing for you and I'll get passed it.", he said.

She stood then, looking down at him, tears rolling down her face.

"I never thought you'd do this to me. I thought you were falling in love with me and I trusted you, Kouga. Whoever said LOVE was sure? Whoever told YOU that it always had to be safe. You're killing us before we even start by wanting to be certain of things that you have no right to be certain of. You are pushing me on InuYasha and if that's what you want, I'll go. If this is how you want to be rid of me, if my NEEDING you is suffocating you so much and this is the only way you know to be rid of me, I'd much preferred it if you'd just TOLD me, Kouga.", she said and turned away, walking back to the bedroom to grab her bag.

"I never said-", he started and the words just stuck in his throat. Was this the best way for it to be? Was this how he'd find out?

"If you love her set her free, is that it? God…", he moaned, fighting with himself to keep from going after her once more.

"Let her go, just let her go. If it's meant to be she'll come back. Oh, God, Kagome.", he whispered to himself.


	22. Epilogue

**Between The Lines**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Note:** I'll post the author note later…

**Epilogue**

_Five years later_

Kagome sat outside the café, sipping a latte and reading the paper. Her usual morning routine usually called for this and today was no different. Turning a page, she took a sip and sat the heavy mug down onto the table. A soft breeze blew across her and she looked up and smiled letting the wind blow warm on her face. It was a beautiful day, a glorious morning after for it had stormed cats and dogs the evening previous. She smiled at the memory…

She'd always been a sucker for a rain storm. Somehow it seemed all cozy and romantic to her and lately she'd found herself in his arms every single time it rained. She chuckled to herself thinking it must've been raining quite a bit lately as she'd been in his arms a lot. Picking up her mug, she let her mind drift lazily over the evening before.

She'd come in from work at the gallery. Pretty soon she'd have her OWN show but for the time being, she was content to work among the paintings and sculptures that surrounded her every single day at work. She'd been commissioned to work for a prominent family in the city- portraits of their three children- and she had been excited and eager to share her news. The paycheck promised to be substantial but the exposure would be huge!

Running through the rain to the apartment, she'd stomped rain off her shoes and went inside. Candles glowed from every surface, no lights other than their soft glow shining throughout. A heavenly smell came from the kitchen and she grinned, slipped off her shoes and prepared to sneak in on him.

Laying her purse and books quietly on the sofa, she had tiptoed to the edge of the kitchen door. He'd had his back to her, busily chopping veggies for one of his world famous salads. His concentration was deeply focused on his task; therefore she could take her time and enjoy watching him.

He still affected her the way he always had, ever since the very first time they'd made love. Sometimes he took her breath away when she thought of how deeply she loved him… most of the time she praised the heavens above for sending him her way.

She stepped away from the door and walked over to the CD player to grab one of her favorite CD's. Natalie Cole's UNFORGETABLE. So romantic! She couldn't count the times he'd made love to her with THAT song in the background and every time she heard it, she got a huge smile on her face and a warm feeling in her tummy.

She slid the CD into the rack and turned it low, sliding out of her new suede jacket as she did. He'd bought the jacket for her as a celebratory treat when she'd worked her first professional portrait. Putting it down, she smiled when her engagement ring sparkled in the lights of the candles he'd lit for them. She held the ring up and felt his arms surround her waist from behind. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, tears springing to them easily. He kissed her neck and held her against him.

"I've got good news!", she said.

"Yeah? What?" he asked, turning her so that she now faced him.

"The Tarlington's, they've commissioned me to do the portraiture of their children. It wasn't just rumor, it was the TRUTH!", she laughed and flung herself into his arms, kissing over his entire face. He was laughing right along with her, so proud of her, so happy she was happy.

"I'm happy when you're happy, baby. That's wonderful.", he grinned and nipped at her nose. She touched his cheek and pressed her lips fully to his.

"Happy Anniversary!", he said softly and stepped back from her, holding to her hands, then bringing her close once more to breath in the scent of her. Sometimes he still couldn't really believe she was HIS.

"Happy Anniversary to YOU, sweetheart. I love you!", she sighed and then his lips were on hers yet again, kissing her into oblivion.

_Three years previous_

Kagome had left college, left town and struck out on her own. Taking only a small bag, she'd traveled Europe. She'd then found herself backpacking across beautiful countrysides with an eclectic bunch of people she'd met along what she'd called "her healing journey".

One entire year it had taken her to get over them. Not just get over them but just exist; one entire year of her life to heal.

She'd left them both, writing a letter to each of them to let them know just how much each one had meant in her life. Telling them she realized she needed time to grow up and take responsibility for her own life and begging them to understand that it was better this way… written down, instead of said face to face. She knew if she ever saw either of them one look would've broken her resolve and she just couldn't stay.

It had hurt more than anything in her life- leaving the one sure thing in her life as well as the promise of a deeper love. Putting it completely out of her head was the only way she could handle it so that's what she did. She put both of them far away and concentrated on being Kagome. Concentrated on growing, experiencing, changing and taking responsibility.

After a year, she'd moved to Paris. Art was in her blood and she'd worked for six months in a small café during the day while doing street portraits for passersby in the evenings. She met loads of interesting people, she dated a few interesting men but none that could dare compare to the two men she'd lost her heart to.

Then he had come for her.

In the rain.

…Maybe that was why they both now seemed to have a certain affectation for storms.

She'd just gotten off work, had set up her easel and stool outside the café to work the tourists for portraits and heard the loud boom of thunder as it crashed through the city skyline. Looking up, she'd been dismayed to see dark clouds scudding across the sky; there would be no work for her now.

Turning to put up her things and resigning herself to another lonely evening at home, she'd looked up…

He stood underneath the overhanging shelter outside the café. His wet hair clinging to his skull, his eyes riveted on her. She'd gave a little cry, her hand over her heart, dropping her things on the sidewalk unable to even bend to pick them up. He'd rushed forward, scrambling along the wet pavement after her chalks, charcoals, pencils and inks. She'd watched him, her heart hammering in her chest…

How? How had he found her?

Standing, he scooped up her backpack and stuffed her wet things inside. The last thing he did was fold her easel and pack it into its carrying case before turning to give her a long, smoldering look.

"Your place.", he'd said.

She nodded, skirting him and walking the few blocks to her tiny apartment. She'd found the place purely by luck situated over a nice family restaurant. It was a bit noisy in the evenings but Mr. and Mrs. Riley, the proprietors, were always leaving foil covered dishes of warm, delicious food for her by her door or checking in on her when she might take sick, worrying over the amount of time she seemed to spend alone and never believing her when she told them that was what made her happy.

She'd turned to look back over her shoulder at him as she opened the street door and started up the narrow flight of steps to her place. She could hear the sound of his boots as they hit the stair steps behind her and she shook her head, still unable to fathom how he could be here.

Standing in the hallway, hair dripping wet, clothing soaked through, she'd dug into her backpack dropping it then finally picking it up and reaching her key.

Still he stood, patient, quiet…

She opened the door and went inside, standing to the side to allow him in. He walked past her, rain jacket dripping water on the wooden floors, shoes making faint tracks behind him as he placed her things onto the table.

She'd watched him unable to take her eyes from the sight of him.

Starving, aching, needing…

It was hard to even breathe; he was taking up all the space there in front of her and when he finally turned and lifted his eyes to her she started to cry.

"Kagome.", he mumbled taking a step toward her. She'd held up her hand keeping him away. One touch; that was all it would take… one and she'd crumble in front of him. Every single thing she'd learned about being independent and resourceful would just disappear then what would she be?

"I left…", she said.

"You left ME. You left US." he breathed. It hurt to see her, hurt him so much he felt the pain deep in his chest. How he wanted to just hold her, kiss her and then take her to bed and make love to her until the sun came up. Was it too much to ask?

"I had to, you know I had to. I explained it.", she said, backing away another step from him as he took one toward her.

"You left and gave me no choice. That was unfair, Kagome, grossly unfair. It nearly did me in.", he moaned.

"It was better for you and for me.", she insisted, her heart breaking at the very idea that he'd suffered any more because of her.

"No, you ran and you hid. All I wanted was you. It was all I ever wanted or needed.", he said softly. "I loved you. I still do."

"Oh God, don't say that please. You don't know what you're saying.", she said, her voice trembling.

"I know. I know my own heart and soul. I know I never stopped loving you and I know that I came here to find you and be with you. Tell me you don't love me the same way. TELL ME!", he said, tears standing in his eyes.

"I- oh shit!", she sobbed, turning away from him and wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. It was all she'd had for over a year. She'd taught herself very well or at least she thought she had until he touched her.

His hands on her arms sent shivers rocketing through her body. His lips on her neck made her cry harder.

"I love you so much. I want to be with you. I don't care where you are or what you do. I need you and baby, I know you need me.", he moaned into her ear.

"No, no, no, please. It'll hurt too much!", she wept brokenly. Her knees gave way and he caught her pulling her back against him and turning her toward his warmth and closeness.

"I won't let you run from me again. If I have to lock you into this room until I make you see that we need to be together, I'll do it and you KNOW I will.", he said.

His hand slid through her wet hair, down the back of her soaking t-shirt and around the front of the shirt to stroke over the taut peaks of her nipples. She lay her head back and cried even harder. His hands slid underneath the wet shirt to caress her belly over bare breasts and she heard him grunt softly, felt him pull her tightly to him.

It was moments and they stood naked against each other, both crying, kissing. When he lay her down on the soft rug she kept in front of her sofa she felt something inside her give way once again. Walls she erected had been broken down once before. She'd built more and now they had started to crack as well. The more he touched her, the more he kissed and spoke sweet love words in her ear the harder the walls tumbled to the ground.

When he made love to her it was unlike anything she'd ever known in her entire life. Exploding into a million pieces of stardust, finding his hand and falling back to earth with him.

Afterward he'd refused to allow her up. He'd wrapped his warm, naked body around hers and slept deeply, the first real sleep he'd probably had in over a year.

When she'd tried to move once again after a brief, light sleep he'd cried out and pulled her back down until she'd had to wake him to let him know she needed to run to the bathroom. He'd even gotten up, took her hand and followed her there.

They'd went back to her bed, sliding under the thick mound of blankets together and holding each other close had slept the entire night through and up until lunchtime the next day. Luckily, it had been her free day.

He'd woken her up with kisses all over her body, refusing to let her move or speak until he'd kissed the tiny pinkie toe on her right foot, thus saying he'd kissed every inch of her he'd missed. She'd been warmed by it, her body tingling remembering the feel of his mouth on hers.

Later, he'd taken her into a huge bath full of bubbles and as she soaked there, he'd washed her hair, combed it and then climbed into the bath with her to love her once again.

He hadn't talked much at all. A sad, haunted look in his eyes making her ache for him, making her feel ashamed of herself for ever hurting him at all.

He'd refused to allow her out of his sight; she'd eventually had to call into work for a week's holiday. They never left the apartment. The Riley's, as if sensing something, left huge plates of food by the door all week long.

…And it rained. All. Week. Long.

On Sunday before she was to finally return to work on the following Monday, she'd sat him down, eased herself into his lap, cradled his head and let him cry against her breast. Long, deep, soul aching sobs shook him as he held to her and told her how much he'd missed her, how much he'd wanted her.

She had been strong that day. It was what he'd needed.

She went to work the next day and he'd shown up once her shift was over, shaking his head when she'd started to set up her easel outside.

He'd taken her back to her place, made love to her yet again and told her he wanted to marry her. She hadn't accepted at first. In fact, it had taken her three years to accept his proposal of engagement.

But he never left and neither did she.

It took a long time but eventually his trust returned. He laughed more, played more and she felt her heart lighten.

Just in the last week, he'd given her the ring and she'd cried holding him all night long, telling him just how much she loved him, how she'd never leave again, how she needed him like she needed air to breathe.

Now here he stood with her wrapped in his arms, his lips on hers yet again, his heart beating solidly against her own. She'd never known a love so complete, so all encompassing, so safe…

They had set a date; just a tiny ceremony was enough. It was all they needed.

"It's been a year since I found you again.", he said, his eyes shining down into hers as he fiddled with the CD player, pulling a CD out with a shy grin.

"A wonderful blessed year.", she smiled.

He nodded, sliding the CD into the slot and pushing the display button until it read what he wanted to see. Turning to her, he held out his arms with a soft smile as the opening bars of the song began to drift over them.

_Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
And girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay  
Cause you are my survival  
Now hear me say_

I can't imagine  
Life without your love  
Even forever don't seem like long enough

Every time I breathe I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love

Maybe I'm a drifter  
Or maybe not  
Cause I don't own the safety  
Of floating freely in your arms  
I don't need another lifeline  
It's not for me  
Cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see

I can't imagine  
Life without your love  
And even forever don't seem like long enough

Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
Cause you're the air that I breathe

**THE END**


End file.
